


I need a mental stability spell

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Actualmente busco traductores de inglés, Blow Jobs, Dark, Death, Dirty Talk, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Personaje promiscuo, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, drogas magicas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Sí, estaba mal. Quizás necesitaba un psicólogo, pero la mejor opción siempre será auto-destruirse y llenar el vacío interior con placeres carnales.*Fanfic en donde tu personaje es tan promiscua que solo quieres llorar, eso no desestima su valor; lee esto y deja de usar puta como insulto.*
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Ben Copper & Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Diego Caplan/Player Character, Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Murphy McNully/Player Character, Penny Haywood/Player Character, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Nymphadora Tonks, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley, Player Character/Merula Snyde, Player Character/Talbott Winger, Rowan Khanna & Player Character, Skye Parkin/Player Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I need a mental stability spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090160) by [Lara_Kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari)



> Escribí esto porque estoy harta de encontrar tan pocos fanfics atrevidos en cualquier plataforma. No se hagan los santos porque bien que lo van a leer.  
> Por cierto, es la primera vez en años que vuelvo a escribir. Denme un respiro.  
> MC= My character

Sentía su respiración acelerarse. 

Sabía lo que se aproximaba, con Bill siempre era fácil distinguir cuando estaba por acabar. Sintió como sus partes bajas se contraían ante el movimiento fuerte y rápido de su amante, atesoraba cada uno de sus orgasmos como si fuera la primera vez. Debía admitir que Bill Weasley era uno de sus favoritos, claro que todos en Hogwarts tenían una técnica diferente pero el chico Weasley era especial. 

MC estuvo fascinada con él apenas lo vio, era un espécimen único sin duda, pero su mente atrevida jugueteaba con aquel rumor: “Bill Weasley está lleno de hermanos”. MC no los conocía, pero pensar en más como él solo le provocaba tener que apretar los muslos y respirar profundo. 

Ahora estaban en el baño de los prefectos, sin duda su sitio favorito para dar rienda suelta a su extraña relación. Ella era oprimida contra el borde de aquella bañera, y la sensación de él entrando y saliendo era algo que esperaba ansiosa. No contuvo sus gemidos y se dejó llevar por la fuerza del prefecto de Gryffindor. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello color zanahoria y tiró levemente de él, un poco de rudeza nunca se negaba, aprovechó para devorar su labio bajo y alimentar su hambre sexual. 

— Bill… No pares… 

Volvió a enredarse en un beso salvaje mientras sentía como llenaba su interior. Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras clavaba sus uñas en los omóplatos del mayor, se sentía tan caliente y húmeda. Se permitieron recuperar el aire, dando paso a la parte menos favorita de nuestra protagonista. 

Siempre era igual. Orgasmo, y luego adiós. 

Weasley le mordía con suavidad el cuello para luego salir de la bañera, secarse, cambiarse, e irse. A MC nunca le había importado que la abandonaran rápido después de una sesión pasional de sexo, pero luchaba con emociones difíciles de procesar cada vez que Bill se iba sin decir más. 

Existían cientos de chicos en Howgarts, tenía una variedad amplia para escoger -y claro que lo había hecho- pero ninguno la satisfacía. Existía un hueco que sólo él podía llenar, pero estaba segura que se negaba a algo más; eso no quitaba su amistad, fuera del baño de prefectos se presentaban como cualquier par de amigos, pero ¿Cómo ignorar que luego se reunían para follar desesperadamente en el baño? 

Ese día en Howgarts comenzó como cualquier otro. Las miradas que se clavaban en ella ya eran difíciles de descifrar ¿Era acaso por ser una rompe maldiciones? ¿Empezaban a confirmar que había tenido relaciones sexuales con casi todo alumno del colegio? Era una suerte que nunca le hubiese preocupado realmente su reputación, era quinto año y ya tenía dieciséis años ¡por el amor a Merlín! No pueden culparla por buscar un modo de desahogarse. 

Este año su primera clase era cuidado de criaturas mágicas, esperaba ver a Barnaby o a sus amigas. Pero encontró algo más: otro pelirrojo. Tan pecoso, parecía haber pasado toda su vida trabajando bajo la luz del sol; se acercó cautelosamente como sabía hacerlo, era momento de verlo caer en sus redes. 

— Hola cariño, ¿eres nuevo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes. 

—Oh, ¡Hola!- era energético, irradiaba amabilidad— No soy nuevo realmente, suelo escabullirme y no presentarme tanto en clases, si no estoy con Bill entonces estoy en la reserva de criaturas mágicas. 

— Espera…— Necesitaba procesar esa información, ¿Acaso era tan ciega? ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de que ese chico fuera un…? — Disculpa, ¿Dijiste Bill? ¿Bill Weasley? 

— Claro, es mi hermano. 

Santo cielo. Esto realmente estaba pasando, pero ¿por qué dudaba? No les temía a las represalias de Bill, podía acercarse a su hermano y mucho más. Tenía curiosidad genuina sobre él, y lo que podía ocurrir una vez que terminase de prepararlo. Estaba pensando en continuar la conversación, pero uno de los slytherin exclamó a lo lejos: 

—¡Cuidado, Charlie! Esa MC es una… 

—¡Rompe maldiciones! — interrumpió con rapidez — Me conocen mucho aquí por abrir las bóvedas malditas, aunque ese trabajo aún no ha terminado. 

Charlie sonrió levemente, su rostro parecía cargado de dudas. 

— Un gusto, MC. — Dijo Charlie, antes de alejarse para presenciar la clase. 

Odiaba el fracaso, que todo no fuera fácil. 

Quizás eso no había salido según el plan, de nuevo sentía la frustración subir por su garganta, era un sensación aplastante y odiosa. No podía controlarlo, quemaba cada centímetro de su piel y su mente la desafiaba repitiendo “De nuevo cometiste un error”. Entonces ahí es cuando empezaba la tortura: Le costaba respirar, su cuerpo comenzaba a picar como si tuviera hormigas mordiéndola, su boca se secaba y sólo quería desaparecer. 

Probablemente debía hablar con alguien sobre cómo se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo, el problema radicaba en quién se podría preocupar por ella. O mejor, ¿lograría abrirse a otro ser humano? 

Terminó la clase, al fin pudo aliviar parte de su ansiedad, pero necesitaba buscar a Barnaby, no se le ocurría nadie más para deshacerse del horrible malestar que la agobiaba. Lo vio yéndose con los libros bajo un brazo, le parecía divertido puesto que solía dudar de la capacidad de Barnaby para comprender simples textos. Se acercó a él, aprovechándose y dando gracias que en ese momento estaba solo. 

— Cariño. — Saludó mientras se ensanchaba a su brazo fuerte; sus formados músculos era algo con lo que le gustaba fantasear. — Necesito un hombro protector, ¿me ayudarías? 

Le alegraba no tener que ser tan directa y que él supiera lo que necesitaba. Su querido Slytherin era un chico especial, adorable como ninguno, siempre dispuesto a hacer sentir mejor a los demás. No sentía tanta culpa una vez que tenía la cabeza del chico entre sus piernas mientras ella sujetaba su cabello. Barnaby siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar, esa era su personalidad; no estaba aprovechándose, lo dejaba tener total libertad cuando se encerraban en la sala de artefactos. Él la devoraba, y esta vez lo sentía más hambriento de lo habitual. 

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando hoy? — Preguntó, dando pequeños respiros, pero continuando con el trabajo. 

Chico celoso. 

— Tendrás que ser más específico, cariño. Hablé con muchas personas el día de hoy. — Le gustaba jugar así con su mente, sabía que lo volvería más demandante y agresivo. Necesitaba su fuerza, olvidar cómo se sentía cuando estaba sola. 

Su jugada funcionó, Barnaby dejó de darle sexo oral para posicionarse sobre ella. Se deslizó sin problemas en su interior, y MC no le quitaba la vista de encima, sabía que sus expresiones eran su debilidad. 

— Más fuerte, Barnaby.— Se aferró a él, clavando sus uñas en su espalda. Finalmente, su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía sentirlo irrumpir en su interior; se mordió el labio y puso los ojos en blanco. Finalmente se sentía aliviada, pero tal parece que su compañero no. Todavía le impresionaba su fuerza y la agilidad que tuvo para ponerla rápidamente en cuatro, como un pequeño cachorro crup. 

— ¿Aún tienes energía? — Preguntó jadeante, todavía se sentía sensible por el último orgasmo pero Barnaby no había bajado la velocidad en ningún momento. Si esto era por sus celos, tendría que considerar conseguirse otro hombro protector. Se derrumbó apenas lo sintió acabar, se sentía agotada. —¿Qué fue eso? 

— No me mires así, lo necesitabas. —¿Acaso el joven slytherin había visto su interior? Debía aprender a esconder más sus emociones, reprimirlas y envenenarse con ellas. MC estiró su mano para acariciar su rostro, así era él y nadie podría cambiarlo. 

Esa noche no fue directamente a su habitación. Se quedó en su sala común, recostada en el sillón y mirando al techo. Rowan le había dejado una nota: 

“¡Están buscando jugadores de quidditch! Ve y haz algo, pareces un fantasma japones” 

Grosero, pero tenía razón. Debía calmarse y volver a su faceta de persona normal sin problemas emocionales. Aunque nunca le haya interesado el quidditch ni haya ido a ningún partido debía hacerlo por su inocente Rowan. Si tan sólo se atreviese a contarle lo que ha estado haciendo. 

Estaba decidido, iría a las prácticas y actuaría como cualquier estudiante. 

A menos, claro, que conociera un bocadillo nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenida a las pruebas de quidditch.  
> MC recibe una advertencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intento agregar más personajes porque ya saben lo que significa.  
> La relación de MC con Bill es dura pero tiene una historia simple y dolorosa.  
> Charlie es un pequeño algodón azúcar y entiendes porqué Bill quiere protegerlo.

Definitivamente Charlie era alguien difícil de encontrar, pero ahí estaba: absorto en sus libros sobre dragones. Lo miraba desde lejos, investigando y planeando su siguiente movimiento, ¿era genuino interés o lo hacía sólo porque no vio a Bill en todo el día? Pasó página del libro que realmente no leía, quizás debía acercarse a la sección de animales fantásticos e investigar sobre dragones. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de un ser indeseable y fastidioso. 

— Oh, preciosa MC. — canturreó Diego. — ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola y leyendo un libro al revés? 

Suspiró, había pasado por alto ese detalle. Lo que menos necesitaba era a Diego haciendo un espectáculo de Latín Lover en plena biblioteca. 

— Mi error, estoy cansada por dedicarme tanto a mis estudios. — dijo ella. — Deberías irte para que pueda seguir concentrándome. 

— Ya veo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — Caplan se posicionó detrás de ella y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. A veces podía ser tan irritable y era imposible quitárselo de encima, uno de sus mayores errores fue haberle dado una oportunidad hace unos meses. La peor parte es que ni siquiera había sido agradable, si algún día volvía a caer en un hoyo de depresión donde sólo quiera sentir humillación como única emoción humana, entonces volvería a los brazos de Diego. 

— Espacio personal, Diego. — murmuró entre dientes; sintió la los labios del chico Hufflepuff rozar su oreja, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento. Odiaba que los hombres no escucharan, o que se sintieran especiales, o peor: únicos. 

— ¿Espacio personal? Creo que no necesitamos nada de eso si vamos al baño ahora mismo. 

MC lo apartó con fuerza, no quería hacer un escándalo por lo que debía mantenerse calmada a toda costa. Miró hacia atrás, Charlie parecía estar guardando sus libros y seguramente volvería a su sala común, debía interceptarlo con suavidad y acompañarlo. 

— Nunca es agradable escucharte o estar contigo. — Nuestra protagonista le dio un pequeño empujón y una sonrisa forzosa, tomó su libro y se disponía a buscar a Charlie cuando chocó con alguien. Ahora había libros por todas partes y ambos terminaron en el suelo, tardó unos segundos en ser consciente sobre la situación, sin quererlo hizo caer al chico Weasley y a su enorme pila de libros. — Charlie, lo siento. 

El pecoso se masajeó con suavidad la cabeza y luego la vio directamente a los ojos, no parecía molesto. 

— Está bien, no te preocupes. — Comenzó a juntar sus libros; MC fue más rápido que él y en un instante ya había armado una buena pila. 

— Déjame compensarte, podemos ir a comer juntos al gran comedor. 

Charlie parecía indeciso, pero terminó aceptando. Ciertamente le preocupaba esa actitud en el chico, temía que hubiese escuchado los rumores incorrectos, normalmente los chicos se acercaban más a ella cuando se dejaban llevar por el chisme -solo querían ser uno de los afortunados o conseguir un polvo fácil-. 

No planeaba que su camino hacia el gran comedor fuera tan silencioso, necesitaba acercarse y conocerlo más. 

— Veo que traes muchos libros de dragones… 

— Son mi pasión, espero trabajar con ellos algún día. — Su sonrisa cambió, era obvio que estaba en un terreno en el que se sentía cómodo. — Sé todo sobre el tema, llevo años investigándolos. 

— Es increíble, ¿Sabes? Dicen que la próxima bóveda maldita tiene que ver con un dragón, podría llevarte conmigo la próxima vez si así lo quieres. — Sonrió de forma amable y rompió la distancia permitida entre alumnos que apenas se conocen. Habló casi en un susurro: — De hecho, necesitaré que un experto me ayude a estudiarlos. 

Charlie estaba inmóvil, sus orejas revelaban un color rojizo adorable, MC llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba acostumbrado a tal proximidad con las chicas. Iba a seguir hablando, pero una voz familiar los interrumpió. 

— Hermanito, ¿Podrías prestármela un momento? La profesora Sprout la necesita urgentemente. — Bill se veía como siempre, no daba muestras de estar molesto por su repentino acercamiento. Claro que, igualmente, estaba acostumbrado a fingir cuando estaba cerca de ella. 

— No hay problema. — miró en dirección a su compañera. — Dejaremos nuestro almuerzo en el gran comedor para otro día. 

Se despidió rápidamente y se perdió en la distancia. 

— Vamos al patio. — Ordenó Bill. 

— Entonces Sprout no me está buscando ¿verdad? — Tenia esperanzas de haber provocado otro sentimiento en Bill ¿Tal vez celos? Sin duda era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —¿Me metí en problemas con ella o contigo? 

No contestó, ya en el patio siguieron su camino hacia el puente cubierto, el prefecto de Gryffindor miró a los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie los estaba viendo o escuchando. Por suerte, nadie pasaba seguido por allí. 

— Aléjate de Charlie, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. — Su voz se tornó más profunda y un tanto amenazadora. Era una decepción, no era la charla que estaba esperando; aun así, jugueteó con la corbata de Bill, acercándolo más a ella. 

— Que grosero, sólo estoy intentando ser su amiga; además escuché de buena fuente que es el prefecto nuevo, es mi trabajo entablar relaciones de amistad con las demás casas. — Contestó con una sonrisa pícara. 

— Es gracioso escucharte hablar tanto de amistad, ni siquiera tienes amigos. Y los amigos con derechos no cuentan. 

A este punto, quizás la bofetada estuvo de más ¿Quién podía culparla? Estaba harta, cansada de cómo Bill pasaba sobre ella; temía que después de tanto tiempo no le tuviera un miserable gramo de respeto, se supone que aún son amigos, a pesar de lo que han estado haciendo. Suspiró con fuerza, como si hubiese aguantado su respiración por días. La atmósfera se silenció por unos minutos, ninguno quería verse a la cara. 

— No me vas a prohibir hablar con quién sea. — Dijo, seguía sin verlo. — Charlie decidirá qué hacer, y tú no podrás hacer nada. 

— Realmente eres un desastre caprichoso, veremos si seguirás pensando igual. — Masculló Bill. 

—¡Salúdame a tu querida novia Emily! — exclamó MC, mientras lo veía alejarse. Podía verse muy triunfal por fuera, pero por dentro era un maldito desastre; no entendía su necesidad de tener la atención de Bill, su aprobación, su mirada. Contuvo las lágrimas y clavó sus uñas en la madera del puente cubierto, debía concentrarse y ser fuerte, era momento de ir a la práctica de quidditch. 

Penny fue la más interesada en llevarla al campo de entrenamiento, tal parece que su fanatismo no era común en cuestiones de deporte. 

—¡Me emociona acompañarte a tu primer partido amistoso de quidditch! — La joven rubia daba saltos de entusiasmo por todo el campo, incluso traía pintura facial en el rostro. 

— A mí también, estuve demasiado ocupada con las bóvedas malditas y…— Bill cruzó su mente como un rayo, no era momento de pensar en él.- Estudiando, todo eso se robó mi tiempo. 

— Luces preocupada, ¡anímate! Tus prácticas serán más emocionantes ahora que Skye Parkin está en el equipo de tu casa. Estarás practicando codo a codo con la hija de Ethan Parkin, él es una leyenda. — Penny tomó los hombros de MC y la sacudió levemente. — Ellos inventaron la pinza Parkin, una de las mejores maniobras de todos los tiempos. 

— De acuerdo, fan número uno ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la pintura facial a un lado y me acompañas al estadio de quidditch? — Intentó evitar que su amiga la decore como un pastel de cumpleaños y tomó su mano para continuar su camino. 

Apenas cayó en cuenta que nunca antes había visto un partido, ni siquiera uno de práctica. Por lo que su primera vez en el estadio de sintió un tanto ¿vacía? Según Penny, esto era debido a que solo unos cuantos fanáticos iban a esos partidos amistosos. Ciertamente le parecía extraño que hasta tuviesen un comentarista, apenas podía visualizarlo dado a que ya se encontraba en la cabina. 

— Escuché que ama ser comentarista, aprovecha cada ocasión por puro amor al deporte.- Comentó Penny. 

El partido transcurrió sin más, quizás una budgler intentó golpearla y Skye Parkin terminó en la enfermería pero eran situaciones comunes en el deporte. Su amiga no lo veía así, básicamente la obligó a visitar a la pobre Skye en la enfermería. 

— Al menos podrías decirme como lo hice en mi primera práctica. — Refunfuñó, parecía interesarle más su ídolo que la razón por la que la acompañó en un principio. 

— Lo hiciste excelente, ahora vamos a crear una amistad importante que te meta de lleno en el equipo. 

— Espera, ¿qué? 

Ya en la enfermería, logró entablar una conversación con la famosa Skye Parkin, teniéndola tan cerca no se llevó la impresión sobre que fuera una mala persona. De hecho, vergonzosamente -y esto se lo llevaría a la tumba- sintió que Skye era tan lesbiana. Quizás más adelante lo descubriría, por ahora solo buscaba que fuera su entrenadora y darle tutoría a cambio. Quedaron en encontrarse en el estadio, pero antes de eso MC quería recoger un par de libros de su habitación. 

¿A esto se refería Bill? Todo era un desastre, habían vaciado su baúl y cajones, esparcieron todo su contenido en el suelo y hasta tuvieron la amabilidad de cortar sus sábanas. Al menos su almohada se veía bien, o eso creyó hasta que la tocó y explotó, provocando una lluvia de plumas. No quería creer que Bill había mandado a alguien a hacer esto, prefería pensar que se había acostado con un muchacho con novia y ella se vengó. 

— Mierda. — Resopló alguien detrás de ella. Rowan veía espantada todo el desastre.—¿Quién podría haber sido tan cruel? Tenemos que hablar con el director, esto es abusivo. 

— Rowan basta, ¿Por qué me tienes tanta fe? Yo pude haber hecho algo para merecer esto, no soy una persona digna de admiración. — Arrancó las sábanas de la cama y las dejó en el suelo, su mente maquinaba mil excusas posibles. 

— Yo te admiro, y no creo que hayas hecho algo malo. 

— No quieres ver la verdad, no lo entiendes.— Tomó un par de sus libros para la tutoría de Skye y procedió a marcharse. Rowan tomó su brazo, impidiendo que salga. 

— Explícame.— Suplicó su amiga. Era imposible, ¿qué quería saber? ¿Las noches sin dormir o como se entrega a cualquier alumno para que le haga olvidar su existencia? Demonios la atormentaban todas las noches, pensaba en su hermano, en el primer día que tuvo sexo con Bill, en las bóvedas, en su propia muerte. No podía ser sincera porque sino tendría que confesar cuantas veces lloró esperando ser ella la desaparecida y no su hermano. 

Se soltó de su agarré y no miró hacia atrás. 

Encontró a Parkin en las gradas de quidditch, levemente inclinada y con la vista al cielo parecía disfrutar de la brisa. 

— ¿Siempre estudias aquí, Skye? — Preguntó para sacarla de su ensoñación. 

— Hay más silencio que en la biblioteca. — Se excusó. — Me gusta escuchar los gritos de la gente, pero me encanta venir al estadio cuando está… Así. 

— De acuerdo, vamos a comenzar con la tutoría ¿Qué te parece? — Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. 

—¡Genial! Solo tengo que tomar mi libro y…— Para horror de MC, Skye comenzó a arrancar hojas del libro. No notaba su mirada horrorizada mientras tomaba las páginas que quería y que, según ella, eran lo único que debía estudiar. 

—¡Skye, no! Solamente para falta una ráfaga de viento y entonces…— Cómo si la hubiera invocado, una ventisca levantó todas las hojas arrancadas y ambas trabajaron juntas para poder atraparlas. No esperaba que la tutoría sea así, pero acercarse a ella era importante. 

Una vez que lograron atrapar cada una de las páginas, se sentaron en las gradas para recuperar el aliento. 

—Eso fue impresionante.— Admitió Parkin.— Demostraste verdadera agilidad, rapidez y habilidad. 

— Bueno, aprendes una o dos cosas cuando luchas contra un caballero de hielo.— De nuevo los recuerdos de Bill volvían a atormentarla, ¿acaso no podía tener un respiro? 

— Quizás sí tengas potencial para el quidditch, nos volveremos a ver pero esta vez será para entrenar.— MC sonrió de satisfacción ante las palabras de su compañera, parecía que los vientos soplaban a su favor, por muy irónico que sonase. 

Al terminar la tutoría, decidió quedarse unos momentos más en las gradas; si volvía a su habitación tendría que hacerse cargo del desastre. En cuanto juntó las suficientes fuerzas para seguir, bajó de las gradas y caminó hacia la salida. 

A sus espaldas, un fuerte ruido llamó su atención. 

El chico en silla de ruedas había tirado un enorme libro al suelo, y tenía su mirada clara en ella. 

— Me pareces conocido, ¿qué es todo esto?—. Preguntó refiriéndose al libro que el rubio había arrojado a sus pies. 

—¡Estrategia! Quieres conseguir una prueba de quidditch de la manera equivocada.— Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, dejando en confusión a MC. No entendía porqué le habló así, tenía su entrenamiento con Skye ¿o no? No necesitaba opiniones ajenas. Esperaba no volver a verlo, pero aún no entendía de donde se le hacía conocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acepto propuestas de personajes, pero no haré que MC se acueste con Snape o algo así.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguen presionándote y estás harta de ser tan manipulable.  
> Conoces a un nuevo compañero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC es tan inestable, me encanta. Aunque ¿Qué personaje no lo es?

— Bill, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. — Este ambiente se sentía tan familiar. Se preguntó en dónde estaba, cómo había llegado allí, pero los salvajes besos de su amante no la dejaban pensar. La estaba dejando en las nubes, flotando sobre todos y se sentía extasiada. 

— Quieres hacerlo, tu cuerpo habla por ti. — Sintió como su mano invadía por debajo de su falda, no se sentía preparada pero aun así… Él tenía razón, su sangre hervía y su entrepierna palpitaba, quería que la tocara más. —Dime que lo deseas, pide que continúe. 

Pronto comenzó a gemir, los dedos de Weasley la acariciaban con suavidad, tentándola hacia un camino que podría arrepentirse de tomar. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, los dedos de Bill se movían en circulo sobre su clítoris, si quería continuar entonces debía pronunciar las palabras mágicas. 

— Por favor. — Suplicó. 

Se despertó violentamente, como si hubiese tenido la peor pesadilla. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, sus compañeras de habitación estaban dormidas y seguramente quedaba tiempo para el ajetreo de ir a clases. Necesitaba un baño, despejar la cabeza de ese recuerdo que había llegado a ella en forma de sueño; se sentía una tonta dejándose influenciar tan fácil. 

Juntó su uniforme limpió y se encaminó al baño de prefectos. Lo primero que hizo fue llenar de burbujas esa enorme bañera, aprovecharía cada segundo para olvidarse del mundo exteriory como la lastimaba sin piedad. El agua se sentía agradable como si le diera un abrazo, aguantó la respiración y se sumergió completamente, su cabello bailaba un ritmo que solo existía bajo el agua y sus oídos ya no escuchaban. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo, era increíble cuanto podía aguantar si se quedaba quieta y tranquila pero no era eterno. Exhalando para recuperar el aire su cabeza volvió a la superficie.Sintió que se había excedido con las burbujas, tuvo que limpiarse varias veces el rostro para poder ver otra vez con claridad; se dio la vuelta y por instinto gritó. 

Había otro chico en la bañera, se cubrió para evitar que la vea y para defenderse ¿Quién podía ser? Del susto había cerrado los ojos y el miedo paralizante no la dejaba abrirlos. Mucho tiempo temió que esto pasara, algún chico iba a aprovecharse de ella por creerla tan fácil como todos murmuran, y nadie iba a defenderla porque su reputación estaba sellada. 

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — Gritó Charlie mientras cubría sus ojos, hablaba de forma acelerada por su nerviosismo. — Juro que no te había visto, Bill me dijo que el baño se preparaba solo por las mañanas y yo… 

Su voz fue suficiente para recuperar la compostura, de repente ya no había nada que temer;ella no era la presa, sino más bien el cazador. Se tomó el tiempo para ver su cuerpo cubierto de burbujas, sorprendentemente no tenía pecas en el pecho pero su estructura física era algo que le intrigaba y deseaba averiguar más. Mientras él intentaba excusarse, nadó hacia él y quitó las manos de su rostro. 

— Charlie, está bien. Estas cosas pasan, es mi culpa por olvidar ponerle un hechizo a la puerta.— Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora; no era suficiente para el joven Weasley, solo podía tartamudear y desviar la mirada. “Es un chico tan bueno”, pensó para sí. 

En un impulso atrapó sus labios en un beso, una jugada riesgosa, se había salteado todo el protocolo pero si él le correspondía entonces habría valido la pena. 

Charlie cortó el beso. 

— Espera. — tartamudeó. — Sólo somos estudiantes, no podemos… 

MC volvió a insistir con un beso más dominante, sentía como poco a poco su compañerocomenzaba a relajarse. Debajo del agua, percibió como sus manos buscaban sus caderas;inevitablemente iniciaron sus dudas ¿Lo necesitaba realmente? Podía dejarlo pasar y no molestar más a esa pobre alma inocente. Iba a dejarlo ir pero vio como la puerta del baño se abría, Charlie aún no lo había notado pero ahí estaba su hermano Bill con el horror grabado en el rostro. El menor de los Weasley estaba muy ocupado mordisqueando su cuello, MC sintió una descarga de éxtasis y placer, solo ser vista por él era suficiente. Le bastaba con quesintiera una parte del dolor que le había infligido. No apartó la vista de Bill, gimió con fuerza y se apretó más al cuerpo de Charlie. 

— No pares, Charlie. Más fuerte…— Bill apretaba sus puños, envuelto en ira salió del baño tan silenciosamente como entró. MC se separó de Charlie y casi estalla en carcajadas, su rostro pecoso estaba tan rojo y se veía excitado.- Creo que ya tengo que irme, tendrás que disfrutar tu baño solo. 

Le dirigió una última mirada antes de cambiarse e irse. 

Apenas entró en su sala común supo que algo andaba mal, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban reunidos y discutían entre sí. Uno de ellos la señaló al grito de “¡Ahí está!”. Pronto, tuvo un tumulto de gente arremolinándose a su alrededor y exigiendo respuesta. 

—¡100 puntos menos! ¿Acaso sabes algo sobre esto? — vociferó uno de los estudiantes. 

— ¿Cómo dices? Eso es imposible. — intentó encontrar una forma de calmarlos pero el estrés era general.- Podemos arreglarlo, tenemos mucho tiempo para juntar el doble de puntos. 

—¡Queremos respuestas! — gritó el grupo. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. 

— Escuchen, somos buenos estudiantes pero nos metemos en problemas todo el tiempo. Quizás simplemente fuimos acumulando errores que explotaron en nuestros rostros, eso no quiere decir que debamos decaer y dejarnos vencer. Si nos mantenemos juntos y comprometidos podremos levantarnos otra vez. — Era definitivo que hubo un cambio para mejor en el rostro de sus compañeros; era cruel mentirles en la cara, sabía perfectamente que la reducción de esos puntos era su culpa. Debía buscar a Bill y enfrentarlo. 

Varios gryffindor decían que no había regresado a su sala común desde que salió temprano por la mañana, Penny no lo había visto en las mazmorras, y Rowan tampoco lo vio en las cercanías de la biblioteca. Nadie parecía haberlo visto y eso sólo la hacía provocarse más por su siguiente movimiento ¿Qué estaba planeando? Si seguía restándoles puntos entonces no podría controlar más a los integrantes de su casa. 

Mientras pensaba qué hacer, sacó un pergamino en blanco y practicó origami con éste. Sin estar realmente concentrada terminó por crear un dragón, quizás el tema estaba más arraigado a su subconsciente de lo que creía. Sopló con suavidad sus alas y observó como se alejaba volando. Eso le dio una idea de dónde podría estar escondido Bill. 

Lo encontró en el puente cubierto, era la respuesta más obvia pero menos probable. Estaba serio, mirando hacia la lejanía y con los brazos apoyados en el barandal de madera; se acercó pasivamente, tenía la misma sensación que aparecía cuando trataba con un animal salvaje. 

— Sabia que estarías aquí. — Dijo MC. 

— Y yo sabía que me encontrarías. — Más rápido de lo que pensó, Bill la empujó contra la construcción de madera, sosteniendo su camisa con fuerza. — ¿Siquiera se te ocurrió escucharme? Te dije que te alejaras, ¿Qué fue todo eso? 

Intentó librarse pero su agarre era más fuerte, forcejearon un rato pero liberarla no era una opción. 

— No debería importarte lo que hago, ¿acaso soy tu propiedad? — De nuevo, odiaba que no le hicieran caso; volvió a sacudirse violentamente sin resultados. 

— Ese no es el punto, Charlie es mi hermano menor y sabes que puedes conseguirte a otro chico con quien jugar. Él es diferente. — Bill sujetaba con cada vez más fuerza su camisa, se arrugaba con el agarre y comenzó a tener que terminase por arrancársela. — Tu espectáculo de ayer fue innecesario y… 

— ¿Entonces es eso? — Preguntó con una sonrisa. Su mano se movió rápidamente para alcanzar la entrepierna del mayor, él logró zafarse pero ya había confirmado sus sospechas.— Por eso te escondiste, te gustó pero no me quieres compartir. 

La empujó al suelo y levantó sus manos por sobre su cabeza, el golpe le había arrebatado el aire de los pulmones, fue tan doloroso que casi se rinde y suelta un par de lágrimas. No era momento de mostrarse vulnerable, tenía que enseñar su fuerza. 

— Haremos esto: — Comenzó, Bill. — Vas a dejar a mi hermano en paz, y si esto es un teatro para llamar mi atención entonces lo pararás. No seguiré haciendo todo lo posible para que tu casa se ponga en tu contra. 

Estiró sus piernas y atrajo la cadera de Bill, chocó con su erección y lo mantuvo contra ella. Lo escuchaba pedir que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo siempre lo delataba; se frotó juguetona mientras oía como se le escapaban los más deliciosos suspiros. 

— ¿Qué pasa, Weasley? Creí que intentabas amenazarme. — Sus brazos fueron liberados a la vez que sus piernas eran abiertas, volvió a frotarse contra ella más deseoso y sus manos se deslizaron para levantar su falda y bajar su ropa interior. MC se incorporó para detenerlo.— Creo que perdiste toda la sangre que tienes en el cerebro, olvidas que cualquiera puede pasar y vernos. 

Se puso de pie, Bill seguía de rodillas y con un bulto en sus pantalones. Era difícil tomárselo en serio. 

— Aléjate de mí hermano. 

— Preocúpate porque pueda mantener alejado de mí. 

— Bill, ¿Podemos hablar a solas? — No le gustaba tener que interferir cuando estaba con su grupo de amigos, pero lo que había sucedido no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Se alejaron del resto de los estudiantes, MC movía sus pies con nerviosismo. — Yo necesito hablar sobre ayer. 

— Oh, ¿eso? — Parecía despreocupado, como si no entendiera lo profundo de la situación. —Creo que no hay mucho de qué hablar. 

— Tuvimos sexo, ¿a qué te refieres con que no hay nada qué hablar? — Tal vez no era el mejor momento para confesar que fue su primera vez ¿Acaso no era obvio? Ella era una niña, ¡y el no era muy mayor!

— Nadie se va a enterar, mucho menos Emily. — Sentía que su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño, no entendía porque la mencionaba en un momento así, ella no entraba en la ecuación. 

— ¿Vas a seguir con ella después de lo que pasó? — Preguntó, espantada. 

— Nos dejamos llevar y eso fue todo, no vas a dejar de ser mi amiga por una tontería ¿verdad?— Quería decir que no, pero no quería ser su amiga. Ilusamente creyó que podrían llegar a ser algo más; se mordió el labio para no llorar, se sentía tonta. 

— Sólo no volvamos a repetir esto. — murmuró con la cabeza baja. 

Ese día comenzó todo, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A pesar de su charla Bill siguió buscándola y ella seguía entregándose a él. No era suficiente, necesitaba más; buscó a un alumno interesado en ella e hizo cosas que antes ni siquiera pensaría. Buscaba llenar el vacío que Weasley le dejaba cada vez que se iba, pero nadie la satisfacía. No importa qué tan suave o doloroso fuera. 

Sentada en el campo de entrenamiento, leía el libro que aquel chico misterioso había arrojado a sus pies. Se distrajo de su lectura cuando un avión de papel aterrizó a su lado, o mejor dicho un dragón. El mismo que ella había armado horas antes. 

Charlie se acercó a ella, con más papeles bajo su brazo. 

— Sin duda un diseño impresionante, pero tienes que desafiarte a ti misma y buscar nuevos horizontes. — Observó con atención cómo Charlie mezclaba y doblaba varios pergaminos para crear un hermoso dragón galés común. 

— Es muy bello. — Admitió. 

Ella volvió la vista al libro, su amigo seguía practicando su origami y el silencio se volvía más palpable a medida que pasaba el tiempo. El muchacho pecoso fue el primero en tomar la palabra. 

— Quería hablar sobre lo que pasó en el baño de prefectos. 

No podía hacerlo. Si le quitaba importancia o lo minimizaba entonces sería igual que Bill, no sabía como se sentía Charlie pero no podía enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, quizás por eso tenía que alejarse. No sabía pelear con la realidad. 

— Tengo que practicar quidditch, hablaremos después. — Se puso de pie y corrió en dirección al estadio, aunque sabía que nadie la estaba siguiendo no paró en ningún momento. 

Sentía que se había equivocado terriblemente al acercársele, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de romper un corazón o hacer sentir como basura a alguien. No deseaba infligir el mismo dolor que ella sintió, ni la búsqueda desesperada por encontrar algo que llene el vacío. 

Preguntó a algunos de los estudiantes por el chico en silla de ruedas, fue ahí cuando descubrió que era el comentarista. Ahora existía una razón por la que se le hizo familiar la primera vez. Tomó una escoba y subió directamente a la cabina; según sus fuentes, él también la estaba buscando. 

Ahora más de cerca, podía analizarlo pero sólo se concentraba en la silla de ruedas ¿Cómo sobrevivía en Hogwarts con sus infinitas escaleras? Imaginó a los profesores lanzándole Wingardium Leviosa pero no dijo nada. 

—¡Ahí estás! — Exclamó el chico en cuanto la vio. 

—¿Estabas esperándome? 

—Estaba 92.7% seguro de que vendrías. Suelo hacer una gran primera impresión. — MC no podía estar más en desacuerdo con sus palabras, tirarle libros no era precisamente su idea de buena impresión. 

—Sobre eso... ¿Siempre te presentas aventando tu libro de jugadas a la cara de las personas y luego te vas? 

—Eso no es lo que ocurrió. — Contestó en su defensa mientras reía. 

—Claro que sí, yo estaba ahí. — ¿De verdad iba a negarlo? Tenía experiencia discutiendo, esto podría llevar un rato si no admitía la verdad. 

—Lo que pasó es que se me cayeron mis jugadas... — Comentó con inocencia. — Y luego me dijiste “Me pareces conocido ¿Qué es todo esto?” y yo dije “estrategia”, y luego dije que quieres conseguir una prueba de quidditch de la manera equivocada, y después me fui. 

—¿No fue lo que dije? — Preguntó, ciertamente confundida. 

—No, lo que dijiste fue que aventé mi libro de jugadas de quidditch y luego me fui. Y luego dije que eso no había pasado. Y luego tú dijiste “claro que sí, yo estaba ahí”... 

—¡Está bien, está bien! — lo interrumpió antes de que se quedasen atrapados en un círculo eterno. No negaba que el desconocido era un tanto extraño, pero fue la charla más larga que tuvo con alguien sin desviarse a algo sexual. Podía utilizar el momento para demostrar que sí puede hacer amigos normales. 

—Así es charlar con un comentarista de quidditch... — Admitió algo avergonzado. 

—Es bastante encantador. — Su respuesta tuvo un impacto positivo, la sonrisa del comentarista creció y su pecho se infló de orgullo. 

—¡Es exactamente lo que dice mi mamá! Por cierto, soy Murphy McNully. El próximo mejor comentarista de quidditch del mundo mágico. Es mi plan, al menos. Según mi competencia, creo que tengo una oportunidad de 3 a 1. 

—Eso fue más que una buena presentación, Murphy. — No le desagradaba del todo, sus expresiones lo hacían ver como un niño pequeño y eso sólo le dio esperanzas ¿Qué tan difícil sería entablar una sana amistad con un niñito? 

—Mis amigos me llaman McNully. 

—¿Somos amigos? Ni siquiera me he presentado. — Contestó divertida, parecía haber agarrado confianza. 

—Todos saben quién eres: Rompe maldiciones, rompe reglas y ¡aspirante alborotador de quidditch! ¡Sin pruebas y sin entrenamiento! — Si él conocía algo más sobre ella entonces aun no lo demostraba; si realmente no lo sabía, entonces sería un alivio. — No te lancé un montón de jugadas porque crea que tiene experiencia como estratega de quidditch. 

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? — Lo admitió, dijo claramente que le lanzó un libro. 

—No. Te he visto practicar. Tienes talento, si no, no te habría lanzado nada. — Era obvio que Murphy admitía su ataque con el libro pero no era consciente de eso. O quizás solo jugaba con ella. 

—¿Gracias? 

—Pero eres puro instinto... ¡No tienes conocimiento! 

—No comprendo. He estado entrenando sin parar. — Dijo decepcionada; aún necesitaba la ayuda de Skye pero no sentía que estaba fracasando. 

—...En la “Escuela de Skye”, donde tienes buenas calificaciones por ser buena atrapando papeles que vuelan por el viento.Nadie duda que Skye te ayudará a desarrollar increibles habilidades físicas en tiempo récord, pero aún te falta mucho conocimiento táctico de quidditch que aprender si quieres impresionar a Orión Amari. 

—¿Quién es Orión Amari? — No ubicaba a nadie con ese nombre, además tenía entendido que solo debía impresionar a la hija de Ethan Parkin. 

—¡Es el capitán de tu equipo! ¡Decide quién está invitado a la prueba para el puesto de cazador! ¿Skye no te dijo cómo funciona? 

—No estaba enterada, supongo que no me cuenta la historia completa. — Refunfuñó. 

—Creo que es porque Skye y Orión se mezclan tan bien como el asfódelo y la infusión de ajenjo...Es decir, es mejor mantenerlos separados a menos que sepas lo que haces. 

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si dejamos esta charla para otro momento? Tengo que seguir entrenando. — Se alejó lentamente, por lo que aún pudo escuchar a Murphy hablar de números. 

—¡Hay un 94.4% de posibilidades de que vuelvas! — Exclamó. — ¿O quizás un 91.3%? ¿87.2%? 

Luego de la práctica decidió volver directamente a su habitación, no tenía la suficiente energía mental para seguir socializando y mucho menos con Murphy, por muy agradable que fuera no quería terminar con el cerebro revuelto. 

Cansada y casi arrastrando los pies logró llegar al Patio Medio, pero sus reflejos le fallaron y no fue capaz de alejarse en cuanto vio a Charlie correr hacia ella. No había donde esconderse, ni encontraba algún conocido en quien refugiarse entre los alumnos que disfrutaban el patio. Se le acababa el tiempo, volvió a revisar la zona con la mirada y eso solo lo empeoró. Bill estaba allí, en medio de sus amigos de séptimo año; estaba esperando su reacción. 

—Veo que terminaste tu charla, ¿ya tienes tiempo para mí? — Dijo Charlie. 

—Charlie no puedo hablar contigo —Intentó huir, intentaba pensar mil excusas lo suficientemente creíbles para posponer esta charla. Si lo rechazaba ahora entonces lo perdería para siempre, volvería a dejarse manipular por Bill y afirmaría que cumple sus órdenes ciegamente. 

—¿Hice algo malo? Es por esto que necesitamos hablar, sé que la otra vez estuvimos cerca de hacerlo y yo... 

—Ya te dije que no puedo hablar contigo. — Masculló. No lo merecía, era agradable y demasiado inocente para portarse como una perra con él; controlar sus impulsos era algo que podía esperar, sólo quería dejar de sentirse acorralada. Fijó su vista en él y se preguntó por qué lastimaba a las personas sin razón, actuaba sin pesar todo el tiempo. Igual que ahora. — Dile a Bill que me deje en paz. 

Definitivamente su respuesta lo dejó en shock, ni en sus peores sueños habría imaginado que lo mencionaría. Su rostro pecoso se veía triste, ni siquiera sabía qué decir. MC tomó ventaja de la situación y huyó. 

De nuevo había cometido un error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente entendimos un poco de este problema entre Bill y MC.  
> Aunque ahora veremos qué pasará gracias a su comentario final.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Amigos en secreto? Veremos cuanto aguantas y si Bill tiene razón cuando te dice que sólo quieres cogértelos.  
> Hay alguien se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña reunión privada, veremos en qué resulta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que debo colocar una advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un INTENTO de violación, pero un héroe llega justo a tiempo para detenerlo.  
> No se preocupen el culpable (o los culpables) serán colgados en la plaza pública de Hogsmade y bailarán alrededor de sus cuerpos. Eso non será incluido en la historia pero solo quería que lo supieran.
> 
> No quiero enfocarme mucho en Bill/MC porque hay demasiados personajes en los cuales concentrarme.  
> ¿Cuando veremos la faceta sexual de Charlie? Pequeño bastardo asexual, yo quiero ver eso.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Su vista se quedó clavada en el techo, la opresión que sentía en el pecho iba a matarla en cualquier momento; si cerraba los ojos pensaba en Jacob, si los abría entonces sus pensamientos iban directo a los hermanos Weasley. Su mente gritaba recuerdos, de los más dolorosos a los más agradables, no podía callar las voces que clamaban una solución. 

Tratar de dormir no era una opción, sólo pensaba en su hermano y en cuanto lo necesitaba en ese instante. Era la única persona con quien se entendía de forma genuina, desde que eran niños la cuidó y amó pese a sus errores. Cargaba en soledad la responsabilidad de encontrarlo, de proteger a todos en Hogwarts; desde su primer año tuvo una aplastante presión por ser quien todos esperaban que fuera. 

Pensar que ahora se preocupaba por problemas tan banales como los hombres. Deseaba, desde lo profundo de su corazón, que la noche fuera eterna. Así no tendría que enfrentar a nadie mañana. La ponía furiosa preocuparse tanto por lo que pensaba Bill, lo que podría llegar a hacer, quería correr a su brazo y suplicarle que la perdone. Probablemente lo haría. 

“Debo buscarlo al amanecer en el baño de prefectos"— pensó. — “Esperaré lo que haga falta.” 

Si él podría perdonarla, entonces significaba que muy en el fondo la quería. 

La mañana llegó, intentó arreglar su aspecto cansado pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Sólo tenía que suplicarle, decirle que no fue su intención hablarle así a Charlie y que no intentaba causarle problemas. 

Contrario a sus planes, su corazón le falló y no fue directamente al baño de prefectos, en cambio se escondió en el pasillo donde el hielo maldito apareció por primera vez. Se sentó bajo la ventana llena de colores, y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas; para su fortuna, ese pasillo era el menos concurrido. Tendría tiempo para pensar y calmar sus nervios. 

Vio a un par de chicos slytherin entrar, tendría que despedirse de su tranquilidad. Intentó ignorar los chistes absurdos que se hacían entre ellos, debían ser de un sexto o séptimo año puesto que sus bromas iban dirigidas a otros profesores más avanzados. Milagrosamente el ruido paró, pero el ambiente se tornó pesado; al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que los chicos nunca se fueron, estaban parados frente a ella, observándola. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, los hombres en manada podían llegar a ser aterradores. 

— No imaginábamos encontrarte aquí. — Dijo uno de los slytherin. MC se puso de pie, esperando el desenlace de sus palabras. — ¿Estabas esperando a alguien? ¿Un nuevo amante? 

Así que sólo estaban allí por eso. Le asqueaban, ¿Con qué derecho se expresaban así? Eran todos iguales, se sentían moralmente superiores y luego dejaban florecer sus más bajos instintos. 

— Sí, espero al inútil de tu padre. — Contestó desafiante. En unos instantes se abalanzaron sobre ella y la sujetaron sus brazos, al tener sus piernas libres fue lógico para ella dar patadas y puntapiés a quien se atravesara. Maldita sea su mala actitud, pero se consolaba a sí misma pensando que no habría marcado una diferencia con quedarse callada. 

— No seas tan ruda, creí que ofrecías tus servicios a quien fuera ¡Incarcerus! — Sintió las cuerdas apretar su cuerpo y cayó como un peso muerto al suelo. Ahora estaba en un serio problema, no conseguía liberarse ni alcanzar su varita y esos estudiantes parecían planear un festín con su cuerpo. Se sintió valiente y capaz de enfrentarlos, pero comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo y aquello la descolocó; gritaba por ayuda pero la harían callar en cualquier momento y no quería averiguar con qué. Los muchachos comenzaron a bajar sus cremalleras; reaccionó escupiendo insultos e intentando morderlos, uno de los más altos puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla, servía para distraerla mientras bajaban sus bragas. 

Inesperadamente, uno de los chicos salió volando hacia el otro lado del pasillo, comenzaron a escucharse varios Desmaius provocando que todos salieran corriendo. MC cerró los ojos y se puso en posición fetal, aún sentía sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Fugazmente vio el cabello anaranjado de alguien que se inclinaba para liberarla, apenas se sintió como desaparecían las ataduras se abalanzó para abrazar las piernas de su héroe. 

—¡Bill, estás aquí! — Su rostro estaba pegado a las piernas de su salvador, desesperada y aliviada por su contacto.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? 

Él no respondió, cuando se elevó para aferrarse a su cuello notó que no era quien esperaba. 

Era Charlie. 

— Ay no, discúlpame… Yo no quería…— ¿Ahora cómo podría excusarse? 

— Incarcerus.- — dijo con voz suave; volvió a sentir las cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo y se espantó, seguramente quería vengarse o fue enviado por Bill para hacerle daño. Sin poder evitarlo, su cejas se juntaron y sus labios temblaron a la vez que dejaba escapar un sollozo. Charlie la tomó suavemente para sentarla en el suelo a su lado. — Creo que está será la única manera en que podemos hablar, lamento si te asusté. Respecto a esos chicos, se lo diré al director. 

Sorbió por su nariz, todavía temerosa e impactada por lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. Si él no hubiese llegado, probablemente la situación sería diferente; se imaginó siendo perpetrada por esos salvajes y que luego comentarían la situación con orgullo. 

— ¿Qué quieres? — se animó a preguntar; atada completamente era difícil limpiar las lágrimas de miedo que se fugaban de sus ojos. 

— ¿Por qué me pediste que Bill te deje en paz? ¿Te está haciendo daño? — Preguntó Charlie. MC no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste, claro que Bill Weasley le había hecho daño ¿Valía la pena hablar de eso? La respuesta era clara. No necesitaba saber lo mucho que pensaba en él, que soñaba con sus momentos a solas, como fue su apoyo en la búsqueda de su hermano, y que le entregó su virginidad sin pensarlo. 

— No es eso. — Mintió. — Él quiere protegerte y piensa que no es conveniente que te vean conmigo. 

— ¿Es por los rumores? Eso es una tontería, es obvio que eres la víctima aquí. Esos chicos te atacaron porque se dejaron llevar por lo que dicen los demás, mi hermano no puede ser tan tonto para imitarlos. — Se veía ofendido; a sus ojos MC era inocente, y no pensaba mal de ella. Ni siquiera por su encuentro en el baño. 

— Él tiene sus razones, no voy a pelear contra lo que quiere. 

— Deberías hablar con él, hacerle entender que no eres mala influencia para mí. Si no le gusta, podemos ser amigos en secreto. — Ambos rieron ante esa posibilidad, nada podía ser tan fácil. 

— ¿Y cómo funciona eso? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa. 

— Tu hermano tiene una habitación ¿no? Podemos encontrarnos allí después de nuestras clases en historia de la magia. — con un movimiento de su varita la liberó de su trampa; MC dudaba sobre el plan, en un principio debido a que nunca llevaba chicos al cuarto de su hermano pero -de todos modos- solo estarían allí un rato y como amigos. Podía hacer felices a ambos hermanos Weasley. Aceptó la propuesta a pesar de la incertidumbre.- Aún tienes que hablar con mi hermano. 

— Somos adultos, Charlie. Podemos resolver todos nuestros problemas de manera civilizada. 

Pidió al cielo que su conversación con Bill fuera civilizada, pero no lo fue. Se encontraron en el baño de prefectos, no sin antes agregar todos los posibles hechizos a la puerta para evitar que alguien entre o los escuche. Era su momento de redención, enseñarle que aún le era fiel e implorar su compañía. 

¿Cómo demostrarlo? Reduciéndose a sí misma, claro. Lo necesitaba más que el aire que respiraba, vivía por sus caricias y su sonrisa. Haría lo necesario con tal de conservarlo en su vida, se convertiría en quien él quisiera con tal de aprobación. De rodillas, lo miró a los ojos y pronunció la primer palabra. 

— Perdóname. 

Él suspiró y desvió la mirada, necesitaba más. 

— Perdóname, no quería causar problemas entre ustedes. Fue un accidente. — No dejó de verlo a pesar de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se puso de pie y movió su rostro para que la viera directamente.- Esto no tiene que cambiar nada, aprendí la lección. 

Le robó varios besos que él tardó en devolver, parecía divertirse con su patético intento de volver todo a la normalidad. Bill mordió el labio de su compañera y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el frágil cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos. Sabía que aguantaría lo que sea si eso lo hacía feliz, le entusiasmaba tener tanto poder; MC lo besaba desesperada, suplicando su afecto, el mayor de los Weasley no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para demostrar su dominio. 

Su ropa fue rápidamente arrancada, se sentía feliz de satisfacerlo. Aguantaría los jalones de cabello y las mordidas, el maltrato era necesario para su redención. Bill succionaba con fuerza sus senos, y provocaba que su espalda se arqueara, lo necesitaba dentro de ella. Le dio unas últimas mordidas antes de sentarse con las piernas abiertas, MC supo lo que quería pero la vergüenza la invadía. Sin esperar una orden, se inclinó hacia su miembro erecto y comenzó a lamer cada centímetro; su mano sobre su cabeza era como un premio, aún cuando tomó el control para mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo. Usó toda su concentración para no ahogarse y poder respirar, era tan rápido y violento, no estaba segura de si podría aguantar más tiempo. 

Paró luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Intentó recuperar el aire que le había arrebatado, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y brillaban por la mezcla de saliva y líquido pre seminal. Su clítoris exigía ser tocado, y era una obvia señal de su excitación; Bill sonrió mientras veía como MC apretaba sus piernas y gemía suavemente con el contacto. 

— Si quieres acabar tendrás que montarme. — Ella se subió a su regazo, con el rostro rojo tomó su pene y se lo introdujo. Siempre era difícil acostumbrarse al tamaño de Bill, pero su propia humedad facilitaba el trabajo.- Salta, quiero ver que tanto lo disfrutas. 

Se movió dando saltos rápidos y precisos sobre su polla, gemía de placer y de alivio. Si se quedaba a su lado todo estaría bien, seguían siendo un equipo inseparable de rompe maldiciones. 

Sintió golpes en la puerta, Bill tomó las caderas de su amante y las movió con fuerza. La cabeza de su pene llegaba a lo más profundo, y nuestra protagonista pronto dejó escapar unas lágrimas de placer, se aferró a los hombros del mayor tratando de no perder el ritmo. 

— Bill, ¿estás ahí? — Charlie seguía tocando la puerta; era evidente que este encuentro fue planeado a su favor. Cambiaron de posición, ahora sus pecho estaba contra el suelo y sus caderas levantadas, clavó las uñas en el piso del baño e intentó minimizar sus gemidos. 

— No te contengas ahora, nadie puede escucharte. — Sabía que tenía razón, y era inútil luchar contra el calor que consumía su cuerpo. Dejó escapar sus gemidos con más libertad, gritaba el nombre de Bill a medida que imploraba por no parar. — Esto es para que entiendas que obedecerme trae cosas buenas, que Charlie allá fuera es un recordatorio de eso. Dime si lo entendiste. 

No contestó al instante, era complicado ordenar sus pensamientos en ese estado. Solo cuando Bill se detuvo -en su desesperación- logró expresarse en virtud de la respuesta que exigía. 

—¡Sí, Bill! Lo entiendo, por favor no pares ahora…— movió su propio trasero para seguir sintiendo como entraba y salía, provocando una pequeña risa en él. 

— A veces puedes llegar a ser tan obscena…— Decidido y satisfecho con su respuesta, prosiguió a darle el orgasmo que tanto anhelaba. No se sentía culpable, era lo mejor para su hermano y para ella. MC podía ser muy inestable y creía firmemente que sus decisiones eran por su bien. 

Sí, la relación entre ellos era complicada. Se refugiaba sabiendo que no existían sentimientos involucrados, solo una necesidad de pasarla bien. 

O eso pensaba. 

Esta vez el protocolo fue diferente, Bill Weasley la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, dándole suaves caricias mientras sentía como la pequeña mujer en sus brazos se relajaba, le daría tiempo para recuperarse de su orgasmo. Los latidos de su fuerte compañero eran la música más relajante que pudiese escuchar, finalmente sintió una paz que hace tiempo no se presentaba en su vida. 

— ¿Vas a portarte bien? — Preguntó con suavidad; MC esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la pregunta, su única respuesta fue “Lo intentaré”. 

Por esa noche, las pesadillas y el insomnio se fueron. La mañana traía la esperanza de un cambio positivo para todos, incluso para ella. 

Todos estaban animados ese día, los estudiantes reían, los profesores eran más suaves respecto a la tarea e incluso Flitch los dejó en paz. El clima era cálido y apenas se sentía la brisa suficiente para relajarse; fue cuando MC descansaba en el patio de la torre del reloj con sus amigos y Tonks se acercó. 

— Amiga…— Su sonrisa la hizo sospechar, debía tener algún plan en mente. — Varios Hufflepuff están felices porque su casa ganó este último partido de quidditch, y pensaba -ya que eres prefecta- que podrías hacer la vista gorda ante una pequeña reunión que haremos en nuestra sala común. 

— Tonks, contigo nada es pequeño. — La analizó de arriba abajo intentando descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.- ¿Qué planeas realmente? 

— Quizás… Bueno, yo pensaba invitar a chicos y chicas de otras casas…— Confesó; mordía un regaliz con una sonrisa juguetona y pícara. Ante la mirada desaprobatoria de MC, juntó sus manos en modo de súplica. — No seas cruel. 

— Sabes que no puedo cubrirte en algo así. 

—¡Nos metemos en problemas todo el tiempo! Esto no es una broma monumental, sólo es una pequeña reunión privada. Dejaré que vengas tú y todos tus amigos. — Tonks se las arregló para que su cara pareciera la de un perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia. Sus deberes de prefecta la obligaban a actuar correctamente, su jefe de casa esperaba que diera el ejemplo. 

— A mí no me molestaría ir a una reunión privada. — Dijo Rowan, sin quitar la vista de su libro. 

— Opino lo mismo, no creo que sea tan malo. — No esperaba que Ben diera su apoyo a la idea; se volvía complicado rechazar la oferta de Tonks. 

— De acuerdo, pero si haces una tontería me voy a desligar del asunto y están solos en esto. — Advirtió. Nymphadora dio un grito de alegría y la abrazó con fuerza, comentando como no se arrepentiría de su decisión. 

— Los veré en la noche, vengan bien vestidos pero no demasiado. — Susurró la metamorfomaga. — Recuerden golpear en el segundo barril de la parte inferior, en medio de la segunda fila, en el ritmo de "Helga Hufflepuff", que hará que el barril abra la tapa, dejando al descubierto un pasadizo que lleve al sótano. 

Mientras la tarde pasaba y las cosas se calmaban, notó que varios estudiantes se volvían más escurridizos y evitaban que los vieran hablando en público. Tomó eso como un augurio de lo que pasaría en la “reunión privada" de Tonks. No quería concentrarse en eso, alejó los malos pensamientos e intentó tenerle algo de fe a su amiga. 

Al salir de su clase de historia de la magia, recordó que vería a Charlie en el cuarto de su hermano. Camino hacia allá tratando de no levantar sospechas, al menos Bill tenía clases al otro lado del castillo. Se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño Weasley ya la estaba esperando. 

— Charlie, nuestra clase terminó hace dos minutos, ¿cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? 

— Pensé en que caminaremos juntos hacia aquí pero eso llamaría la atención, decidí salir un poco antes sin que Binns se diera cuenta. — Explicó. Se veía notablemente nervioso, como un niño que realiza su primera travesura y siente la adrenalina recorrer sus venas. 

— Bueno, tenemos un rato para quedarnos aquí ¿Quieres jugar globstones? — Casi ríe ante la pregunta que ella misma formuló, le parecía una locura estar encerrada a solas con un estudiante y no hacer nada fuera de lo normal. Era aún más cómico que Charlie aceptase su propuesta, y que la siguiente media hora se hubiese desarrollado tan casualmente; casi olvidó que unos chicos la atacaron ayer y que luego volvió a entregarse al mayor de los Weasley. 

Hablaron de trivialidades como sus respectivas familias. Charlie hablaba con entusiasmo de sus hermanos y su pequeña hermana Ginny, sus padres parecían ser las personas más amorosas del mundo mágico. Claro que MC no tenía mucho que contar respecto a su familia, todos conocían la historia de cómo Jacob se volvió loco por buscar las bóvedas y que seguro ahora trabajaba para el señor tenebroso. 

— Tú no crees eso, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Charlie. 

— Claro que no. Jacob era la mejor persona que pude haber conocido, siempre fue tan dulce y…— Suspiró; se preguntaba constantemente cómo sería su vida si él estuviera en ella. Todos sus intentos por encontrarlo fracasaron y se sentía lejos de obtener respuestas. Se aclaró la garganta para cambiar de tema. — Así que, ¿escuchaste sobre la reunión privada de Tonks? 

— Claro que sí, dicen que será una bomba. Estudiantes de todas las casas bebiendo alcohol y… 

— Espera, espera. — Lo interrumpió. — Es sólo una reunión privada, nadie va a emborracharse. 

— Eso no es lo que dice la gente, ¡Gané! — MC hizo un mohín por haberse dejado distraer ¿Había sido una táctica o su amigo hablaba en serio? — Como sea, lo descubriremos pronto. 

— Charlie, eres prefecto. — Le recordó. — Ni siquiera deberías pensar en ir a una fiesta prohibida. 

— Pero tú también irás. 

— Touché. 

Esa noche Rowan la ayudó a prepararse. “Eres bella, podrías llamar la atención del chico que quieras", escuchaba mientras peinaba su cabello. Debía admitir que era bastante suave cepillando su cabellera, y procuraba no lastimarla. 

— Rowan, los chicos son quienes deberían pelearse por llamar nuestra atención. — Se maquilló un poco para resaltar sus facciones, e intentó escoger la ropa menos llamativa posible. 

— En serio me harás enojar esta noche. — Resopló su amiga. Dirigió su varita hacia la camiseta de MC y exclamó: “¡Diffindo!”. Nuestra protagonista tocó su estómago para asegurarse de que seguía viva, un hechizo así podría haberla atravesado pero por suerte solo convirtió su brenda en un top. 

— Pudiste pedirme que me quite la camisa y luego cortarla. — Espetó. La risa de su amiga la calmó, se disculpó entre carcajadas. 

— ¿Quieres que también corte tus pantalones? 

— Aleja tu varita, Khanna. 

Escabullirse hacia Hufflepuff fue toda una hazaña, era muy tarde y la seguridad solía aumentar a esas horas. Todos los estudiantes buscaban los caminos menos concurridos y se escondían ante el más mínimo ruido. Tuvieron suerte de llegar sanas y salvas a la fiesta, lamentablemente confirmaron que no era una pequeña reunión. 

Sonaban a todo volumen “Las brujas de Macbeth", la sala común estaba llena de estudiantes que gritaban y cantaban, las botellas volaban de una mano a otra y todo se convirtió en un descontrol. Ante su mirada espantada, Tonks se acercó a ellas para calmar las aguas. 

—¡Amigas! Pasen por aquí, por favor. Tenemos Brandy, Ginebra, Hidromiel, licor de chocolate, vermouth blanco italiano y vino de elfo mezclado con elixir para inducir la euforia. — La enumeración de todas esas bebidas sólo provocó más preocupación. 

— Tonks esto no era lo que acordamos. — se masajeó el puente de la nariz, el estrés empezó a subir por su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía esconder una fiesta de ese tamaño? 

— Relájate, mira. — La Hufflepuff le quitó su bebida a un compañero y se la ofreció. — Bebe un poco y te vas a calmar. No tenemos que preocuparnos si nadie se entera. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, las horas avanzaban con una rapidez monstruosa y ya no le interesaba quien podría descubrirlos. Tenia que admitir que la fiesta era fenomenal; todos cometían locuras, incluso bailó con Penny Haywood arriba de una mesa mientras le lanzaban sickles de plata y knuts de bronce. Rowan terminó vomitando y siendo acompañada por una Chiara Lobosca preocupada. Ben Copper estaba retando a un chico a pelear mientras eran sostenidos por un wingardium leviosa, demasiado valiente de su parte. 

Escuchó a alguien gritar que ya eran las cinco de la mañana, faltaban apenas horas para ir a clase. Ninguno se vio afectado, su plan era continuar de fiesta e ir en ese estado a sus clases. 

Cuando finalmente se calmaron, decidieron probar diferentes juegos para pasar el rato y bajar la euforia. 

— Yo nunca…-Jae Kim levantó su copa mientras pensaba qué decir. — He hablado mal de un compañero de esta mesa. 

Varios levantaron sus copas y bebieron, incluida ella misma. 

— Mérula no hace falta que bebas, sabemos que hablas mal de todo el mundo. — Comentó entre risas, su rivalidad era conocida por todos pero con el paso de los años se dieron una tregua. Claro que los comentarios despectivos nunca desaparecieron del todo. 

— Yo nunca…- Snyde levantó su copa. La vio fijamente. — Me he besado con más de un alumno en esta mesa. 

Era una trampa, y una bastante despreciable. Eran un grupo grande, la mayoría eran amigos; pero no sólo había besado a varios, también se los folló. Acercó la copa a sus labios sin desviar la mirada de su rival y bebió, provocando murmullos. 

— Esto es aburrido. — Se quejó Jae. — Estoy esperando golpes y desnudos, juguemos verdad o desafío. 

— Bien Jae, te desafío a que te encierres con MC en las habitaciones para que no tengamos que soportarlos. — Lo retó Mérula. Kim se levantó algo tambaleante y apenas podía abrir los ojos.- Quédate ahí 20 minutos hasta que dejes de ser un borracho. 

— ¿El desafío es para que yo sea niñera? — Preguntó MC. Puso un brazo alrededor de Jae y trató de llevarlo a las habitaciones, su peso no ayudaba y el hecho de que ella también estuviese alcoholizada lo hacía todo peor. Logró recostarlo en una de las camas, él reía como en un club de comedia; se sentó en la cama para vigilarlo pero Jae parecía buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Sacó una pequeña bolsa con lo que parecían polvos flu. 

— ¿Piensas viajar a algún lado? — Preguntó entre risas. Su compañero de castigo se incorporó patéticamente mientras hacía las expresiones más extrañas. 

— Estos polvos no son para viajar con el cuerpo, teletransportan tu mente. — Explicó. 

— ¿Y dónde estás ahora? 

— En el jardín de Hagrid, robando calabazas. — Ambos rieron. Él abrió la bolsa y tomó una pequeña cantidad con su dedo meñique. — Pruébalo y luego recuéstate conmigo, tenemos 20 minutos para viajar a donde queramos. 

MC se metió el dedo meñique de Jae a la boca, si era cierto entonces no le haría daño probar otro tipo de magia. Se acostó al lado de su amigo, mientras él consumía un poco de la sustancia y esperaron. Al principio todo parecía normal, uno de los muchos fraudes de Kim, pero la habitación se iluminó, veía los colores más vívidos y se sentía liviana. 

— ¿Está funcionado? — Preguntó con una sonrisa. 

Jae comenzó a reír y a recorrer la habitación mientras daba vueltas. Un ataque de carcajadas invadió sus cuerpos, se comportaban como unos verdaderos payasos. Su amigo se subió a su espalda mientras gritaba ser el “rey de los jinetes” y MC hacia ruidos de caballo mientras lloraba de la risa. Sin importarle si habían pasado los veinte minutos o no, salieron de nuevo hacia la sala común. Quería volver a bailar y tomar aún más. 

Bebía directamente del pico de una botella cuando vio a Charlie, se acercó a él con los brazos extendidos y lo abrazó. 

—¡No te vi en toda la noche! — Exclamó sin dejar de abrazarlo. 

— ¿Eso piensas? Estoy casi seguro de que te lancé un par de monedas cuando bailabas en la mesa con Penny. — La alejó levemente para sostenerla, casi no podía mantenerse en pie. 

— Dimos un buen espectáculo. — Admitió. Sonreía a medida que acariciaba las pecas de Charlie, parecían estrellas e incluso tenía la sensación de que brillaban. — ¿Tus pecas siempre brillaron? No sé quién te hechizó pero es fantástico. 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió y Bill se hizo presente. Se sostuvo de la pared para acercarse a la chimenea y tomar distancia de Charlie. Todos en la sala lo vieron temeroso, y cada uno dejó lo que estaba haciendo para escucharlo. 

— Todo el que no sea un Hufflepuff saldrá de esta sala, volverán a sus salas comunes y se van a preparar las clases que empiezan en media hora. — Ninguno lo cuestionó, cada uno fue saliendo de la sala, incluido un Charlie avergonzado con la cabeza mirando al suelo. MC intentó caminar hacia la salida sin caer pero todo le daba vueltas, y todavía su estómago cosquilleaba. Bill la tomó del brazo y se la llevó aparte. 

Tratando de alcanzar su paso y con él tirando de su brazo, cayó de bruces. El prefecto de gryffindor intentó levantarla pero su compañera prefería reír en el suelo; la cargó como a una princesa y con sigilo la llevó hacia las escaleras que conducían a la casa de los botes. 

Ya en el exterior, el aire fresco golpeó su rostro y le provocó náuseas, sintió el vómito subir por su garganta y vomitó mientras Bill sostenía su cabello. 

— Bien hecho, sácalo todo. 

— Cariño, un vómito no va a sacarme el efecto de… El…— volvió a inclinarse para vomitar. Ahora mismo, deseaba haber comido algo antes de ir a la fiesta. Se limpió los labios con los brazos y volvió a reír. 

— ¿Qué consumiste? 

— No lo sé, pero quiero más. — Miró a Bill con una sonrisa y luego corrió escaleras arriba, detrás de ella sentía como intentaba alcanzarla ¿Temía que se hiciera daño? Ocupada en sus pensamientos tropezó con un escalón y volvió a caer, ya había perdido la cuenta de sus golpes. — ¡Veo colores, Weasley! ¡Ellos me hablan! 

— ¿Y qué te dicen? — Preguntó sin interés mientras se quitaba el suéter y trataba de ponérselo a su compañera ebria (y drogada). 

— Que eres un desgraciado. Te aprovechas de las personas, haces cosas malas y luego intentas convencerte de que tomas las decisiones correctas. — Se recostó en las escaleras, ya con el suéter en su cuerpo y con Weasley sentado a su lado. 

— ¿Eso te dicen los colores o es lo que piensas tú? 

— Yo solo pienso cosas bonitas de ti. — respondió ofendida. — No es mi culpa que los nargles me pidan respuestas de porqué me follaste la primera vez. 

— Dijiste que los colores te hablaban. 

— Eso da igual, maldita sea. Aun así me lo están preguntando, y necesito respuestas o sino la luz del sol se transformará en un porlock agresivo y me perseguirá por siempre. —apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Bill, y ambos se quedaron en silencio. 

— Dile al porlock que no podemos hablar de eso ahora, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería y pensar alguna excusa. — La ayudó a levantarse poniendo su brazo detrás de su cabeza y una mano en su cintura, faltaba poco para llegar a los terrenos de la escuela cuando se detuvieron abruptamente. 

— Bésame. — Pidió MC. Su lucidez regresaba, volvía a la realidad. 

— Te recuerdo que vomitaste dos veces. 

— Eso no importa cuando hay amor. 

— En términos de higiene, sí. 

Bill no se negó, una mano sostuvo su rostro y la besó con suavidad, un beso sin lengua. Más personal. Disfrutó ese lento beso a pesar de su estado, sin importarle que fuera tarde para llegar a su clase, sintió que intentaba decir algo más con su beso. Estaría en esa posición el tiempo que haga falta si así obtenía respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuando veremos la faceta sexual de Charlie? Pequeño bastardo asexual, yo quiero ver eso.
> 
> Se aproxima un Jae/MC en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haces un trato con Jae, él descubrirá que estás ocultando tu verdadera forma de ser.  
> Pasas el día con Charlie.  
> Murphy no cree que tengas una imagen tan limpia para ser jugadora de quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ENTIENDO COMO FUNCIONAN LAS NOTAS, ODIO ESTO.  
> En fin, estoy planeando una pequeña ¿Trama? Sí, creo que descubrí que las historias tienen un hilo conductor o algo así. Mi plan sigue siendo que todo caiga bajo su propio peso y que todos muestren lo peor de sí.  
> Quiero crear una amistad bonita y tierna, para relajar un poco el tema.

— Por favor, hermano ¡te chuparé el pene! — Había esperado a que su amigo saliera de su castigo en las cocinas; Jae creyó que bromeaba al pedirle más de lo que probaron en la fiesta, pero su amiga se veía desesperada y lo que acababa de decir era tocar fondo. 

— Deja de bromear, me cuesta conseguirlo así que lo seguiré conservando. — Sacudió la pequeña bolsa delante de sus narices. — A menos que tengas algo de dinero, claro. 

— Acepta mi anterior oferta. 

—¡Deja de bromear con eso!- Temía que sus palabras no fueran un mal chiste pero ella se veía tan seria y decidida. — Espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que todos los rumores son ciertos? 

— Jae… Sé un buen amigo ¿por favor? — Jae Kim podía decir en ese mismo instante que no reconocía a la persona frente a él. Nunca se sentía culpable por traficar artefactos peligrosos y de dudosa procedencia, pero esta era la primera vez que veía directamente las consecuencias de sus acciones. Se preguntó qué haría si no se lo daba, ¿ella buscaría conseguir en otro lado? ¿Arriesgaría su vida por un poco de satisfacción? 

Mordió su labio. Si le daba la bolsa, la condenaba a una vida codependiente de sustancias; si la rechaza, ella conseguiría de peor calidad y seguramente podrían estafarla en el proceso, se metería en problemas. Maldijo la noche de la fiesta y su incapacidad para guardar secretos. 

— De acuerdo. — Había algo más, algo sobre lo que sentía mucha curiosidad. — Entonces… ¿Tu oferta era en serio? 

MC le susurró al oído que lo esperara en la sala de artefactos y luego se fue. No debería ir, ¿o sí? Nunca en su vida tuvo un encuentro de ese tipo, y ahora la oportunidad de despejar sus dudas estaba en la palma de su mano. Después de todo, sólo sería un intercambio. 

Antes de ir al lugar acordado, pasó por su habitación y tomó un poco más del polvo. La bolsa estaba medio vacía y debía entregarla en condiciones. 

Ya en la puerta de su destino, las piernas le temblaban y temía que todo saliera mal. Descubrir qué era un niño precoz, que su tamaño ni siquiera alcanzaba el promedio, no tener una erección o nunca acabar. Por lo que, en el momento en el que entró a la sala y la vio esperándolo, exclamó: 

—¡Nunca hice esto, no me juzgues! 

Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada y contuvo su respiración, el aire se sentía pesado y no podría resistir de pie mucho más. Su amiga se acercó hasta tenerlo frente a frente, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le proporcionó una mirada tranquilizadora. 

— Jae, ¿tú me juzgas? 

— ¿Qué? 

— ¿Me juzgas por lo que pienso hacer? ¿Me ves diferente ahora que sabes que haría esto con cualquiera? — Sonaba horrible si lo decía así. Lo llevó a darse cuenta cuantos secretos estaba escondiendo ¿Alguien de su círculo de amistad sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Alguno de sus amigos estuvo con ella? La rompemaldiciones que todos conocían nunca se rebajaría a chuparle el pene a nadie solo por un producto estúpido que ni siquiera necesitaba. 

— No. — Respondió con sinceridad. — Si yo hiciera lo mismo que tú, sé que no me juzgarías. 

MC se puso de rodillas, con cautela desabrochó los pantalones del chico asiático y los bajó hasta sus tobillos. Paso su mano provocadora sobre la tela de la ropa interior; dio suaves besos en toda la zona, guiándose por los suspiros de Jae. 

Dejó al descubierto la erección del chico, quien regulaba su respiración para tranquilizarse; la tomó con ambas mano y comenzó a masajearla. Quería ser cuidadosa, sabía como hacerlo pero precisaba que Jae confiara en ella. Fue aumentando gradualmente la velocidad de sus manos, su amigo aún tenía sus manos apoyadas en la puerta y le pareció gracioso que se negase a tocar su cabeza. 

Pasó su lengua por la punta de su pene mientras hacía círculos alrededor de éste, buscaba lubricarlo bien con su propia saliva y tentarlo para que pueda alcanzar el orgasmo con más rapidez. Decidió que era momento de meterlo completo en su boca; “es una locura" se susurraba a sí mismo el pobre estudiante. MC conocía bien como mantener el ritmo y tenía experiencia para predecir cuándo acabaría, normalmente siempre se hacía presente una vibración o un espasmo muscular. 

— Esto se siente demasiado bien... — Suspiró. Estiró con nerviosismo su mano para sostener el cabello de su compañera. Gimió en voz alta cuando sentía la boca de su amiga moverse más rápido, todo se sentía tan húmedo y caliente. 

Jae Kim se retorcía como un gusano cuando sintió como llenaba su boca de esperma, no vio un lugar donde escupirlo así que decidió tragárselo. 

— De acuerdo… Necesitamos hablar de esto. — Dijo el chico de gryffindor mientras jadeaba; se arregló los pantalones y clavó su trasero en el suelo. MC seguía de rodillas y atenta a lo que decía. — ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? 

— No comprendo. 

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacer esto? — Cuestionó Jae. 

— Creo que te diriges a una zona de preguntas que no voy a responder. Recuerda que me debes algo. — Estiró su mano y sonrió cuando depositaron una pequeña bolsa en ella. 

— ¿No estás tratando de ingresar al equipo de quidditch? 

— Sí, ¿y? 

— No podrás si descubren que te estás drogando. En serio no necesitas esto, si tienes algún problema lo tienes que hablar… 

— Vean a Jae Kim, no sólo es traficante sino también un psicólogo. — Se burló. Tenía lo que necesitaba, una dosis de magia pura y única. — No necesito consejos, puedo sobrellevar mis problemas sola. Como siempre. 

— Habla conmigo. — Ordenó. — Yo soy tu proveedor, si quieres más no tienes otra opción que abrirte conmigo. 

— ¿Abrir? Como abrir mis piernas ¿o algo así? 

— No, idiota. Quiero que te confieses. 

Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó ante su propuesta, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Claro que no sabía donde conseguir más de ese polvo, por lo que era arriesgado buscarlo por sí misma. 

— De acuerdo. Con una condición: Sólo hablaré cuando se me acabe la bolsa. 

— Perfecto, entonces yo también incluiré mi condición: Si veo que esto se sale de control, voy a intervenir ¿Tenemos un trato? 

— Tenemos un trato. — Confirmó. — Aunque… ¿Qué es exactamente esto y por qué es tan difícil conseguirlo? 

Jae mordió su mejilla interior y se debatió sobre si contarle la verdad, necesitaba que ella confiese en él si querían que este trato funcionara. 

— Es cuerno de unicornio molido. — Respondió. 

— ¿Eso es todo? Creí que sería más grave, hay varios de esos en la boutique de Snape. 

— Esos son cuernos de unicornio adulto, tu polvo es extraído de los unicornios más pequeños. Por eso es complicado conseguir algo así, ya de por sí es bastante malo lastimar a cualquier criatura… 

Pronto volvería a estar sola con sus pensamientos, recordó que en su habitación seguía el suéter de Bill y entonces ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que ese beso. En sus labios seguía viva una sensación fugaz de cómo se sintió, y en sus ojos seguía guardada la imagen de Bill inclinándose para besarla. 

Espero a que Jae saliera de la habitación y llevo a cabo el mismo procedimiento que la otra noche. Un poco de polvo en su dedo meñique y luego metérselo rápidamente en su boca; esperó con paciencia el efecto, la revelación de vibrantes colores. Por supuesto que no era lo único que le atraía, se sentía diferente una vez que dejaba diluir el polvo en su boca, como si tuviese la capacidad de amar y sentirse amada. Sólo tendría que concentrarse en aguantar los ataques de risa, entonces podría disfrutar cada día en Hogwarts. 

Se tomó su tiempo para salir y correr a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras; Tonks la interceptó en la entrada del salón. 

—¡MC! Lamento lo que pasó ayer, no quería traerte problemas. 

— ¿Problemas? — Se le escapó una pequeña risa, mordió su labio divertida. — Pero fue asombroso, yo digo que deberíamos hacerlo otra vez. Tienes todo mi apoyo. 

En la clase, no podía mantener la vista fija en un solo punto. Cualquier cosa era más interesante que las enseñanzas de Rakepick sobre defensa y ataque; sabia que Rowan le hablaba pero no podía distinguir sus palabras con claridad. La profesora dijo algo sobre unos duendecillos voladores en la clase, ¿eso eran? Desde su perspectiva, solo eran frágiles mariposas. Eso explicaba porqué todos corrían y se ocultaban. 

Rakepick ordenó que utilizaran flipendo para noquearlos y volver a meterlos en sus jaulas. MC sacó su varita y gritó energéticamente el hechizo; no tomó en cuenta que fue más poderoso de lo que pensaba y que no sólo funcionó para repeler al duendecillo sino también arrojó a Barnaby Lee al otro lado de la habitación. 

Luego de verlo aterrizar -y sin importarle si estaba bien o no- estalló en una risa contagiosa. Sus compañeros la acompañaron tratando de reprimirlo, algunos se reprimían tanto que las lágrimas se escapaban por la comisura de sus ojos. 

—¡Silencio! — Ordenó Rakepick — ¿Así es como se comportan ante un compañero posiblemente herido? MC, compórtate y llévalo a la enfermería. 

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para llevarlo hasta allá, para su fortuna, Barnaby podía caminar sin ayuda. La señora Pomfrey lo dejó recostarse mientras investigaba si el golpe pudo tener consecuencias graves, no hizo preguntas ni sospechó del estado risueño de MC. 

— ¿Me perdonas por lanzarte flipendo? Juro que apunté hacia el duendecillo. — Barnaby se cruzó de brazos y la ignoró, era malo para fingir estar molesto. Su amiga se inclinó hacia él y lo atacó dándole besos en todos los sectores del rostro. — Si no me lo dices, entonces nunca me detendré. 

Su amigo intentó hacer todo lo posible para quitársela de encima, era difícil teniendo en cuenta que le parecía adorable. Nunca demostraba tanto afecto, y mucho menos en público. Quizás sí se sentía culpable por casi herirlo, no era una mala persona después de todo. 

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy? — Preguntó sorprendido. Su amiga (y amante en algunas ocasiones) lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y de vez en cuando volvía a darle un beso. — Pareces de buen humor. 

— Barnaby, ¿tú me quieres? — Enganchó su dedo en el cabello castaño del otro y le dio vueltas; desde esa posición, Lee podría jugar que sus pupilas se veían enormes, pero podría ser por la luz del sol. 

— Sí, eres mi amiga. 

— Pero, ¿me quieres de verdad? 

— Hasta ahora nadie me obliga a quererte. Así que sí, te quiero de verdad.— Su amiga se recostó en su pecho, provocándole una mueca de dolor. Aguantó por ella, de cualquier manera era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar cualquier golpe, como cuando se interpuso en el hechizo de Ismelda. — Se hace tarde, deberías ir a la clase del profesor Binns. 

Sus ojos brillaron al recordar que Charlie la estaría esperando. Sin despedirse de Barnaby, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermano, no tomaría la clase y pasaría el tiempo allí hasta que él llegase. No sintió el paso del tiempo, como si su vida se hubiese convertido en una secuencia acelerada; primero leía un libro, luego dibujaba garabatos, y al final saltaba sobre el sillón viejo de su hermano exactamente cuando Charlie llegó. 

— ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. 

—¡Atrápame! — Se lanzó hacia él y el peso fue suficiente para que ambos terminasen en el suelo. Mordió su labio ante la cercanía, todavía pensaba que sus pecas eran pequeñas estrellas brillantes; frotó su nariz contra la de él en un tierno beso esquimal. — Eres lindo. 

— ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos? — MC se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas e hizo un gesto de desagrado. 

— ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? Además, ¿no estábamos aquí para divertirnos?— Volvió a su sonrisa habitual y abrazó sus piernas. Charlie cubrió su rostro su rostro con sus manos mientras gritaba “Maldita sea, recuerda que estás usando falda", un pequeño detalle que se escapó de su percepción.- No te quedarás ciego por ver debajo de mi falda, te lo aseguro. Es lo menos impresionante de mí. 

El chico de gryffindor decidió quitar las manos de su rostro, pero prefería ver el techo antes que confiar en sus propia capacidad de atención. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió su morral, enseñando unos sándwiches delicadamente envueltos. 

— Supuse que tendrías hambre. 

— Supusiste bien.- Quitó la envoltura con prisa y mordió un gran pedazo. Saboreó cada elemento del emparedado como si fuera la exquisitez más elaborada de todo Hogwarts; fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la mejor idea y -como todas sus ideas- la más impulsiva. — ¿Te gustaría que estos sándwiches se sintieran como un viaje celestial? 

— Interesante, cuéntame más. 

— Cierra muy fuerte tus ojos y no los abras por nada en el mundo. — Mientras Charlie la obedecía, ella tomó un poco de su polvo mágico y lo espolvoreó en ambos sándwiches con mucho cuidado. Se sirvió una pequeña dosis extra a sí misma, quería seguir en ese estado el mayor tiempo posible. — De acuerdo, ábrelos y dale un mordisco. 

Lo último que ambos recordaban fue robar un par de escobas y jugar quidditch en un estadio vacío. Hicieron una carrera alrededor de todo Hogwarts, y dieron tantas vueltas que al llegar al suelo sólo querían cerrar los ojos mientras besaban el suelo. Ese día no asistieron a ninguna clase, se la pasaron escondiéndose en los pasillos y provocando a cualquier estudiante que pasase frente a ellos. Un par de ravenclaw fueron perseguidos por un disco mordedor, unos gryffindor fueron víctimas de bombas fétidas; no malgastaron un segundo en reír y escapar. 

Bailaron en las escaleras que cambian de lugar, molestaron a los cuadros y escucharon cada una de sus historias de principio a fin. Intentaron pintarse a sí mismos en una servilleta con la esperanza de que se moviera, pero nada pasó. Como venganza, robaron los jabones de huevos de rana de Tulip y los metieron en la fuente del patio del reloj; no se quedaron a esperar el resultado. 

Los últimos momentos antes de que el efecto pase, se utilizaron robando cereal de las cocinas y alimentando al calamar gigante del lago. 

— No sé qué acaba de pasar, pero nos castigarán de por vida. — Suspiró Charlie. Arrojó pedazos de cereal al lago esperando que el calamar los devorara. 

— Pudo ser peor. — Admitió su compañera. — Si no veremos la luz del atardecer en mucho tiempo, te recomiendo que te acuestes a mi lado y disfrutes. 

— Nuestra última puesta de sol. — Lamentaron ambos. 

Un golpe de suerte provocó que Dumblendore les impusiera el castigo, a pesar de no presentarse en ninguna clase y arruinar sus insignias de prefecto sólo tendrían que limpiar a fondo el salón de transformaciones y volver a su estado natural a los gatos convertidos en calderos. No era un castigo fácil a simple vista, McGonagall insistió hasta en el más pequeño detalles, uno de sus deberes era ordenar los libros por orden alfabético pero sin perder el equilibrio de color. 

— ¿Cómo demonios ordeno un libro de Newt Scamander de portada verde con un libro de Brutus Scrimgeorur de color amarillo? 

— Lo siento, ese no es asunto mío.— Se sentía afortunada al haber apostado la repartición de tareas en un “cara o cruz". Con los pies apoyados en el escritorio, lo único que hacía era pronunciar “Felifors” para regresar a los gatos a su forma original; el efecto del extraño polvo aún no se iba y una parte de ella estaba preocupada por ello. 

Charlie y sus estrellas se sentaron a su lado, imitando la forma en la que estaba sentada. 

— Odio esto. — Cruzado de brazos, parecía un niño pequeño que nunca antes fue castigado.- Ni siquiera encontré un libro sobre dragones. 

MC cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire; nunca había notado lo caluroso que podía volverse ese salón, el calor era más palpable después de lustrar cada escritorio (el de Ismelda tenía dibujos aterradores, estaba claro que debía tener una conversación con esa perturbada chica). Se desprendió los primeros botones de su camisa y murmuró: 

— Y decían que mi sostén de encaje no era útil, ¿quién sufre el calor ahora, perras? — levantó sus dedos hacia el techo, no sabía con quién hablaba en realidad. 

— Gracias por la información, ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo tema de conversación? ¿Literatura clásica? — Charlie se burló; cuando volteó para ver a su amiga, notó el sostén al que ella se refería. “Parece el envoltorio de un regalo de navidad”, pensó. 

— ¿Tú que traes puesto? 

— Definitivamente no tengo un sostén. 

— No sabes de lo que te pierdes. 

—¡Por favor! Las chicas se quejan todo el tiempo sobre eso, ¿me estás diciendo que tanta tortura tiene un lado positivo? 

— Es estrategia, Charlie. — MC se dio unos golpecitos en la sien. — Por eso hay distintos tipos. 

— Oh, ¿y tu estrategia es no tener calor? 

Quiso explicar su punto, pero él no lo entendería si no le daba un ejemplo más físico. Bajó sus pies del escritorio e instó a su amigo para que hiciera lo mismo, tomó sus manos sin preguntar y las puso directamente sobre su pecho. 

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Santo Merlín, protégeme. — A pesar de sus oraciones al cielo, las manos de Charlie Weasley seguían firmes y no parecía querer quitarlas. 

— ¿Notas la diferencia? 

— Nunca hice esto así que no lo entiendo. — Analizándolo profundamente, parecía que no llevase nada puesto. La tela era muy final y podría hacerse a un lado con facilidad; ejerció un poco de presión en sus manos, era como sostener un suave y frágil puffskein. Por un segundo, olvidó que estaba manoseando a su propia amiga. 

— Te tomaste demasiadas libertades, Weasley. 

— Dame un respiro, estoy intentando analizarlo. 

— La primera vez que estés con una chica ¿Vas a analizar sus pechos? — lo miró incrédula. Si no actuaba pronto, ese pobre chico jamás podría ser corrompido. Aún se sentía lo suficientemente amorosa como para hacerle un pequeño favor. Tomó su rostro e invadió su boca usando su lengua, Charlie intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero le era imposible dominarla. — Tienes que pensar menos. 

Volvieron a besarse, el chico de gryffindor se dejó llevar, como una danza en donde la mujer posee el control. MC se sentó en su regazo, moviendo sus caderas para provocarle una erección; dejó que su compañero le quitase su camisa y se inclinó para morder su cuello, oprimiendo sus senos contra él. Se separó de él para poder sentarse con las piernas abiertas en el pupitre. 

— ¿Vas a desvestirte o qué? — Sonrió al ver cómo Charlie luchaba con su chaqueta y, posteriormente, con su camisa. Estaba más exaltado por pelear contra su propio uniforme que por la posibilidad de estar con una chica; levantó la falda de su compañera y con su ayuda quitó sus bragas. Tragó saliva ante el panorama que visualizaba. 

— En serio no sé hacer esto. — Insistió. Parecía obvio para cualquiera, pero Charlie escondía sus propias inseguridades, nunca se había planteado que algo así pudiese ocurrirle a tan temprana edad por lo que jamás se preocupó por el momento que parecía tan lejano. Ahora estaba frente a una chica que lo esperaba con sus piernas abiertas, sus pupilas se veían tan grandes como las de un animal salvaje y ni siquiera parecía tener miedo; se sentía patético al dejar ver su propia erección fuera de sus pantalones. 

— Conserva la calma. — Susurró MC; ayudó a Charlie a introducirse dentro de ella, lo demás fue puramente su instinto. 

Se movía lento, temiendo lastimarla y la escuchaba atentamente para obedecerla si algo andaba mal. Era inocente y tan dulce, sólo con una orden se sintió preparado para aumentar la velocidad; con sus manos trazaba un camino desde sus muslos hasta las caderas de su amante mientras ella se aferraba a él poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. 

— Charlie... — Su nombre, dicho así por una chica, y no cualquier chica. Se sintió más energético, quería volver a escucharla llamarlo así; empujó más fuerte, emocionado por golpear hasta el fondo. Su amante se abrazó a él, tenía su boca cerca de su oído y podía deleitarse mejor con sus gemidos. 

Fue antes de llegar el clímax que pensó en lo interesante que era MC, siempre estaba con una sonrisa, lo acompañaba, y escondía secretos que nadie sospechaba. Jamás dejó que ningún rumor la afectara y se divertía como cualquier estudiante en Hogwarts, quizás fue su vibra libre lo que lo llevó a realizar tantas locuras ese día, se dejó arrastrar por su belleza y carisma. Volvió a besarla pero con cariño, algo que su compañera no sospechó, ella creía que todo volvería a ser normal una vez que el efecto se fuera. No entendía que Charlie ya había definido sus sentimientos: quería ser arrastrado todos los días en ese torbellino de locura y alegría. 

Se miraron a los ojos luego de acabar. Algo dentro de él había cambiado, pero todo seguía igual dentro del corazón de MC. 

—¡Mierda! ¡La práctica de quidditch! — exclamó ella mientras intentaba arreglar su uniforme. 

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? — Preguntó Charlie en confusión, acababan de tener relaciones y ella sólo podía concentrarse en quidditch. 

— Ya dejamos todo limpio, tengo que irme. — se disculpó antes de salir y una vez fuera corrió hacia el estadio pero era demasiado tarde, todos ya estaban en sus posiciones y otro tomó su lugar. Uno de los que estaban allí se disculpó diciendo “lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Si quieres entrar al equipo tienes que luchar por tu lugar", aunque la calmó diciendo que Murphy la estaría esperando después del partido en el gran comedor. 

Penny le recomendó llevar un juego de ajedrez mágico para que Murphy no estuviera tan molesto con ella, le prestó el suyo diciendo que estaría feliz de que alguien lo utilizara. Ya en el gran comedor el efecto del polvo de unicornio se había ido completamente, frente a Murphy se excusó explicando que estaba castigada pero que sí quería ir a su práctica. 

—¡Sabía que regresarías! — exclamó con una sonrisa. — ¡Te lo dije, estaba 94.4% seguro! ¿Y trajiste un juego de ajedrez? ¿Quién te lo dijo? 

— Un pequeño pájaro me comentó que te gusta venir a jugar. — agradeció mentalmente a Penny y se prometió compensarla más tarde. 

— La cabina de quidditch se empapa cuando llueve y debo poner a trabajar mi cerebro en algo. 

— ¿Entonces no estas molesto porque no fui a la práctica y la última vez te dejé hablando solo?- Preguntó incómoda. — Porque realmente espero que estés dispuesto a enseñarme estrategias de quidditch. 

—¡Por fin dices algo coherente! — Comentó entre risas. — Juguemos un poco de ajedrez mágico… 

— Bien, ¡juguemos! Supongo que aprender estrategias de quidditch puede esperar. — lo comentó con un cierto sarcasmo, pero el rubio no parecía notarlo. Era posible que Murphy no notase muchas cosas. 

— Me gusta tu entusiasmo, MC. Veamos si puedes mantenerlo después de que te derrote. 

La partida fue más dura de lo que pensó, debajo de tanta charla Muprhy poseía un cerebro excepcional. Podía predecir todos sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que le daba una plática y crónica sobre el juego. 

—¡Jaque Mate! — cantó victorioso. 

— ¿Estás seguro? — la velocidad de sus movimientos la dejó confundida, apenas había obtenido un par de las fichas de Murphy (y todas eran peones inútiles). 

—¡Mucho! Porque primero moví mi rey a E3 y tú moviste tu peón a H6, y luego moví mi peón a C3 y tú moviste tu caballo a C6, y luego tu caballo te pidió que no lo apretaras tanto, y luego moví mi reina a B3 y tú moviste tu peón a F6, y luego mi reina dijo que hablo mucho porque siempre lo dice en algún momento, y luego… 

— Está bien, ya entendí. Ganaste. — Levantó sus manos en señal de derrota, ese estudiante no era humano. 

— Me olvidaba de que mi crónica te pareció irritante. 

— Me irrita más haber perdido; sé que no soy tan sociable pero escucharte hablar no es tan malo como crees.- Su rival de ajedrez parecía complacido. — ¿El ajedrez mágico fue una prueba para ver si me faltan instintos estrategas solo en quidditch o en todo? 

— No todo, pero sí, era una prueba. Piensa que fue nuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento. Al menos sudamos menos que con Skye. 

— ¿Cuál es tu estrategia? — Estaba dispuesta a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, Murphy era una buena persona pero nadie ofrecía ayuda gratis. — ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ayudarme a pertenecer al equipo de quidditch? 

— Mira, somos de la misma casa y díganos que la imparcialidad de las Casas no es mi fuerte — Admitió. — Guardo el secreto en la cabina para ser el siguiente mejor comentarista de quidditch del mundo mágico jamás antes visto ¡Pero estoy seguro de que eres la cazadora que nuestro equipo necesita para llegar a la Copa de Quidditch! ¡Y conozco el quidditch! ¡Toda mi vida lo he comido, dormido, respirado y estudiado! 

— ¿Entonces le hablarás a Orión Amari sobre mí? 

Murphy sonrió con ganas. 

— Con que sabes que Orión me escucha… Claro, le hablaré sobre tu brillante victoria en el ajedrez mágico ahora mismo. 

— No seas cruel. — Sonrío un poco mientras le lanzaba uno de sus peones a la cara. El comentarista le devolvió el ataque. 

— Aprende una estrategia que yo haya inventado y entonces sabré que tienes el sentido estratega que puedo recomendar. 

— ¿Y cuándo puedo empezar a aprender esa estrategia que inventaste? — Preguntó ansiosa. 

— Ve a tu próxima práctica de quidditch, llega a tiempo e intenta comprometerte. — Mientras guardaban las fichas del ajedrez, alguien se acercó por detrás de MC y la abrazó, sintió que ponían algo en su cabello y se dio la vuelta. Extrañada notó que era Barnaby, tocó su cabello y notó que le había puesto un broche decorado con corazones. 

— ¿Y esto? — Preguntó sorprendida. 

— Pensé que te verías bonita. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del gran comedor. 

— ¿Ese es tu novio? — Preguntó McNully. 

— Claro que no. — Aún sin poder explicarse lo que sucedió, se le acercó Charlie con una caja de bien tamaño. 

—¡MC! Te compré ranas de chocolate, ahora voy a estar con el profesor Kettleburn pero podemos vernos luego. — Él también la dejó sin palabras y simplemente se fue. 

— ¿Ese sí es tu novio? 

— Murphy deja de preguntar eso. 

Esperó cinco minutos a que algo más ocurriera, pero todo se veía tranquilo. Estaba por despedirse de su amigo cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron con furia y una Emily Tyler con el rostro rojo llegó, Bill estaba detrás de ella. No pareció extraño en un principio, ellos siempre iban juntos. Emily agitaba algo por los aires, lo cual también era normal porque todo el tiempo quería ser el centro de atención. Lo verdaderamente extraño fue cuando se subió arriba se una mesa y comenzó a gritar. 

—¡Bill Weasley es un desgraciado infiel! Le dio este suéter a otra chica, ¡pero no a mí! ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para tener tu suéter, William? 

El mayor de los Weasley se apretó el puente de la nariz, claramente incómodo por la escena. 

— Murphy…- Susurró MC. — ¿Me permites esconderme detrás de tu silla de ruedas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Debería haber puesto una advertencia sobre el uso de drogas? Lo pondré en los tags  
> Va tomando forma todo esto, en el siguiente capitulo quiero introducir a Skye y a Talbott, veré como lo hago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill es libre, todos quieren celebrarlo.  
> Finalmente la relación con Bill cae en un punto sin retorno, se acabó el optimismo y las esperanzas.  
> Tus amigos siempre estarán contigo pero esta noche podría cambiar eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, un nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo servirá como base para nuevos problemas, ¿Cuantos saldrán lastimados en cuanto salgan a la luz los secretos? Nadie es tan inocente como parece, y en los próximos capítulos intentaré demostrarlo.  
> Tranquilos, el sexo sigue siendo prioridad en esta historia. Sobre todo después de lo que van a leer.

Agradeció la ayuda de Murphy para sacarla a escondidas y buscó el lugar más recóndito del castillo para que nadie le hiciera preguntas. Mientras caminaba hacia la lechucería, pensó en que alguien tuvo que delatarla e ir corriendo con Emily para que hiciera el escándalo, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Realmente lo único que lamentaba de la situación era que el suéter de Bill ahora estaba en manos de su exnovia y probablemente no se lo devolvería, por lo demás, era más conveniente para ella que hayan terminado su relación. 

Se encontró con Talbbot dándole de comer a unas lechuzas, él siempre estaba al margen de cualquier situación y lo que implique tener que hablar con seres humanos. Se acercó a él y ambos se quedaron en silencio. 

— ¿De nuevo te escondes?- Preguntó Talbott. — Ya te dije que este era mi sitio y el tuyo era el patio del reloj. 

— No es seguro. — Acarició la cabeza de una lechuza para tranquilizarse. — Cualquiera podría pasar por allí. 

— Oh, entonces es grave. 

— Eso aún no lo sé, alguien tiene que poner mi nombre en el juego y entonces estaré acabada. — Volvió a divagar pensando en cuál de sus compañeras le quitó el suéter, ¿y si fue un chico? No, no podía ser ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Si buscaban derribarla entonces esa jugada no funcionaba, tenía puntos débiles que la gente podía atacar. 

— Escucha, todos esos problemas de estudiantes me dan igual pero ¿sabes qué deberías hacer? 

— ¿Encerrarme y nunca volver a salir? 

— Es una opción, la opción de los perdedores. Tú eres la reina del juego, lo ganas, lo dominas; ve al castillo y actúa como siempre. — Recomendó; Talbott siempre daba buenos consejos, era genial escuchando a las personas. — Si realmente te metiste en un problema, no dejes que los demás se den cuenta. Si tu nombre entra en juego entonces arrasa con todo a tu paso. 

Se preguntó qué significaba “arrasar", apostó su suerte pensando que cuando llegase el momento lo sabría. Habló otro rato con su amigo animago y él se ofreció a acompañarla un pequeño trayecto en su viaje de regreso, precisamente hasta el circulo de piedras. A medida que avanzaban, ella se repetía a si misma un mantra de seguridad: 

“Eres la heroína de mucho, siempre recurren a ti. Las chicas quieren ser tú, y los chicos hacen fila sólo para que sepas su nombre.” 

— Supongo que aquí nos despedimos. — Aún ensimismada en su pensamiento, su amigo se convirtió en un águila y cruzó el cielo. No le agradeció lo suficiente por su apoyo, aunque estaba segura de que no le importaba. 

Sacó la bolsa y le dio una pequeña probada, necesitaba nublar sus sentidos, dejar de sentir cualquier cosa. Se recostó en medio del círculo de piedras con sus brazos extendidos, las nubes parecían bajar hacia ella como para trasladarla a un mundo más seguro. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de su cuerpo, aún tenía que pasar el puente cubierto para llegar al castillo. 

Sus pies flotaban ya no distinguía la realidad de la fantasía; si se encontraba a Emily Tyler se reiría en toda su estúpida cara y le daría un par de consejos sobre cómo satisfacer a Bill. En ese estado, notó que ya no le importaba tanto lo que pasara con William Weasley; es más, quería ver a Barnaby para preguntarle si le daba otro lindo broche o ir con Charlie y comer ranas de chocolate hasta reventar. 

“Hablando de Roma”- pensó cuando se encontró con el famoso Bill en el puente, en su mano traía su suéter. Pensó que la ultima vez lo tuvo con una erección, ella frotándose sobre él y ejerciendo una perfecta manipulación. Pasó por su lado sin mirarlo, él la detuvo tomándola del brazo para que no se escapara; bufó ante la intromisión, siempre aparecía cuando no quería verlo. 

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó. — ¿Me sueltas el brazo? 

— Vine a darte esto. — Extendió el brazo con el suéter hacia ella, MC negó con la cabeza. 

— No me interesa. Además Emily ya lo tocó, seguro lo contagió de garrapatas. — Sonrió ante su rostro sorprendido, esperaba otra reacción y estaba decepcionado. — ¿Qué pasa? Espera, ya entiendo: Perdiste a una chica y ahora intentas que no se te escape la otra. Muy tarde, guapo. 

No parecía caer en su juego y no lo culpaba, desde que lo conoció estuvo a su merced. Le había dado la impresión incorrecta, pero gracias a la magia de los unicornios bebé estaba lista para amar a otras personas -siempre que nunca volviera a estar lúcida, y eso no sería un problema-. 

— ¿Y ese broche? — Bill acercó una mano a su cabello pero ella la quitó rápidamente. 

— Recibo muchos regalos de admiradores secretos, tengo una larga fila de pretendientes. — Explicó. — Este lindo broche es un regalo de Barnaby, y no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero es un gran amante. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. 

Intentó marcharse pero volvió a retenerla en el lugar. 

— Eres fastidiosamente insistente ¿lo sabes? 

— Eso no pasaría si me dieras una maldita explicación ¿por qué estás actuando así? 

— ¿Así cómo? — Preguntó, desafiante. — ¿Estabas esperando que cayera a tus pies y fuera tu consuelo? Hagamos esto: tú a lo tuyo, y yo a lo mío. Y te lo advierto: como me vuelvas a agarrar del brazo te lanzo un “depulso" para que caigas del puente y te aseguro que ninguna poción “crecehuesos” te va a salvar. 

— ¿Entonces tengo que esperar a que cruces el puente sola o puedo caminar detrás de ti sin que me rompas la cara? — Ambos eran orgullosos y muy desafiantes, no entendía cómo se habían unido en primer lugar. 

— Para que no pienses que soy tan perra, puedes caminar a mi lado pero callado. Créeme: soy benevolente, a ti te corresponde seguirme como a una sombra. 

El camino de regreso se sintió tenso, ninguno dijo una palabra y se negaban a mirarse. La calma apareció cuando llegaron al patio y los amigos de Bill se abalanzaron sobre él, MC aprovechó el descuido para alejarse lo suficiente y que no la relacionen con él. Su buen oído le permitió escuchar como se alegraban por él y le contaban su plan: 

“Estás soltero en tu último año". 

“Podrás estar con cualquier chica”. 

“Mientras los de cuarto año hacen su baile celestial, nosotros la estaremos pasando en grande haciendo nuestra propia fiesta. Esa será tu oportunidad”. 

No pudo evitar pensar en los primitivos que son los hombres, apenas hace media terminó con su novia ¿y ya estaban buscándole con quién acostarse? Asqueada por sus comentarios, fue al gran comedor para buscar a sus amigas, en momentos así necesitaba energía femenina. 

Vio a Emily al entrar, se abanicaba con sus propias manos y apenas dos chicas la escuchaban -con poco interés-; cruzaron miradas unos instantes pero eso fue todo. Fue a sentarse a su mesa con sus compañeras, a esta altura ya estaba acostumbrada de que la mayoría no fuera de su casa pero que igual estén allí. Pensó que la reunión sería divertida con Ben y Rowan pero no los veía por ningún lado. Se concentró en las personas que seguían allí, lo mejor que pudo debido a que ahora alucinaba ¿el cabello de Chiara estaba siendo peinado por pequeñas quimeras? No, imposible. Las quimeras pequeñas no existían. 

— ¿MC? — llamó Tulip, pasó su mano rápidamente por su rostro.- ¿Te sientes bien? No dejas de ver a Chiara como si tuviera un grano. 

— No, estoy bien. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. — Tuvo que contenerse para no decirle a Tulip que su nariz se había transformado en un grano gigante que hablaba. 

— Has actuado un tanto extraña últimamente. — comentó Badeea con preocupación. 

— Disculpen, señoritas. — Un chico de último año se les acercó, un gryffindor. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinó su cuerpo para hablar en susurros, interviniendo entre MC y Penny. — Me alegra que estén reunidas -incluso tú, Tonks-, están formalmente invitadas a una fiesta de séptimo año, y sería un placer para los presentes que pudiéramos ver sus traseros en ropa muy ajustada. Además, alguna puede ser la afortunada de acostarse con Bill Weasley o con cualquiera de nosotros por una noche. 

Intercambiaron un par de miradas entre ellas, antes de que ocurriera lo peor. Penny Haywood, la dulce y popular chica de pociones, levantó su puño para golpear al chico directamente en su entrepierna. Todas lo vieron caer impresionadas, pero felizmente satisfechas. El muchacho se retorció en el suelo, cubriendo sus partes con sus manos. 

—¡Maldita rubia loca! — gritó. 

—¡Hey! Será rubia, pero definitivamente no está loca. — Dijo Tonks; hicieron un círculo alrededor de él. 

— Aunque nosotras sí. — MC respondió orgullosa, tomó su almuerzo y lo arrojó al cuerpo del estudiante. — Espero que te guste oler a refrigerador por una semana. 

El gryffindor terminó cubierto de pies a cabeza con una mezcla de emparedados y jugo de calabaza, planeaban continuar con su pequeña venganza pero no contaron con la presencia de Snape. 

— Todas ustedes, castigadas. Quince puntos menos para cada una. — Las chicas se congelaron al escuchar la disminución de puntos, tendrían mucho que explicar. — Las veré en el salón de pociones, lleven libros porque estarán encerradas un buen rato. 

— Escuchen... — Al irse Snape, Chiara sacó un pequeño monedero de su bolsillo. — Busquen algo para entretenerse en el castigo, pasaré por sus casas comunes en quince minutos para recogerlo y meterlo aquí. 

— ¿En ese monedero tan pequeño? — Preguntó Tulip. 

Para sorpresa de todas, Chiara introdujo su brazo entero y lo volvió a sacar sin problemas. 

— Tiene un hechizo de expansión. — Explicó. 

— Tienes trucos bajo la manga. — MC estaba impresionada, tendría que aprender ese hechizo para salvarse de futuros problemas. — Lleven su mejor ropa y pónganla en el monedero, tengo una idea. 

Su amiga Lobosca cumplió con su propuesta, al llegar al castigo tenia su monedero lleno de diferentes artefactos para sobrevivir al encierro en el salón de pociones. Escucharon el sermón de Snape sin protestar, ni siquiera preguntó su versión de la historia; al final les prometió volver dentro de tres horas (según él, era tiempo para suficiente para pensar como disculparse con el chico). Mantuvieron la cabeza baja en todo momento, y sólo la levantaron cuando Mérula entro en el salón. 

— También le di un golpe al chico gryffindor. — Explicó. 

Eso no cambiaba sus planes. 

— Enhorabuena, Merula. Tomaste la mejor decisión de tu vida. — MC volteó hacia Chiara, esta última sacó una radio del monedero y puso música a todo volumen. Todas se amotinaron en medio del salón y comenzaron a entretenerse con los objetos que cada una trajo. 

— ¿Están locas? Snape puede escucharlas y volver en un segundo. — Protestó la chica de slytherin 

— Ten más confianza, no te resistas al esmalte negro. — Levantó una ceja mientras agitaba el producto; eso fue suficiente para convencerla. En ese pequeño círculo de mujeres no faltaron las risas y la indignación por su injusto castigo, fueron algo violentas pero se defendieron a sí mismas. 

— Nos trató como si fuéramos carne. — Penny peinaba a Tonks, tratando de controlar su alocado cabello. 

—"Alguna puede ser la afortunada"— Tulip imitó dramáticamente al chico. — Que imbécil. 

— Aunque una noche con Bill Weasley no suena tan mal. — Todas voltearon hacia Chiara con un pequeño grito de sorpresa, incluso Mérula tuvo que cubrir su boca para disimular su sorpresa. Lobosca cubrió su rostro mientras reía y sus mejillas se volvían rojas —¡No se sorprendan tanto! Es un chico guapo. 

— No entiendo qué le ven, es sólo un Weasley. — comentó Mérula; con su estómago pegado al suelo, se reventaba de varitas de regaliz junto con Tulip. 

— Rowan podría darte una lista interminable sobre las razones por las que Bill es perfecto. — MC levantó la vista de sus manos pintadas para mirar a Badeea. — ¿Qué? Todo el mundo sabe que su corazón se agita como colibrí cuando lo tiene cerca. 

— Hasta yo lo sé. — Dijo Tonks levantando su mano. — Penny deja mi cabello, no funcionará ni con una poción alisadora. 

— No seas blasfema con mis pociones. 

— Rowan no está enamorada de él. — MC intentó retomar el tema ¿Acaso hacía más calor de lo normal? ¿Por qué el mundo se había apagado? Sus colores estaban perdidos. — Sólo lo admira. 

— Pregúntale tú misma, eres su amiga más cercana. — no quería escucharlas, si era cierto entonces la había traicionado. No fue su intención lo que pasó, se odiaba por ser tan ciega y no prestarle la suficiente atención; en su interior, suplicó a los fundadores de Hogwarts que escondieran su secreto. 

— ¿Para qué nos pediste traer ropa? — La pregunta de Chiara la ayudó a salir de sus pensamientos, debían concentrarse en algo más importante. 

— Vamos a ir a la fiesta. — todas comenzaron a protestar, cada una peleaba por defender su punto de vista e intentar entender por qué su objetivo se desvió. — Tranquilas, esto tiene una explicación: Ellos nos quieren ahí para hacernos suyas, así que iremos ahí y haremos nuestra esa fiesta. 

— No entiendo cómo, y me da igual si me incluyen o no en el plan. — Dijo Mérula. 

— Somos las chicas más hermosas e inteligentes de este castillo, quiero demostrar que no somos una simple opción para pasar la noche. — Sus amigas la observaban atentamente, quizás tenía talento para dar discursos.-Nosotras elegimos a los hombres si queremos y cuando queremos. Así que saquen esa ropa, vamos a darle unos retoques. 

Se divirtieron recortando y cociendo, Tonks se propuso para modelar la ropa puesto que era terrible para cualquier trabajo manual. Su desfile las dejó sin aliento, por un lado estaban impresionadas con sus creaciones pero apenas podían respirar de las risa que les provocaba. Su amiga bailaba y posaba de las maneras más extrañas, la animaron aplaudiendo y luego se unieron a ella. Le habría gustado congelar este momento y dejarlo dentro de una botella, a veces olvidaba lo feliz que podía ser estando con ellas. 

Cinco minutos antes de que se cumplieran las tres horas pactadas, las estudiantes estaban en sus respectivos asientos con los libros abiertos. Ciertamente Snape estaba sorprendido, esperaba encontrarlas más alborotadas pero eso solo hacía más fácil su trabajo. 

— ¿Están listas para disculparse? 

— Por supuesto que sí. — Afirmó con una sonrisa. 

Se presentaron ante el chico siendo escoltadas por el profesor de pociones, ella iba en la delantera y con una sonrisa ganadora. Fue la primera en hablar. 

— Nos sentimos terribles por lo que sucedió, te pedimos disculpas ¿Qué te parece un abrazo? — Sin esperar respuesta, se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo, enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y susurrarle al oído: — Escúchame bien, baboso de mierda. Iremos a tu fiesta, envíame una lechuza con todos los detalles. 

Al separarse le sonrió dulcemente esperando su respuesta, en un murmullo dio su confirmación. 

— Disculpa aceptada, gracias por el abrazo. 

Siguieron juntas para planear la segunda parte de su plan: Quienes serían sus fichas de protección. 

— Llevaremos a todos nuestros amigos, que cada una vaya con una cita sin importar qué. — el grupo se mantenía en secreto y conversaban en voz baja, MC sacó un pergamino de entre sus cosas y una pluma. — Ellos serán nuestro cable a tierra, entre hombres se entienden. Si les dices que no pues seguirán insistiendo hasta que te canses, pero si tu compañero le dice que no entonces su virilidad caerá a un pozo sin fondo. 

— Llevamos a un chico sólo como una barrera pero no para relacionarnos con él, es que yo no quiero tener nada con nadie así que…— Tonks parecía nerviosa con esa parte del plan, era sabido que se negaba a enamorarse y estar con chicos. Al menos por el momento. 

— No te preocupes, sólo los llevaremos para asegurar el terreno. — Confirmó. — Pensé en algunas opciones que anoté aquí: Charlie, Murphy, Barnaby, Talbott, Diego y Jae. 

Tulip suspiró de alivio. 

— Que bueno que Ben no está en la lista. 

— Tomé en cuenta que no se sentiría tan cómodo en un ambiente así. — Dijo para defenderlo, era su amigo pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan…— Nuestras parejas no están determinadas, simplemente llegaremos con ellos. 

— ¿No se van a sentir usados? — Preguntó Badeea con timidez. 

— Estarán en una fiesta de séptimo año, te aseguro que lo olvidarán en cinco minutos. 

— ¿Y qué hay sobre el comentarista? Está en silla de ruedas, no puede defendernos mucho si el asunto se complica. — Varias asintieron hacia el comentario de Merula. 

— Eso lo resolveré con ayuda de Badeea; creo que lo invité porque todos necesitamos la oportunidad de divertirnos. — Suspiró; se preguntó cómo sería vivir así, sin que te incluyan en sus planes por ser diferente. — Vayan a prepararse, antes de la medianoche escóndanse en el baño del segundo piso, yo las buscaré. 

Finalmente su amiga artista y ella quedaron a solas. 

— ¿Qué planeas esta vez, MC? 

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que sabes crear hechizos? — Preguntó, fue hace un tiempo. Su amiga pintaba un cuadro precioso con una noche estrellada. 

— Si quieres hacer un hechizo para que Murphy camine… 

— No, o tal vez sí. Necesito que me escuches y que vayamos al estadio a buscarlo. 

Murphy las recibió amistoso al verlas llegar. 

—¡MC! Se supone que no tienes práctica hoy, ¿viniste para escuchar mis estrategias? 

— Podemos dejar eso para otro día, en realidad quería saber si estás dispuesto a ser un muñeco de prueba para un hechizo que inventamos. — Movió sus manos con nerviosismo, ¿y si no le gustaba el resultado? Se sentiría manipulado, ni siquiera les pidió su ayuda en primer lugar. 

— Oh, ¿y de qué trata ese hechizo? 

— Queremos ver si eres capaz de imitar los movimientos de una persona, ligándote a su cuerpo por unas horas. Lo estamos perfeccionando, quizás no salga bien. — Dijo Badeea. 

— ¿Cómo un “Simón dice"? Me parece bien, estoy dispuesto a ayudarlas. — Afirmó con una sonrisa. 

Ambas se miraron y asintieron en señal de apoyo. 

— Entonces, Murphy necesito que tomes mis manos. Tendremos que bajarte de tu silla y sentarnos en el suelo. — Con ayuda de ambas chicas lo dejaron en una posición cómoda, MC sostenía con fuerza sus manos para que no cayera. — A este hechizo lo llamamos “Títere de sombra” 

— Una muy interesante elección de nombre. — Admitió su compañero. 

— Por un tecnicismo, intentaremos pronunciarlo en latín. — Badeea sacó su varita y apuntó en dirección a MC. — ¿Listos? “Umbra pupa" 

No sintió nada fuera de lo común, el problema surgió cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Sentía una sensación de hundimiento, como si estuviera en un pantano húmedo y lodoso; tuvo que sujetarse de su amiga para ponerse de pie. En ese momento ocurrió lo inesperado. 

Murphy McNully estaba de pie, con una expresión de terror grabada en su rostro. Parecía estar temblando y estaba completamente pálido. 

— ¿Qué está pasando? — miraba hacia abajo como si el suelo estuviese a metros de él. 

MC adelantó un pie y Murphy la imitó exactamente de la misma manera. 

— Funcionó. — susurró Badeea.- Murphy hace lo mismo que tú. 

— Pero sigo sin sentir nada. — En momentos así, nunca esperó que el comentarista tuviese tan poco para decir. El shock fue muy fuerte, y temieron haberlo arruinado todo con él. — Quiero correr ¿puedes hacer eso? 

— Aun siento raros mis pies pero lo intentaré. — Caminó hacia el centro del estadio. — Dime cuando quieras que me detenga. 

Él nunca le pidió que pare. 

A medida que corrían bajo el sol que alumbraba el estadio de quidditch, la actividad se sintió diferente, a su lado había un chico que sonreía como si le hubiese tocado la lotería. La brisa le golpeaba el rostro pero nunca dejó de sonreír, era cierto que en sus piernas no sentía nada pero su alma estaba experimentando sensaciones que ningún mago conocía. 

Al tomar un descanso, Badeea se les acercó con una mirada analizadora. 

— Por lo que veo, sus cabezas y muñecas no resisten al hechizo; tal parece que McNully tiene más tolerancia al cansancio, que corras una maratón apenas tendrá efecto en él. 

— Murphy hicimos todo esto para que nos acompañes esta noche a una fiesta, di que vendrás.- Estaba jadeando del cansancio, se inclinó para sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y olvidó que Murphy estaba obligado a repetir cada movimiento. 

— Seria un tonto si no aceptara, pero no creas que me pasaré toda la noche de fiesta. Aún tengo que madrugar para venir al estadio. 

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que esperaba, encerrada en su habitación volvió a darle una probada a su polvo para resistir la fiesta que giraría en torno a Bill Weasley, la cantidad suficiente para no tener que pensar en él. Era conveniente que lo hiciera desde ahora, luego estaría unida a Murphy y no podría realizar movimientos sospechosos. 

Acordaron que todos se encontrarían en el baño del segundo piso, y nadie se retrasó. Chicas y chicos estaban reunidos con sus mejores ropas, listos para escabullirse en dirección al bosque prohibido; una zona no muy conveniente para una celebración pero los organizadores insistían en que lanzarían varios hechizos para volverse invisibles y silenciosos. 

Un grupo tan grande como lo eran ellos fue difícil de ocultar, especialmente con Murphy imitando sus movimientos y caminando a su lado. Se sintieron aliviados cuando dejaron los terrenos del castillo, vivían una aventura de adolescentes, no había bóvedas o hermanos desaparecidos en los cuáles pensar. 

— Creo que es aquí. — Dijo Penny. Frente al bosque, a simple vista no había nada; la señal escondida era una pequeña pila de rocas, debían cruzar con confianza. Talbott se convirtió en águila para vigilar desde el cielo, aparentemente estaban bien ocultos. 

— Ningún profesor se imaginaría que estamos aquí. — Confirmó luego de aterrizar. 

Habían enfrentado peligros peores, cruzaron hacia el bosque y sintieron como si se hubiesen transportado a un mundo completamente diferente. La música, las luces, la cantidad de magos y brujas era desorbitante; se sintieron algo perdidos por la sorpresa. 

— Bueno chicas, a divertirse que para eso vinimos. — Dijo mientras aplaudía un poco. — Tonks te traje unas bombas fétidas, ve a metérselas en el trasero al chico de gryffindor. 

— ¿Vas a beber? No sé si estoy muy preparado para esa experiencia. — Preguntó Murphy, nervioso por la cantidad de alcohol que todos estaban consumiendo. 

— Ahora estás unido a mí, si yo bebo tú también. Tendrás que dejarte llevar. 

Para cuando el trasero del chico gryffindor explotó, el grupo de amigos ya estaban bailando con los demás. Adoraba el hechizo que inventó con Badeea, bailaba con total libertad e inventaba los mejores movimientos, Murphy se convirtió en su compañero perfecto de baile. Tulip y Tonks se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a girar sin dejar de reír, e incluso Talbott -quien se resistió al principio- estaba bailando. 

Un chico intentó bailar con Penny a pesar de sus reiteradas negativas, Barnaby se interpuso en el medio para que siguiera tranquila. Sus refuerzos fueron la mejor idea en mucho tiempo, aún borrachos sabían a quién defender y cómo; Diego bebía directamente de la botella pero no perdía su carácter galante, Badeea no parecía afectada por su constante coqueteo e igual bailaba con él. 

No necesitó beber demasiado, gracias a su polvo ya estaba en las nubes. Por alguna razón, la compañía de sus amigos era suficiente y mejor que cualquier alcohol. Afortunadamente ninguno terminó vomitando en el suelo, pero con el pasar de las horas se fueron dispersando alrededor de la fiesta; los perdió de vista y se quedó a solas con su títere de sombra. 

— Creo que no llegaré 100% despierto al partido de mañana, ¿me acompañas para salir?- Caminó hacia afuera de la barrera de protección, el silencio fue abrumador y solitario sin tantos gritos. Con una movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer la silla de su amigo, y volvió a sentarlo allí en cuanto deshizo el hechizo. 

— ¿Podrás ir solo hasta el castillo? Puedo acompañarte. 

— No te preocupes, ser yo trae muchos beneficios a la hora estar solo tan tarde por los pasillos. — Ninguno se movió del lugar, escucharon los ruidos que el bosque ofrecía. Una ventisca asomaba pero era casi imperceptible, por un segundo sintió que el viento quería decirle algo… Seguramente era efecto del alcohol. 

— ¿Qué se siente estar de nuevo en una silla? — Preguntó, esperaba que su curiosidad no fuera tomada como una falta de respeto. 

— Estuve mucho tiempo así, no es tan malo regresar a la realidad. — Otra vez silencio. — En un momento, sentí que si cerraba los ojos realmente podía sentir mis pies. Actualmente no siento nada por debajo de mis rodillas, no sé cómo explicarlo… Si tomamos en cuenta la zona arriba de mis rodillas, es gradual; primero nada y luego algo. 

No estaba segura de si lo entendía. Se inclinó para pellizcar la zona encima de sus rodillas. 

— Nada. — Confirmó. — Insisto en que es gradual, si pincho mis muslos puedo sentir algo leve. 

— Algo así debe estar en tu mente todo el tiempo, sin descanso. 

— Siempre…— Suspiró mientras agachaba la mirada. Su compañera se mordió el labio, había una pregunta que no quería hacer y su sonrisa divertida la delataba. — Si me preguntas si siento el pene o el trasero, te voy a golpear. 

Estalló en carcajadas, era mala ocultando sus expresiones. 

— Juro que no iba a preguntarlo. 

— Seguro, MC. Ve a la fiesta, y cuando vueltas a tu sala común ten lindos sueños. 

Se despidieron y ella regresó para buscar a sus amigos. Al primero que encontró fue a Barnaby detrás de un árbol, mientras se terminaba una botella entera; al verla intentó ocultar su pecado pero no funcionó, sus mejillas rojas lo delataban. 

— ¿Sabes dónde están los demás? Es difícil encontrarlos entre tantas personas. — Su amigo se puso de pie, no parecía tener fuerzas para fijar su vista en un punto fijo. 

— Aun tienes el broche. 

— ¿Por qué no lo tendría? — Preguntó confundida; Barnaby se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla y sintió como presionaba su cuerpo contra el árbol. Había olvidado la sensación de besarlo, sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndola, el metal de los anillos deslizándose por su cuerpo. Por muy agradable que fuera, necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos.- Escucha, déjame ver cómo están los demás y luego regreso ¿de acuerdo? 

No espero una respuesta y huyó de allí. Descubrió que Penny estaba bien, mejor de lo que esperaba; besaba a escondidas a un chico mayor de slytherin, sólo rezaba para que fuera consentido y no por obligación. De cualquier manera, la rubia había demostrado ser dura con los hombres. 

Hasta el momento, el escenario más extraño fue encontrar a Badeea haciéndole un tatuaje a un estudiante. Para su suerte, el grupo en el que estaba era tranquilo; estaban todos borrachos como una cuba pero felices con sus tatuajes. Algunos eran muy detallados y gigantes, creyó que uno se movía pero no se quedó para averiguarlo. 

Escuchó unos gritos de apoyo al otro lado de la fiesta, un grupo enorme estaba alrededor de Talbott quien no dejaba de gritar que podía imitar a un águila de forma excesivamente realista. Algunos estudiantes apostaban dinero para ver el espectáculo y lo animaban. Tuvo que intervenir para llevarse a su amigo y evitar que revelara su secreto a todo el mundo. 

— Tendrás que dejar de tomar. — Le advirtió. — Corres riesgo de que se te suelte la lengua. 

—¡Solo me divertía! No iba a transformarme en águila. — Su aliento a alcohol demostraba lo contrario, decidió no confiar en él esta vez. — ¿Por qué no eres divertida como cuando te tomaste la poción? 

— Porque tengo que cuidarte. 

— Siempre cuidas a todos, ¿verdad? — En un segundo tuvo su rostro muy cerca, Talbott siempre dio la sensación de ser un cazador.- Deberíamos dejar de jugar y formalizar esto. 

Estalló en carcajadas ante la propuesta. 

— Cariño, yo no vivo así. Lo mío es un beso, una mamada, y un rápido detrás de un árbol. 

— Suena bien para mí. — Se acercó y mordió el labio de su amigo de forma juguetona. No estaba listo para estar con ella, al menos no en ese estado. Prefería a los chicos que no esperaban a estar alcoholizados para expresar sus sentimientos o sus ganas de follar. 

Planeaba irse pero Diego puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro. 

— ¿De qué están hablando? Esperen, no me digan: Buscaban a alguien para un trío y aparecí como un ángel — MC le hizo un gesto a Talbott para que los dejara a solas; se quitó el brazo de encima y lo observó molesta. 

— ¿En serio, Diego? 

— Si no quieres un trío podemos divertirnos solo tú y yo, la última vez la pasamos bien. 

— La última vez estaba en un pozo depresivo, mis opciones eran suicidarme o acostarme contigo. La próxima vez elegiré el suicidio, y no al imbécil del sexo anal. — Le dio un escalofrío al recordar ese día, se sentía mal por culpa de Bill -como siempre, pero esa vez fue la peor- y dejó que Diego hiciera lo que quisiera. En ese momento, la dureza de Diego era lo único que le recordaba que todavía estaba viva. 

— Es interesante que lo digas, recuerdo que gritabas “Oh Diego, ve más profundo", “No te detengas, necesito más”. — Decidió no perder más su tiempo, siguió buscando a los demás. 

De nuevo encontró un tumulto de gente, pero no era ningún amigo quien la esperaba allí. Bill estaba sentado en la punta de una pequeña mesa llena de cartas de Snap Explosivo, un estudiante gritaba las reglas del juego y animaba a las chicas a enfrentarse a él. 

— ¿Quién tiene la valentía de enfrentarse a Bill Weasley? — gritó el estudiante; de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña botella. — ¡Cuidado! Este no es un juego cualquiera, todos lo conocen como: Verdad al desnudo. Los jugadores jugarán diferentes partidas de Snap Explosivo, cada ronda perdida provoca quitarse una prenda, quien termine totalmente desnudo tendrá que tomar Veritaserum y responder tres preguntas del ganador. 

Se escucharon muchas voces murmurando, las miradas se intercambiaban. El público esperaba al valiente que fuera capaz de enfrentar las consecuencias, debía tener la mente fría, una persona así no podía ser impulsiva… 

Una mano en el público se levantó. 

— Yo lo haré. — Dijo MC. 

Se escucharon gritos de alegría y sorpresa, el más sorprendido fue Bill. Ni siquiera esperaba verla en esa fiesta y ahora la tenía frente a él, con la posibilidad de descubrir todos sus secretos. 

— Antes de empezar, tendrán que tomar una poción para contrarrestar cualquier hechizo que se hayan hecho para evitar decir la verdad. — El árbitro y organizador les tendió unos vasos junto con unos baldes. — Provoca muchísimo vómito, no será agradable. 

Después de una sesión vomitiva, ambos estaban con los estómagos vacíos y terriblemente consientes de lo que estaban por hacer. No querían retroceder, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer ni demostrar su temor. 

Empezaron la partida. 

Agradeció tantas jugadas en el salón de historia de la magia, el 70% de la clase se la pasaban jugando. Esta variante era un tanto complicada, conocida como “El solitario”; tienen veinte cartas y se revelan en parejas, debían encontrar dos pares de imágenes idénticas. Las cartas explotan poco después de que se revelan por primera vez. Era una cuestión de estrategia y suerte, se suman puntos por cada tarjeta encontrada. 

La primera partida fue ganada por Bill. Sus amigos lo vitoreaban y felicitaban. 

—¡Es momento de escoger, MC! — Exclamó el árbitro. — ¿Qué te quitarás primero? 

Levantó su mano hacia su cabeza y se quitó el broche, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Si era una señal para su contrincante entonces el significado quedaba a su interpretación. Varios hombres expresaron su decepción pero muchas chicas salieron en su defensa, parecían querer retrasar su desnudo todo lo posible. 

La siguiente partida la ganó ella, algunas chicas gritaron cuando Bill se quitó la camiseta. 

Las rondas fueron rápidas, al final ambos terminaron en ropa interior. 

— ¿El conjunto de encaje fue intencional? — Preguntó él. 

— Mi corto vestido negro funciona como la envoltura de un regalo, tienes que quitármelo para descubrir la mejor parte. — No pensó que alguien lo vería esa noche, sólo le gustaba sentirse secretamente sexy. Muchos chicos estaban de acuerdo con su elección de llevar ese conjunto, no podían dejar de mirarla. 

—¡Última ronda! — cantó el encargado. — ¿Quién será el perdedor? Espero que el ganador esté pensando sus preguntas. 

Esa última ronda fue todo un reto, algunos estudiantes se mordían las uñas tratando de no ayudarlos; cada movimiento llevaba a una exhalación, los ojos estaban fijos en cada parpadeo de los contrincantes. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando llegó el resultado final, la gente estaba como loca. 

Empate. 

— Parece que ambos ganamos. — Dijo MC. 

— Corrección, ambos perdieron — gritó el presentador mientras ponía una hermosa copa en medio de ellos y le agregaba el veritaserum. — Tendrán que beber y decir sus preguntas. Recuerden: Solo se permiten tres. 

— Las damas primero. — Bill empujó con suavidad la copa hacia ella, su compañera levantó la cabeza con orgullo y bebió. — ¿Por qué no aceptaste mi suéter? 

Uno de los puntos débiles del suero de la verdad es que la víctima solo dice lo que cree que es verdad, la percepción de la realidad son factores que se deben tener en cuenta al momento de interrogar a alguien. El día que rechazó el suéter, estaba completamente drogada; por lo tanto, estando consciente ni siquiera lo habría rechazado, y si lo hubiese hecho entonces sería porque se sintió lastimada. Al no estar completamente en sus cabales decidió rechazar el suéter por otras razones. 

— Porque fue el regalo menos interesante que me dieron en el día. — Respondió. — La próxima vez esfuérzate un poco más, intenta envolverlo o algo. 

Su respuesta no pareció gustarle, era el turno de Bill de beber. Sus tres preguntas podían ser fáciles de pasar si ocurrían cuando estuvo consumiendo el polvo, su amante no podía esconder la verdad y estaba a su merced. 

— Cuando luchamos contra el caballero de hielo, pasó algo. Estoy segura de que lo recuerdas porque lo hemos vuelto a repetir un par de veces. — Necesitaba saber en qué pensaba ese día, ¿por qué tuvo sexo con ella y luego fingió que nada había pasado? — Así que mi pregunta es esta: ¿Por qué? Es una pregunta general, ese “¿Por qué?” se refiere a cuando todo ocurrió y a cuando te enfrenté para hablar sobre eso. 

Bill apretaba los dientes y parecía estar sufriendo por aguantar la respuesta, el público lo animaba a hablar para saciar su curiosidad. Escupió la respuesta, no pudiendo controlar más su lengua. 

— Ese día… Estábamos todo el tiempo juntos, te contaba todo sobre mí y yo… No lo pensé…— Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse, el cabello naranja se pegaba a su frente. — Todo el tiempo pensaba en ti pero sabía que no estaba bien… Cuando terminó sabía que estaba mal pero… Siempre regreso a ti… 

Cayó tendido sobre la mesa, intentando recuperar el aire por el esfuerzo. Su mente aún no terminaba de procesar la respuesta, tomó la copa y bebió, necesitaba salir de allí. 

Bill parecía molesto, furioso es la palabra correcta; como si hubiese contado un secreto del Ministerio por una estupidez y ahora irían a encerrarlo en Azkaban. Parecía dispuesto a buscar venganza. 

— ¿Con cuantas personas de esta fiesta te has acostado antes? Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo — golpe bajo, necesitaba manipular la información. Un beso no era acostarse, una mamada no era acostarse… Seguía siendo mucha gente, contener el secreto era muy difícil, ardía en cada centímetro de su pecho. Contra su voluntad, su mente comenzó a calcular y a reconocer rostros. Estaba llorando cuando la respuesta se escapó. 

—¡Veinte! No lo sé, podrían ser más. — cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza, ahora sabía que todos hablaban de ella, algunos hasta se reían descaradamente. ¿Esta era la ira que Bill sintió? Era invasiva, venenosa, quería arruinarlo. Cada segundo que tardaba en tomar la copa y beber era una tortura. 

— ¿Volverás corriendo hacia mí? Me refiero a que, algún día te irás de Hogwarts y comenzarás tu vida, pero cada vez que estés lejos de mí volverás corriendo para que te deje follarme porque nadie te va a satisfacer nunca como yo. — Apoyó su cabeza en su mano y esperó la respuesta, ambos cargaban con miradas de odio. 

— Claro que volveré corriendo a ti, pero el que me guste follarte y escucharte gritar no es la única razón…— Weasley se sujetó a la mesa con fuerza. — ¡No! Ya contesté la pregunta, bebe de una vez. 

Bebió dispuesta a terminar con esto. 

— ¿Por qué te acostaste con más personas después de lo que pasó? 

Oh no. Lo miró suplicando que cambie la pregunta, los sentimientos volvían a surgir después de tanto tiempo. La primera vez que tuvo sexo con alguien que no era Bill, exactamente después del rechazo. Sabia la respuesta: Lo hizo porque lo amaba y se sentía destruida. 

— Porque lo necesitaba…- Intentó borrar las lágrimas, borrar los sentimientos. Se forzó a pensar en Barnaby, en Charlie e incluso Murphy, repartir su amor era la mejor opción, dárselo a todos y no a una sola persona. — Pensar que yo soy la perra por decir la verdad, cuando tú cuentas tus verdades sólo se ríen y lo olvidan; sé un hombre y dime ¿qué sientes por mí? 

— No, tú dímelo ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí? 

—¡Yo hice la maldita pregunta! — Gritó. Lo siguiente fue una lucha por seguirse cuestionándose mutuamente, si solo preguntaban entonces no tendrían que concentrarse en responder. — Eres un maldito asno, William Weasley. 

— Me alegro que lo pienses, he cometido errores y no puedes culparme por ser un maldito ser humano ¡Nunca quise que nada de esto pasara! ¿Por qué no me detuviste antes de que perdiéramos el control? 

— Sabes perfectamente porque no detuve esto. 

Terminó tomando su ropa y zapatos para correr lejos, escondida detrás de un árbol volvió a vestirse mientras lloraba. Intentaba tener el control de la situación, ¿por qué no podía dejarlo ir? Solo quería sanar la maldita herida y seguir, tenía que encontrar un reemplazo. 

“Olvídate de él, solo déjalo atrás” — Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. 

Se sentó en el suelo y abrió la bolsa que tenía escondida con mucho cuidado. Esto no habría pasado si se hubiese reprimido y engañado a sí misma como siempre; vacío el contenido en su boca sin medirlo, necesitaba volver a ser feliz y tener confianza. 

Charlie y Jae caminaban cerca, charlando sobre aquel rumor de una pelea entre amantes. El fanático de dragones se detuvo cuando escuchó el llanto, invitó a su amigo a acercarse para comprar quién era y si estaba bien. Encontraron a su amiga hecha un desastre, abrazándose a sí misma. 

— ¿MC? — Ella levantó la cabeza y los vio con ira. 

—¡Carajo! ¿Acaso no saben cuándo alguien necesita privacidad? — Intentó irse pero la retuvieron con preocupación. 

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Jae. — Te ves terrible, ¿alguien te lastimó? 

— Quiero que me dejen tranquila, ¿es mucho pedir? No quiero ver a nadie, estoy harta. — Seguía llorando, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. — Esta es la cosa: Cree una versión de una persona en mi cabeza e intenté que fuera real, intenté arreglar las cosas. Pero sólo necesito arreglarme a mí misma. 

Su mente no paraba un segundo. Creía que lo conocía bien, ¿Por qué nada funcionaba entre ellos? Estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas que no estaban allí; siempre estuvo atrapada en él, en cada momento, en sus sábanas. Era muy creativa cuando se trataba de romance, quizás se inventó sentimientos que no existían. 

Entonces hubo un golpe, como un terremoto que la sacudió por dentro y se llevó su pulso. Cayó al suelo, ya no tenía control de su cuerpo y lo supo cuando tuvo miedo de morir; sabía que ellos seguían ahí pero no los escuchaba. Si Jacob estaba muerto ¿esto era lo que sintió? Perder el control, desvanecerse y arrepentirse de cada una de sus decisiones. 

Al final la oscuridad la envolvió y eso fue todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cada apoyo en este fanfic es un centavo para que MC consiga un psicólogo).  
> Todo se arruinó, ¿cómo van a reaccionar los demás cuando vean el estado de su amiga? Ha llegado el momento de exigir respuestas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae Kim resulta ser el amigo que todos necesitan, y está dispuesto a solucionar sus errores.  
> Se conoce más a Murphy pero no lo suficiente.  
> Charlie puede ser cruel cuando se lo propone.  
> Dumbledore tiene un anuncio especial que cambiará sus vidas como las conocen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene tres escenas de sexo con tres personajes diferentes ¿Fue difícil? Carajo, sí.  
> Es una compensación, el capítulo pasado no tuvo ni un poquito de sexo.   
> En fin, no me odien. Yo los quiero :(

Los minutos siguientes fueron una cuestión de vida o muerte, no podían llevarla a la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey, tenían que ir hacia la sala de artefactos y esperar que se convirtiera en algo parecido. Al llegar sus pensamientos fueron escuchados, depositaron el cuerpo de su amiga en la única cama que les ofreció la habitación y Chiara se encargó de revisarla. 

— No reacciona, ¿tomó mucho alcohol?- Preguntó Chiara. 

— No, ella había vomitado todo cuando jugó Snap Explosivo — Dijo Bill. — Luego se fue y no la vi volver a tomar. 

— No estaba borracha, estaba drogada. — Jae Kim se agarraba la cabeza y se veía profundamente afectado. — Polvo de unicornio, no entiendo por qué consumió tanto. 

Charlie lo empujó contra la pared dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, sus amigos intervinieron intentando que la situación no fuera a empeorar. Nunca lo habían visto tan enojado y dispuesto a hacer daño, todos estaban alterados y que Jae fuera un manto de lágrimas no ayudaba a nadie. 

—¡Pudiste matarla! A ti sólo te importan tus estúpidos negocios sucios — Su desesperación por golpearlo era visible. 

— Charlie te irás de aquí si no te detienes. — Amenazó Penny. — Chiara se encargará de ayudarla, todo estará bien. 

El tiempo restante antes de que amaneciera se mantuvieron a su lado. Sólo hablaban para hacer preguntas ocasionales sobre el estado de MC, esta última respiraba normalmente y el color había regresado a su rostro. El amanecer trajo más distanciamiento entre ellos, ninguno quería dejarla y menos en ese estado. 

— Los profesores notarán su ausencia. — Dijo Tulip. 

— Robaremos poción multijugos del salón de Snape, y haremos turnos, Penny puede comenzar a preparar más si hace falta. — La rubia asintió ante la propuesta de Bill; él se acercó a su cuerpo para darle una caricia en su rostro dormido.- Necesitamos ser fuertes, ella nos necesita. 

— Chiara deja que me quede. — Suplicó Jae. — De todos modos, nunca voy a clases. Nadie notará que no estoy allí. 

— ¿Quieres quedarte para darle más drogas? — Preguntó Barnaby. El ambiente volvió a cargarse de tensión. 

—¡Nunca quise que esto pasara! ¡Ella insistió y dijo que todo estaría bien! 

— ¿Entonces simplemente le crees? — Atacó Charlie. 

—¡Dejen de pelear como idiotas! — gritó Mérula. — No saben si su amiga va a despertar y buscan un maldito chivo expiatorio. MC no es estúpida, tomó sus decisiones y ahora nos tiene a todos sufriendo las consecuencias. 

A pesar de las múltiples propuestas, todos se fueron exceptuando a Chiara y Jae. Él sentía como la culpa calaba en sus huesos, lo había permitido y casi pierde a su amiga; debió dejar que lo golpearan, era lo mínimo que merecía. 

— No te culpes tanto. — Dijo Chiara. — Mérula tiene un poco de razón; ¿Por qué no te disculpas con ella mientras yo voy al invernadero un momento? 

Apenas cruzo la puerta, Jae no perdió un segundo en abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo e intentar abrazarla; sollozó contra ella, pidiéndole que despierte y que lo perdonase. Sería diferente, la cuidaría y la ayudaría a enfrentar sus problemas, le buscarían ayuda. Se sentó decidido a esperar su mejora, tomó la mano de su amiga y no dejaba de besarla, una parte de él creía que eso la haría sentir mejor. En ese momento se replanteó su futuro, no podía seguir jugando con artefactos ilegales y poniendo en peligro a los que amaba; sólo quería juntar dinero para ser independiente y marcharse lejos. 

MC despertó con fuerza, irrumpiendo en la realidad como un torbellino; tuvo la suficiente fuerza para sentarse en su cama, exhalar aire y volver a caer en ella. Su respiración era agitada y carecía de vigor para levantarse nuevamente, su rostro expresaba verdadero cansancio, apenas logró embozar una sonrisa a Jae cuando lo vio. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? — Susurró. 

— Esta no es tu habitación, estás en la sala de artefactos, aunque ahora se convirtió en una pequeña enfermería solo para ti — Explicó, ¿dónde estaba Chiara? ¿Era algo bueno que recobrara la conciencia? — Anoche te desmayaste, estabas convulsionando y apenas pudimos contenerte. Todos te trajimos aquí; no te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta de tu ausencia. 

— Eso no pasó, yo… Yo estaba por irme de la fiesta, luego me sentí muy cansada… 

— MC, pudiste haber muerto. 

— ¿Y desde cuándo eso es un problema?- Volvió a sonreírle, aún murmuraba las palabras y su respiración era pesada. — Me pondré como nueva en cuanto me des una bolsa nueva, creo que perdí la mía. 

— Se acabó, ya no podemos seguir con esto. Una bolsa casi te mata, darte más es firmar tu sentencia de muerte. — Su mano se soltó y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del chico. 

— Es raro de ti no cumplir con los tratos. Si el dinero es un problema yo puedo… 

— ¿No me estás escuchado? Se acabó. — Quitó la mano de su rostro. — Todos están preocupados por ti, no pueden permitirse verte morir. 

— ¿Preocupados? ¿Eso incluye a Bill? Lo recuerdo bien, el desgraciado me expuso frente a todos. 

— ¿Qué sucedió con él? 

— Te vas a enterar de todos modos… 

— Quiero escucharlo de ti. — Insistió, apretó su mano con más fuerza y le dio toda su atención. 

— Fue en la partida de Snap Explosivo, me hizo decirles a todos mis secretos — Silenciosas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, su voz -todavía cansada- se quebró. — Todos saben lo que he hecho, mi relación con él… Y ni siquiera pude decirle que lo amaba. 

— ¿Amas a Weasley? ¿Es por eso qué te estuviste metiendo en problemas? 

— Ya no lo sé, ni siquiera creo tener la capacidad de amarme a mí misma. — Jae secó sus lágrimas con cariño, eso explicaba muchas cosas. — Dime de qué sirvió amarlo si sólo jugué con las personas, Barnaby, Charlie, Talbott, incluso tú. 

— Oye, guapa; no creas que cualquiera puede jugar conmigo. — Contestó para animarla. — Estás a tiempo de arreglar todo, habla con ellos, otorgarte un tiempo para estar sola. 

— Me siento tan estúpida…— Al verla llorar tanto, Jae pensó que estaba muy dañada; enfrentar sus sentimientos y aceptarlos le llevaría mucho tiempo y sería difícil de lograr. — Me enamoré como una niña, le entregué mi virginidad y esperaba que viniese corriendo para pedirme matrimonio. Para peor, me acosté con él y no pensé en Rowan. 

— Es por eso que siempre digo: “El amor es un mal negocio” — Le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz. — Ahora tendrás que darte un respiro y descansar; puedo entretenerte contando historias de Corea, nunca he estado allí pero mis padres hablan maravillas de ese lugar. 

La presencia de Chiara los interrumpió, la enfermera novata corrió hacia su amiga llena de felicidad. 

— Estás despierta, aunque te espera un pequeño tiempo de recuperación. — Informó complacida. — No podemos seguir escondiéndote aquí, tendremos que acelerar tu recuperación todo lo que haga falta; pasarás dos días conmigo y luego volverás a tu vida normal. 

— ¿Cómo sabemos si estará lista? Podría desplomarse apenas intente caminar. — Jae no estaba seguro, no podría recuperarse totalmente en sólo dos días; tal vez si daba aviso a los demás podrían organizarse para cubrirla más tiempo. 

— Jae, si MC se siente mal cuando salga tiene permitido ir a la enfermería y ser cuidada por la señora Pomfrey. — Chiara usaba una voz calma, tenía una habilidad especial para conservar la cama; eso no significaba que no tuviera miedo o preocupación, alguien tenía que tener su mente fría y ese lugar le tocó a ella. — Yo no soy profesional, apenas puedo cuidarla. Ve con los demás y avisa que despertó. 

El chico se inclinó sobre su amiga para darle un beso en la frente, sintió como ella se aferraba con debilidad a su sudadera. 

— No te vayas, por favor. Quédate aquí y habla conmigo. — Pidió con tristeza. 

— Tus amigos necesitan saber que recobraste la consciencia; volveré más rápido de lo que piensas. — Se alejó con suavidad y con delicadeza quitó la mano que se aferraba a él. No quería mostrarse débil y llorar pero ella seguía repitiendo “Por favor, no te vayas”, salió antes de que se quebrara frente a su amiga. No podía caer ahora, era necesario que buscara su fortaleza y seguridad, se lo debía. 

Uno a uno fue informando sobre el estado de MC, aún seguía siendo visto como una plaga y los entendía. Era probable que algunos ni siquiera volvieran a hablarle después de la recuperación, eso sólo sirvió para aumentar sus ansias de juntar el suficiente dinero para irse lejos; llevaba un buen ahorro, un poco más y estaría listo para dejar atrás a todos. 

Cruzando la escalera se topó con Rowan Khanna. 

— Que bueno que te encuentro, ¿Has visto a MC? No estaba en su cama esta mañana. — La mente del estudiante comenzó a maquinar mentiras, ¿uno de sus amigos ya tomó la poción multijugos? No estaba seguro, ni sabría dónde encontrarlo. 

— Yo… La vi un par de veces; primero la vi salir del baño de prefectos y luego… Pasó por las cocinas cuando yo salía de mi castigo. — Mintió. Una mentiras pequeñas por las razones correctas. — Es que, este castillo es tan grande… 

— Seguiré buscando entonces, quizás la encuentre en nuestra próxima clase. 

Se imaginó qué diría Rowan si supiese lo que causó en su mejor amiga, era una buena persona pero no dudaría en darle un puñetazo bien merecido. Al final, todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas clases, pero él estaba solo frente a la fuente del patio del reloj. 

Deseaba volver a la sala de artefactos, su interior era un constante debate acerca de su presencia no requerida pero que debía estar allí para cuidarla. Aún le faltaba contarle historias de Corea o de sus negocios que salieron bien, negocios que fueron hechos para ayudar a las personas. Era gracioso que su carrera criminal hubiese comenzado con traficar caramelos de Hogsmade, la paga no era tan buena pero le gustaba. 

¿Por qué todo había cambiado tanto? Conoció a MC por su castigo en las cocinas, se divertían, seguían haciendo travesuras. Parecía que pasaron años de esos momentos tan felices, quería regresar a esos días y aprovecharlos un poco más. 

— Jae Kim. — llamó una voz más profunda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Dumbledore, ese hombre era enigmático y nunca podía adivinar en qué pensaba. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

— Pensando, señor. Sólo eso. 

— Estos días he visto a los estudiantes pensar demasiado las cosas, espero que no sea una moda porque sólo les traerá problemas. — Sonrió con suavidad. — ¿Algo que te preocupe? 

— ¿Cómo arreglas algo que lo cambió todo? ¿Cómo regreso hacia atrás para resolverlo? 

— Todo un dilema. — Admitió. — ¿Por qué será que siempre queremos volver hacia atrás? Los problemas no pueden evitarse, es nuestro deber admitir nuestro error y hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para arreglar sus consecuencias. Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran quienes somos; si tus amigos te culpan por tu error, demuéstrales que es mejor estar unidos que divididos. 

Fue como si una luz se hubiese encendido en su interior, agradeció al director por sus palabras y voló hacia la sala de artefactos. La oportunidad de ayudarla no se escapaba, si la ayudaba a recuperarse podría solucionar las cosas, volver a ponerla en el camino correcto. 

No faltó nadie en la sala, y cada uno esperaba su turno pacientemente para hablar con MC. Barnaby la entretenía enseñándole el bowtruckle que encontró en el patio; su amiga se veía más cómoda, le habían puesto almohadas para que pudiese verlos a todos, aunque sólo tenía permitido hablar con uno a la vez. Notó que su amiga sonreía con confianza y cariño cuando lo tenía cerca, ¿Podía ser ese chico quien la salvara? No, su deber era salvarme a sí misma, con un poco de ayuda de Jae. 

— El profesor Kettleburn me pidió su ayuda para una sorpresa que Dumbledore preparó, seguramente será una criatura que veremos en Navidad. — Dijo Barnaby. — En cuanto te recuperes irás conmigo para verla, pero tendrás que guardar el secreto. 

— Me parece bien. — Contestó. 

El siguiente en estar con ella fue Talbott, parecían conversar más secretamente. Al no poder escuchar su conversación, Jae miró a los alrededores; Penny y Chiara charlaban sobre pociones, se las veía concentradas en discutir cuál deberían suministrarle y en lo complicado que sería conseguir los ingredientes. La rubia parecía incómoda cuando mencionó que necesitarían más cabello de unicornio. 

Miró a sus compañeros que esperaban para hablar con MC, el último en la fila era Bill, el verdadero culpable de la situación. Recordó el dolor y cada palabra de su amiga, su pecho se infló de ira, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse después de ser la causa de su dolor? No podía hacer un escándalo, terminaría por arruinar más la situación. 

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Bill salió de la habitación y fue seguido por un molesto Charlie; esperó un momento antes de salir él también y poder escuchar su conversación. Ambos discutían, eran precavidos para que ningún estudiante los escuchara, pero no contaban con el espionaje de Jae. 

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? — Reclamó Charlie. 

— No necesitamos estar todos allí, necesita su espacio. 

— Lo que necesita es que la acompañemos, ¿crees que me gusta verla así? — En momentos así, parecía que los roles de hermano mayor se habían invertido. — Somos sus amigos, pero ¿tú que vas a saber sobre quedarte y apoyar a los que te quieren? 

— No empieces con eso otra vez, intentas desviar la conversación y no va a funcionar. 

— Porque tengo razón, Bill. A ti sólo te importa irte a Egipto como rompe maldiciones, no piensas en la familia que estás dejando atrás. 

— Un plato menos sobre la mesa es un favor para ellos y lo sabes bien. — Su voz estaba llena de frialdad y decisión. — Bienvenido a las responsabilidades del hermano mayor; no voy a dejarlos abandonados, les enviaré dinero todos los meses. 

— En serio no lo entiendes. — Escuchó los pasos de Charlie; aceleró el paso para volver a la sala de artefactos, no quería que descubriera que los estuvo espiando. 

Jae se acercó a la cama de su amiga, el turno de los demás ya había terminado. Parecía feliz de verlo. 

— ¿Viniste a contar historias de Corea? — Preguntó. 

— Por supuesto, la mayoría serán inventadas y poco creíbles pero entretenidas. — Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa; aunque por su mirada intentaba decirle algo más. — ¿Sucede algo? 

— Cuando dijiste “se acabó”, ¿era en serio? 

No podía creerlo, no quería que fuese cierto ¿Era eso en lo que estaba pensando? Después de todo lo que pasó, de las peleas entre sus amigos, ella quería continuar. No era momento de abandonarla, pasaba por un momento difícil y no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. 

— Lo dije en serio. — Confirmó. — Se acabó, y no intentes cambiarlo. 

Su sonrisa desapareció, se negaba a verlo; se soltó de su mano y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. 

— Crees que soy débil, sé lo que piensas, lo que piensas de mí. 

— No es eso, te lo explicaré una vez que te recuperes. — No podía dejar que se alejara, había asumido su rol de guardián y debía cumplirlo. — Sé lo que quieres de mí, lo que estás buscando, pero no lo tendrás. Nunca. 

— Vete, deja de tratarme como a una niña. 

— No seas así, mi compañera de castigo… 

— Jae, vete. 

Los días posteriores a su recuperación, lo tuvo pegado como a una pulga. Fue difícil al comienzo, pero logró acostumbrare a su presencia constante; sus únicos momentos de relajación eran en algunas clases y en sus prácticas de quidditch. Por suerte, nadie más actuó así con ella; le daban su espacio y de vez en cuando tenían una charla tranquila. Jae era el único que la vigilaba cada segundo, entendía el porqué. 

A pesar de las quejas de Chiara, decidió que continuar con su vida era lo mejor, no podía faltar a sus prácticas, aún quería entrar en el equipo. Prometió que iría a la enfermería si se sentía mal, y eso fue todo. 

Se reunió con Murphy en los vestidores de quidditch, no lo había visto desde la fiesta, él era el único que no supo nada sobre su accidente. Era mejor así, no quería arruinar su recuerdo; ocultar la verdad era protegerlo. Él estaba frente a una pizarra, tan energético y sonriente como siempre. 

— ¿Qué tal? No te veo desde la fiesta. — Le dijo al verla. — ¿Mis deseos de dulces sueños funcionaron? 

Definitivamente no tuvo ningún sueño o pesadilla, su mente era simple oscuridad al dormir en la sala de artefactos. 

— Los más dulces sueños. — Mintió. 

—¡Genial! Ahora escucha, hay un 87.6% de probabilidad de que lo que te enseñe incremente tus posibilidades de entrar al equipo un 33.7%, así que… 

— Oye, apenas acabo de llegar…— Comentó con una sonrisa, Murphy era bueno dejando todo de lado para pensar en quidditch. 

— Sí, ¡pero tenemos mucho que aprender! — Con un movimiento de su varita, la pizarra se llenó de dibujos y flechas. 

— ¿Qué es eso? 

—¡Estrategia de quidditch! — Respondió con entusiasmo. — Mi madre me enseñó a los siete. Seguro para dejar de rayar movimientos de quidditch en las paredes con crayones. 

La perspectiva de un pequeño Murphy McNully siendo travieso le alegró el dia. 

— Lo que hay que recordar sobre “¿Dónde quedó la quaffle?” es… 

— ¿Dónde quedó la quaffle?- Lo interrumpió. 

—¡La estrategia de quidditch que inventé! — respondió de manera obvia. — ¿conoces el juego de “Dónde está la pelota”? Primero pones la pelota debajo de uno de los tres contenedores, luego mueves los contenedores de lugar, quien está jugando adivina dónde está la pelota, después levantas el contenedor y luego ¡oh no! ¿No hay pelota? Vuelves a mover los contenedores, luego quién esté jugando adivina dónde está la pelota… 

— Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el juego con el quidditch? 

— Toma la teoría del juego, combínalo con la Táctica Porskoff, agrega un poco de sorpresa ¡Y preguntas “Dónde quedó la quaffle”! Te lo detallaré paso por paso… 

— Por favor. 

— Pero presta mucha atención. 

— Estoy prestando atención. — Se cruzó de brazos, retándolo con la mirada. 

— Porque hay mucho que explicar y hablo muy rápido. — Sus mejillas estaban rosas. — Como 2.3 veces más rápido que la mayoría de los magos y… 

— Lo sé, apenas y puedo decir una palabra… 

A medida que escuchaba, comenzó que preguntarse si realmente sería capaz de realizar la maniobra. Lo único que entendía hasta ahora era como el cazador deja caer la quaffle para que la atrape el cazador que está debajo de él. 

—¡Y eso es “Dónde quedó la queaffle! ¿Entendiste todo? 

MC cayó derrotada en la banca de los vestuarios, era mucha información para procesar. 

— Sí entendí… Algunas cosas. 

— Hagamos un repaso, será tu última oportunidad de entenderlo antes de que lo intentes. — Agradeció la paciencia que Murphy le tenía, sabía que podía contar con él. Si alguien era tan bueno con ella, ¿podía contarle lo que había pasado? Sus secretos, sus problemas… Desechó la idea. 

— Si aprender “Dónde quedó la queaffle" es la clave para que Orión Amari me meta en la prueba, lo haré. 

Volvió a escuchar su explicación, interrumpiéndolo para hacerle preguntas ocasionales. 

— Recuerda, es una trampa: Una táctica dentro de una táctica ¡Es entretenimiento encubierto de distracción! Una obra maestra disfrazada de maniobra. 

— Tu humildad me pone de rodillas. — Comentó entre risas. 

— Bien, la práctica comenzará pronto… Te haré unas preguntas para verificar si lo has entendido todo. — Hizo aparecer unos pergaminos y su pluma. MC debía admitir que su cabeza no estaba en posición de pensar mucho más, no resistiría las preguntas. 

— Espera, si voy a poner en práctica la estrategia, tal vez deba tomarme un momento para aclarar mis ideas. 

— ¿Y qué harás en ese tiempo? ¿Interrogarme? — Volvió la vista hacia sus pergaminos, esta vez su compañera fue más rápida y se los quitó. 

— ¿Por qué no? 

— ¿Sobre quidditch? No puedes impresionarme. — Extendió su mano para que le devuelva sus pertenencias, pero ella se negó. 

—¡Sobre ti! Siempre estás en modo entrenador o comentarista, Murphy… 

— Te lo dije, mis amigos me llaman McNully. 

— ¿Cómo puedo llamarte mi amigo cuando no sé nada sobre ti? Quiero decir, eres una persona increíble e interesante, en la fiesta me divertí como nunca pero no te conozco. No puedes simplemente… No lo sé…— ¿Desde cuándo era tan mala expresándose en voz alta? 

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — No parecía molesto, pero sí dispuesto a cerrar el asunto. — ¿Mi color favorito? Azul. ¿Mi comida favorita? Los sándwiches. ¿Hechizo favorito? El que lanzo al pizarrón. ¿Mi bruja o mago favorito? Mi mamá. 

MC puso una mano sobre su pecho e hizo un gesto de ternura, como si viese a un gatito disfrazado de unicornio. 

— ¿Mascotas? Mi kneazle, Kneil. — continuó diciendo. — ¿Qué hago para que mi cabello luzca así de genial? Magia. ¿Mi sueño era jugar quidditch? No, siempre quise ser comentarista. Tal vez estamos un paso más cerca de llamarnos por nuestro apellido. 

— Quizá. — Respondió complacida por la información. — Ya veremos si estoy un paso más cerca de la prueba de quidditch los próximos minutos… ¿Aprendí lo suficiente sobre estrategia para que al menos me presentes a Orión Amari o me recomiendes? 

— De cierto modo… Em… Ya lo conoces…— se pasó su mano detrás del cuello, sonrió incómodo. 

— Espera, ¿Qué? 

Murphy levantó su dedo, señalando a un chico que entró a los vestidores para recoger su escoba y luego se fue. En cuanto lo oyó decir “ese es Orión”, quedó boquiabierta. 

— ¿El chico sin chiste? ¿El qué dicen que fuma mandrágora? 

— Santo cielo, es el capitán de nuestro equipo. Ya hablé con él sobre ti, antes de prestarte mi libro de jugadas. 

—¡¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! — Había estado practicando con él, ni siquiera se le ocurrió que fuera el maldito capitán. 

— Número 1, tu instinto estratega necesita mejorar; número 2, no habrías practicado “dónde quedó la quaffle". Quiero que lo intenten en algún partido, siquiera para ajustar mis cálculos. — Admitió. 

— No sé si agradecerte por ayudarme o enojarme por la manera en la que lo hiciste. 

— Decídelo luego de tu práctica. 

El partido amistoso fue mejor de lo que pensó, incluso Orión se acercó para hablar sobre su futuro en el quidditch. Fue algo extraño, no dejaba de decir que las habilidades físicas o estratégicas no determinarían el rumbo de su camino. ¿Su camino? Sólo quería una invitación a la prueba. Él insistió en que todo se decidiría muy pronto y luego se marchó. 

¿Ahora qué debía hacer? Si volvía al castillo tendría que ser vigilada por Jae, su presencia le recordaba lo que no podía conseguir. Fue sincera consigo misma, ¿qué hacía antes para llenar los espacios vacíos? Era cruel, pero en la sala de artefactos supo con quienes podía contar. Tomaría lo necesario de todos, luego se encargaría de sanar. 

Encontró a Talbott en la lechucería, entró en silencio y lo observó encargarse de las lechuzas que entraban y salían. No era el mejor lugar para tener sexo, tendrían que hacerlo contra la pared por una cuestión de higiene; de todos modos no iba a echarse hacia atrás. Talbott se dio la vuelta y dio un brinco al notar su presencia. 

— Me asustaste, ¿qué haces aquí? 

— ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en la fiesta? — Se acercó a él, una sonrisa pícara cruzaba sus labios. Por la expresión de Talbott, él esperaba que no lo recordara. Paso sus manos por el cuello de su amigo, acomodando una corbata que pensaba quitar. — Te dije que era de un beso, una mamada y un rápido detrás de un árbol. 

Se acercó a él y lo besó, su amigo no se resistió. Sabía controlar la intensidad de un beso, hacerlo lento para que el otro se desespere por más; entonces introducía su lengua y seguía teniendo el control, lo conducía a su terreno. Se separó para lamer sus labios y atacar su cuello; lo notaba nervioso, dejaba en evidencia su inexperiencia. 

La erección en sus pantalones se volvió más notoria, estaba cegado por su libido. Dejó que sus manos sin experiencia tocaran por debajo de su falda, se sorprendió al sentir como apretaba su carne, sus dedos buscaban hacerse paso en su húmeda entrada. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió como entraban, fue el turno de Talbott de jugar con su cuello. 

Se detuvieron momentáneamente para apoyarse en la puerta de entrada, al menos así sabrían si alguien quería entrar. El sonido de la cremallera bajando retumbó en sus oídos; ella puso su rostro y manos contra la puerta, su trasero chocó contra el pene libre de su compañero. 

-Espero que la posición no te resulte incómoda, pero no pienso recostarme en el suelo.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Talbott sonrió en señal de comprensión; posicionó su glande en la entrada de MC, dejó que la misma entrara por completo. 

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de la chica, acomodó su cabello antes de pedirle que comenzara a moverse. Sus movimientos eran lentos y tortuosos, sentía sus manos aferrarse a sus caderas con fuerza. 

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, eso sólo lograba enloquecerla, en unos momentos ella también se movía a su par, de esa manera lo sentía más profundo. Pronto, fue difícil mantenerse en silencio; su voz temblaba y sus ojos brillaban, una imagen tan sexual. 

Entre embestidas, ambos llegaron al clímax. Estaban agitados, algo sonrojados. Volvió a gemir cuando lo sintió salir; sentía algo parecido a la felicidad, como si estuviera completa. Necesitaba probar más. 

Se despidió con una excusa mala: “alguien podría llegar y vernos, te hablaré después”. Se sentía radiante, quizás una buena sesión de sexo era lo que necesitaba, siempre podía buscar más. La libertad que le proporcionaba no estar siendo vigilada era embriagadora, supo que su próxima víctima era Barnaby. 

Estaba cuidando a sus criaturas, como siempre. No vio a la criatura especial de Kettleburn, supuso que estaría bien escondida; lo abrazó por detrás, mientras él estaba inclinado dándole de comer a un escarbato. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, y dejó que se levantara. 

— Tienes suerte de no haber visto a la criatura, podrías haber arruinado la sorpresa. 

— Soy buena guardando secretos. — puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercó su rostro hacia él. 

— Conozco esa sonrisa, esta vez no habrá nada de eso. Tienes que concentrarte en tu recuperación. — Sabía perfectamente que Barnaby no se resistía a una pequeña expresión de súplica, su fuerza de voluntad era débil cuando se trataba de MC. — ¿Qué tal un beso pequeño con la promesa de qué habrá más cuando te recuperes? 

Su promesa fue ignorada, al final terminó sucumbiendo ante ella. Terminaron por ocultarte en los establos donde guardaban a los Abraxan, estaba más limpio que la torre de las lechuzas y eso la impresionó; recordó que eran estrictos al momento de cuidar a las criaturas. Casi podía ver su reflejo en el suelo. 

Sus labios se movían rítmicamente, Barnaby sujetaba su trasero, acariciándolo con suavidad, la chica pasó su lengua por el labio inferior, dándole paso a su cavidad bucal. El slytherin se sacó su camiseta e hizo lo mismo con ella, pronto quedaron en ropa interior. 

— Abajo, cariño. — Su orden, el tono de su voz. La hizo bajar sin dudarlo, hasta llegar frente a su erección. — Métetelo en la boca y usa tu lengua. 

Los labios alrededor de su pene se sentían increíble; ella lo sacó de su boca y pasó su lengua por toda la longitud de su amante. 

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó mientras usaba sus manos. 

— No te detengas, sigue…— Gimió. MC se lo metió por completo, ahuecando sus mejillas al succionar. Él la tomó del cabello, guiando sus movimientos, movió sus caderas embistiendo la boca de la chica, saber que lo estaba saboreando tan a fondo… Se detuvo, sabía que si continuaban entonces llegaría al clímax, quería que lo sintiera dentro. 

Se puso a horcajadas encima de Barnaby con sus piernas a los lados. 

— Me encanta que tomes el control…— Volvieron a besarse, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y mordió con fuerza su labio cuando lo introdujo dentro de ella. Comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, a veces dando pequeños saltos haciendo que su compañero dejase escapar sus gemidos de placer. 

Con sus codos apoyados en el suelo, tenía una vista perfecta; podía deleitarse viéndola moverse de arriba a abajo, como sus senos saltaban junto con ella. Ella enredó sus manos con las suyas para impulsarse y no perder el ritmo, estaban encerrados en una burbuja de lujuria pura. 

Barnaby la soltó para sostener sus caderas y comenzar a empujar más adentro, lo hacía duro y así le gustaba. 

— Mierda, sí.- Gimió. — Oh, Barnaby. 

Era salvaje, tan necesitado. 

—¡Justo ahí! Más…Necesito más…— Sintió como su interior se contraría, abrazando el miembro de su amante. Casi gritó al liberar su orgasmo, él se seguía moviendo en su sensible entrada, clavó las uñas en sus hombros y sintió como sus piernas temblaban cuando se corrió dentro de ella. 

¿Se siente así cuando lo haces con alguien que te quiere? No sentía miedo ni vergüenza, no existía la soledad. Ellos no la consideraban un pedazo de carne, veían a un ser humano. 

La ayudó a vestirse debido a que MC sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, ante su preocupación, le dijo que podría ser por haber estado practicando quidditch. Le prometió que iría a la enfermería para una revisión, la besó con cariño y sonrió. El chico más rudo de slytherin era un oso de peluche. 

Camino a la enfermería se encontró con Charlie, bastante preocupando al ver a dónde se dirigía. 

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? 

— Así es… Vine para que me receten amor.- Se carcajeó al ver la expresión del pecoso, hacia algo gracioso con su nariz cuando se molestaba.- ¿Sabes que arrugas tu nariz cuando te enojas? Y cuando sonríes tus ojos se hacen pequeños. 

Eso también le gustaba, que Charlie se ruborizara. 

— ¿Quieres ir a nuestro lugar secreto? 

Volvieron a reunirse en la habitación de Jacob, sentados en el sillón, él le mostró unos dibujos y panfletos sobre una reserva de dragones. 

— Rumania, ahí iré cuando todo esto termine. — Explicó. 

— Creí que te quedarías con tu familia. 

— Eso pensé yo también, supongo que solo les enviaré dinero y ya. No sería el primero en hacerlo. — no entendió a que se refería pero se escuchaba demasiado personal como para hacerlo. 

— Es tu vida y tu futuro, tienes que hacer lo que tú consideres correcto. 

Su respuesta fue suficiente para que Charlie le robara un beso rápido. 

— ¿Qué haces? — su sonrisa era grande. 

— Actúo sin pensar, creo. — usó su cuerpo para que ella tuviese que recostarse en el sillón, era interesante su repentina seguridad. Exhaló acalorada mientras la mano intrusa del chico acariciaba sus muslos y toda su parte baja. 

— Charlie…— musitó entre jadeos, implorando que el otro se apresurase con lo que estaba haciendo. 

El captó enseguida y sus dedos trazaron círculos sobre su clítoris, lo masajeaba burlón, segundos antes de bajarle su ropa interior y acercar su boca con apetito. Brindó más movimientos enardecidos, se permitió tener el control sobre su cuerpo y continuar hasta hacerla acabar. Para ella no era más que una ola de place tras otra, su cuerpo ardía y lanzaba un gemido de gozo a cada segundo sin poder controlarse. 

— ¿Estás lista? — Preguntó. Demonios, claro que estaba lista. 

— Hazlo de una vez. — Ordenó. 

Al instante introdujo su miembro en la cavidad, exhalando a casa estocada. MC se adaptó rápidamente e inclusive pedía por más, pues se movía inclinando sus caderas al ritmo de su compañero. 

Acalorado, aumentó el ritmo. Mientras ella exhalaba fuertemente, se detuvo para dirigirse a su boca y besarle de forma lujuriosa, ambos jugaron con sus lenguas, su compañera se tomó la libertad de morder el labio del otro. 

El orgasmo fue liberador; al querer acariciar su cabello naranja, terminó por soltar la coleta que lo mantenía atado y entonces vio como los mechones caían. Se encogió al pensar en cómo se parecía a él, la primera vez que recorrió a Charlie fue sólo para usarlo como un reemplazo. 

— Me tengo que ir. — Tomó su ropa y se cambió con rapidez, no le dio tiempo de decir nada. No podía perder el control otra vez; era extraño, pensar en Bill y no sentir el mismo amor que siempre. Más bien una mezcla de ira y decepción, y las miradas de los estudiantes se lo recordaban. Uno hasta tuvo la valentía de gritarle “¡Veinte!”. Se había metido en tantos problemas por él y la había arruinado, dejó atrás un muñeco de trapo que insistía en sentir cariño. 

—¡Ahí estás! — Exclamó Jae. — Hiciste algo malo, ¿en cuántos problemas te metiste? 

— Tres. 

— Bien, podría ser peor… 

— Y se pondrá peor. — Vio a Bill a lo lejos, en un intercambio rápido de miradas hizo lo primero que cruzó en su mente. Se abalanzó sobre Jae y lo besó, sabía que él sentía simple amistad pero necesitaba disimular. 

— Tú lo dijiste, se pondrá peor. — No la miraba a ella, sino detrás. Al darse vuelta vio a Charlie, la había seguido apenas se marchó del cuarto de Jacob, y presenció el espectáculo en primera plana. Él se le acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, traía encima una calma casi asesina, caminó hacia ella y susurró en su oído: 

— La próxima vez que caigas espero que tu cabeza se rompa, porque nadie estará allí. 

No se sentía agradable escucharlo de él, y cuando se fue se sintió como una puñalada. Charlie jamás diría algo así, era suave como el algodón y dulce como el chocolate, estaba obsesionado con dragones, nunca sería cruel ni con su sombra. Jae la llevó a la gran escalera, vio que estaba entrando en pánico. 

Sintió un miedo intenso, perdía el control, la sensación de muerte la invadió. Tenía razón, todos iban a abandonarla; lloró al sentir como no tenía el dominio de su propia vida, apenas podía escuchar la voz de Jae, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus manos sudaban, se abrazó a sí misma para dejar de temblar. 

— No puedo respirar… Jae, no puedo respirar… 

Su garganta se cerraba y abría, las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer; su cabeza giraba, estaba mareada, en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse. En cuanto lo hiciera, la muerte la iría a buscar; ella ya no pertenecía a ese mundo. 

— Escúchame, yo estoy contigo. — Hacía todo lo posible para calmarla. — ¿Me tienes a mí? ¿Entiendes? Si caes, voy a estar allí. 

La acompañó el tiempo necesario hasta que se calmó, su cuerpo aún daba pequeños espasmos. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y sostenía su mano. 

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deben ir al gran comedor, el director dará un anuncio. — Dijo Flich. Mientras caminaban con lentitud hacia allá, MC le susurró a su amigo: 

— No quiero ir allí. 

— Estarás conmigo en todo momento, nos quedaremos en el fondo. — Comentó para animarla. 

Cumplió con su palabra, en la lejanía escucharon las palabras de Dumbledore, palabras que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre. 

— Tengo el placer de anunciarles que hemos traído algo muy espacio para esta Navidad que se aproxima tan velozmente, el profesor Kettleburn nos ha traído dos ejemplares únicos de Unicornios; tendrán la posibilidad de montarlos y admirar a su pequeña cría. 

Un grupo de personas dejaron de escuchar en ese momento. 

Sus mentes maquinaba planes. Pensaban en cada centímetro de esos animales, su cuerno, su sangre, sus pezuñas, su cabello. 

Creían ser los únicos interesados en ese animal de esa manera, pero se equivocaban, pronto estarían involucrados en una noche que lo cambiaría todo. Sus errores no podrían solucionarse por mucho que lloraran y gritaran, aún no lo sabían pero volverían a unirse para ocultar la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Opiniones?   
> Jae se volvió un maldito ángel y lo amo.  
> FINALMENTE ESTAMOS POR LLEGAR AL CLÍMAX DE LA HISTORIA, es necesario estar unidos <3  
> Por cierto, tengo que estirar la historia y yo prometí en los tags un MC/Merula y MC/Penny, MC/Skye, lo voy a cumplir pero no sé como. Lo iré viendo el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una charla deja las cosas claras.  
> Murphy y una invitación a actuar como estudiantes normales.  
> ¿Una pelea en las escaleras? Cuanta agresividad, todos quieren ver quienes son los involucrados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg escribir esto fue tan difícil, di muchas vueltas antes de escribir un párrafo.  
> En fin, he cumplido.  
> Estuve pensando en agregar en los capítulos algo así como: Capitulo 1: Bill y Barnaby, para que la gente tenga una guía de lo que va a encontrar, es una idea. Avísenme si les parece más fácil ;)

Pocas veces el clima en Hogwarts era tan agradable. Los rayos del sol golpeaban sus cabezas, las ventanas estaban abiertas y un delicioso aroma a naturaleza se infiltrada por los rincones. Aspiró con fuerza el aroma a pino y agua dulce, deliciosamente natural. La luz del sol le impedía abrir bien sus ojos, la volvía más perceptiva a otros sonidos, como el que Jae hacía en cada pequeño movimiento. 

Jae había llevado a su amiga a las orillas del lago, cargaba encima un pergamino en blanco y su confiable pluma. MC estaba recostada, algo incómoda por las rocas pero luego de unos movimientos ya no las sintió; suspiró, lo que estaban por hacer era ridículo y no podía escapar. 

— Bien, ¿nombre? — Preguntó él. Su cabeza se inclinó para verlo, una mano se elevó al cielo para hacerse sombra, su ceja se levantó. 

— Ni siquiera empezamos y ya quiero que termine. — Bufó. 

— Dijiste que ibas a cooperar, hacemos esto por ti. — Le recordó. — ¿Qué tal si vamos al grano? Dijiste que cometiste tres errores, y eso significa… 

— Tuve sexo con tres personas. — Se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas y arrojó una roca al lago. — Lo cual no es tan malo, y no entiendo a qué quieres llegar. Quiero decir, quizás tienen sentimientos hacia mí y todo eso, no es como si me estuviese aprovechando de eso... 

Jae frunció los labios mientras escribía. 

— ¿Has pensado en qué no lo haces porque quieres sino por una obligación interior? Como si buscaras dejar de pensar, ¿Qué es lo que evitas pensar? — Preguntó interesado. 

— Esto es estúpido…— Murmuró mirando sus manos. 

—¡Coopera! 

—¡De acuerdo! — Exasperada, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. — En que cometo muchos errores, no necesito estar con personas pero lo hago porque me siento bien y lo disfruto. Empecé todo esto porque no me sentía amada, y continuó haciéndolo porque ya no puedo terminarlo. 

— ¿Quién dijo que no puedes? Y no necesariamente tienes que darle un punto final, está bien que tengas sexo, pero no está bien que lo hagas por llenar un vacío emocional. — Se formó un silencio incómodo, tendría que pasar a su siguiente sección de preguntas. — ¿Te has acostado con muchos de nuestros amigos? 

— ¿Tengo que responder eso? — Su cuestionamiento sonaba más a curiosidad morbosa que a una pregunta esencial. 

— Sería interesante analizarlo. Confirmaría mi teoría de que buscas crear un lazo emocional para sentirte amada y segura. 

— Jae, no eres psicólogo. — La vio sonreír por primera vez desde que llegaron al lago. — Sí, creo que me acosté con todos nuestros amigos hombres; Ben Cooper es la excepción, aunque si tenemos en cuenta a las mujeres… 

— Espera… Nombraste a las mujeres en esta ecuación, ¿eso significa que lo hiciste con otras chicas? — Preguntó profundamente impactado por la revelación. 

— Solamente dos. — Contestó ella mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. — Podrían ser tres en cuanto me vaya de aquí, pero porque prometí hacerlo. 

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que intentamos evitar esto? — Jae tomó su botella con jugo de calabaza, estaba convencido de que jamás terminaría de conocer a sus amigos. 

— En todo sentido puedo decirte que es muy diferente con las chicas, Penny…— Dejó de hablar cuando su amigo escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras esperaba a que dejara de toser. — ¿Vas a dejarme hablar o estoy quebrando tu frágil mente? Te advierto que Penny no fue la única, así que no empieces a llorar. 

— Necesito que me cuentes como pasó todo esto. 

Lo recordaba perfectamente, esencialmente por cómo ocurrieron los hechos. Uno de los momentos más agradables de su vida, siempre hubo una confianza especial entre ellas, se lo contaban todo. Por esto último es que un día la rubia recurrió a ella cuando le confesó que se estaba viendo con un chico, un guapo slytherin. 

— Sé que quiere que hagamos la próxima vez. — comenzó diciendo. — Y quiero hacerlo, el problema es que voy a quedar como una tonta. 

— Penny, jamás quedarías como una tonta. — Se habían escondido en la sala de artefactos, su amiga preparaba una poción para calmarse. — Nadie nace con experiencia. 

Vio que sus pequeñas y frágiles manos temblaban, se preguntó como siendo tan delicada podía tener tanta talento cortando y moliendo ingredientes. Era obvio que estaba pensando en algo y no quería decirlo por miedo. 

— Suéltalo. — La animó, su mirada al verla era incómoda y avergonzada. 

— Ni siquiera sé besar. 

— Mira, escucha… — Suspiró. — No es una gran ciencia, es tu instinto el que te lleva en esas situaciones; tu cuerpo sabe reaccionar y qué hacer. 

— Eres mi amiga, así que lo diré rápido y no lo pensaré: Ayúdame, como mi amiga. 

Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero su expresión decidida era suficiente para entender que hablaba muy en serio. Nunca estuvo en una situación así, ¿ayudar de esa manera? Tenia sus dudas, no quería lastimarla ni mandarle señales incorrectas. 

— Te ayudaré, pero si quieres parar tendrás que decírmelo. — Advirtió. 

Tomó su rostro, como si sostiene un valioso y antiguo jarrón, acercó sus labios que apenas la rozaron, debía admitir que besarla era más agradable de lo que pensaba. Esperaba que la tratasen con la misma suavidad que ella lo hizo. 

— Si el imbécil te pasa la lengua por los dientes, entonces tomas tus cosas y te marchas de allí.- Penny asintió ante el consejo; volvió a besarla, metió su lengua y la enredó con la contraria, sentía como le costaba llevar el ritmo. — Escucha, no te concentres tanto en esto. Ese chico empezará a pasar sus manos en tu cuerpo, tienes que estar a su par. 

— No entiendo… 

— Imagina que yo soy él; lo primero que haré será poner mis manos en tu cintura, eso te dará vía libre para le desabroches la camisa. — Su amiga comenzó a separar los botones, dejando su pecho al descubierto; ella hizo lo mismo. 

— ¿No pensará que estoy gorda? — Preguntó mientras apretaba su estómago. 

— Tiene a una chica desnudándose para él, creo que su cerebro estará muy ocupado como para pensarlo. — Volvió a besarla, sus manos pasaron por detrás de su espalda para desabrochar su sostén. A pesar de conocerlos bien, era difícil quitarlos sin ver. Sus manos trazaron vueltas alrededor de sus senos, se inclinó para pasar su lengua sobre uno de ellos; era difícil saber qué le gustaba a Penny, pero estaban allí para descubrirlo. 

Sintió que se agitaba cuando comenzó a succionar. Tomó eso como una buena señal, puesto que aún no le pedía que se detuviera; su mano bajó hacia su entrepierna, la sentía bastante mojada. Dejó su seno y procedió a jugar con su cuello, sus dedos se introdujeron dentro de ella; podía sentir que se apretaba ante la intromisión. 

Jugó un poco más, se retorcía bajo su toque; gemía suavemente, no buscaba esconderse o disimular. Sabía que estaba concentrada en cada sensación y en la forma de sus toques, continuó moviendo sus dedos hasta que un pequeño sobresalto la hizo detenerse. 

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Penny, estaba acalorada, con las mejillas rojas. 

— Creo que tuviste un pequeño orgasmo. Es un poco difícil distinguirlo en realidad, y hasta puede que no lo tengas. 

Recordaba con ternura ese momento; no habían vuelto a hablar de eso, y no por vergüenza sino porque era algo especial que querían conservar así. Claro que le comentó que todo salió bien con el slytherin, ambas se alegraron y dejaron el tema ahí. 

No le comentó con lujo de detalles la experiencia a jae, aunque sí le dio la información suficiente. 

— ¿Entonces esa fue la única vez que estuviste involucrada en algo sexual sin buscar llenar el vacío? — Preguntó Jae, aún trataba de adecuarse a la revelación. 

— No, también lo hice con Mérula. 

Su amigo dio un grito al cielo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se colocó en posición fetal. Abrazó sus rodillas unos minutos, luego de exhalar con fuerza, se sintió listo para seguir escuchando. 

— Estoy bien. 

— También es una historia especial. — comentó. Decidió ignorar el berrinche de su amigo y contar su historia. 

El asunto con Mérula tenía sus diferencias respecto a lo sucedido con Penny. A la chica slytherin la encontró llorando en el baño, no esperaba que alguien la descubriera, y mucho menos MC. Su primera reacción fue secar sus lágrimas y escupir un par de insultos para que se fuera; estaba acostumbrada a verla reprimir sus emociones, así que se sentó junto a ella, aunque no quisiera. 

— Eres tan molesta. — fanfarroneó, no podía detener sus lágrimas, daba el aspecto de un grifo abierto. 

— ¿Qué te pasó? 

— ¿Por qué te importa? — desvió su mirada para ignorarla. 

— Porque si no dejas de llorar te morirás de tristeza y te convertirás en un fantasma llorón que acosa a las chicas en el baño. — Su comentario no la animó. — Anda, desahógate. 

— Quise quedar con un chico para… Ya sabes, no salió bien porque me dio muchísimo asco. No es la primera vez que me pasa y por eso estoy harta. — Levantó una ceja al escuchar el problema, no sonaba tan grave. 

— ¿Te pasa lo mismo con las chicas? — Mérula la miró asqueada. 

— ¿¡Por qué haría eso con chicas!? Mi madre dice que… 

— Al diablo lo que piense tu madre, estamos hablando de qué sientes tú. — Le cortó antes de que empezase su discurso moralista. 

— Pues no lo sé, nunca pensé en las chicas de esa manera. 

— Tienes suerte, últimamente soy como un muñeco de prueba para que todos se descarguen y hagan lo que quieran. — Estiró los brazos como si estuviese orgullosa de eso, ciertamente le daba igual. Si era por una buena causa, estaba bien para ella. — Bésame y no te pongas a protestar porque no tengo todo el día. 

Para su sorpresa, Mérula no se lo planteó dos veces. Si la besó con tanta rapidez entonces algo en su interior se debatía sobre sus verdaderos gustos, pensaba más en eso que en el beso en sí. Sus habilidades eran las comunes de cualquier estudiante, pero intentaba saciar un hambre desconocida. 

En momentos así, estaba acostumbrada a llevar el control y esta vez no sería la excepción. Quería probar su punto, si llegaba tan lejos entonces todo estaría dicho: los hombres no eran lo suyo. Se reía interiormente, su experiencia en ese momento era gracias a las múltiples figuras masculinas que atravesaron su vida. 

Se sobrepuso sobre ella, dejándola recostarse en el suelo del baño. No quería dejar de besarla, era su mejor manera de controlarla; su mano bajó buscando debajo de la falda de su compañera, acarició por sobre la tela y la sintió sobresaltarse. 

— Ya entendí, me gustan las mujeres. — Dijo avergonzada. 

Básicamente, eso era todo lo que había pasado con Mérula. Un beso y propasarse un poco. 

Jae parecía un poco más aliviado de saberlo. 

— ¿Y quién es la tercera? — Preguntó, acercándose un poco más a ella para descubrir el secreto. 

— Eso todavía no pasó, pero tengo entendido que será con Skye Parkin. — Hace un tiempo lo habían acordado; Skye sí estaba segura de su sexualidad y, a su vez, estaba empeñada en esconderlo. Era difícil buscar compañeras para relacionarse sin levantar sospechas, MC era perfecta en todos los sentidos, su sensor interno le permitió saber que estaba interesada. No le importaba tanto, pensó que no perdía tanto si tenía sexo con ella, era una opción para pasar el rato. 

— Tiene sentido, ella luce tan lesbiana. — Confirmó su amigo. 

— Lo sé, ¿no? 

— No entiendo por qué ocultarlo, hay muchas chicas interesadas en ella. 

— Debe tener miedo. — Intentó ponerse en los zapatos de la jugadora, le resultaba complicado. Digamos que era demasiado libre con su sexualidad. — ¿Ya terminó la sesión? 

— Dejaré que te vayas con la condición de que no hagas nada ni hables con nadie sin consultarme primero. — Se levantó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, se preocupaba demasiado. Mientras se alejaba, escuchó que le gritaba: — ¡Cuéntame detalles cuándo lo hagas! 

Caminó hacia la biblioteca, no tenía prisa de llegar con Skye. Todo se sentía muy calmo, los exámenes podían llegar a ser muy duros para todos, recorrió los estantes con tranquilidad, de vez en cuando se detenía para leer unas hojas de algún libro. Vio a Penny, concentrada en un libro sobre las propiedades del cabello de unicornio, Snape seguramente la tendría trabajando duro como siempre; no quiso molestarla, tomó los libros que necesitaba y se fue. No quería ir hasta su sala común, la habitación de Jacob era lo más cercano para sentarse a estudiar. 

Desde lo ocurrido con Charlie, no lo había vuelto a ver por allí. Aún compartían clases, pero él la ignoraba soberanamente, como si no existiera; sus palabras volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza, ¿tenía razón? ¿Estaría sola y nadie la ayudaría? Se recostó en el sillón, abrazando su libro; quizás era momento de alejarse de todos, quedarse refugiada con Jae hasta que todo se calme. 

Alguien golpeó la puerta, toques suaves. Su mente pensó rápidamente en que fuera Charlie, pero su franqueza le hizo desechar la idea; al abrir la puerta se encontró con quien realmente evitó hablar. 

Bill. 

— ¿Me dejas pasar? — Extendió su brazo, indicándole que lo tenía permitido. — Pensé que nos debíamos una charla. 

— No hay mucho de qué hablar. — Dijo con suavidad; ambos estaban en un terreno pacifico. Su intimidad era diferente, podía escuchar los latidos de su antiguo amante mezclarse con los suyos; algo cambió y eso no era un problema. — Tú y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos... Bill, no me mires así. 

Se sentó en el escritorio, él permanecía de pie observándola; no estaba enojado, su mirada era de decepción e incredulidad. 

— Ya lo sabes, lo que intentamos rescatar no va a ninguna parte, y sólo nos estamos haciendo daño. — Él suspiró y se apoyó en el escritorio, su presencia era fuerte y palpable, no existía distancia que cortar. — Créeme, te entiendo. También me hubiese gustado que esto funcionara. 

— Te vi en la biblioteca, es uno de los sitios más oscuros de la escuela y tú simplemente irradiabas luz. Creí que estabas usando tu coquetería habitual, pero eres así de hermosa siempre; quise tomarte una fotografía, retratar quién eres cuando nadie te ve. 

No dijo nada, no había notado su presencia anteriormente. Se imaginó a sí misma de la manera en cómo la describió, le resultaba difícil tener una imagen positiva, uno de los muchos inconvenientes que tendría que resolver. 

— Por un momento, pensé que podríamos tener algo. Algo en serio, sin ocultarnos; poder confiar en nosotros y en lo que sentimos. — Dijo Bill. Esa era la charla que había temido, el momento en el que hablaban sin presión, calmados y sinceros. Hace tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de que ambos pudiesen compartir lo que sentían, ahora su fantasía se volvía realidad… Y ya no la quería. — Que idiota fui. 

— Ese es el camino que escogiste. El camino que nos condenó a los dos. 

— ¿Y tú como te sientes con eso? — Sintió una agitación en su pecho cuando escuchó la pregunta. 

— ¿Que cómo me siento? Tengo ganas de golpearte ahora mismo. — Sonrió con desdén, y tiró su cabello hacia atrás. 

— Escucha, nunca quise ponerte en esta situación; sé que hiciste cosas terribles por mi culpa pero aún me tienes. Te amo. 

Se levantó sobresaltada, eran las palabras que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo y no las quería. Ya no, y no entendía a qué se debía. 

— Sólo me amas cuando lo necesitas, ¿no es así? Y luego volverás a dejarme abandonada, cómo si no valiera nada. — En tan sólo un parpadeo, tuvo su nariz rozando la suya; podía sentir su perfume, y la calidez de su respiración. Sus manos se sentían diferentes, el toque era distinto. 

— No quiero perder esto, lo que somos tú y yo. — Ambos hablaban en susurros, todo se sentía lento. Tomó un recuento de las veces que deseo estar así con él, sus sueños de amor correspondido, que él la considerase parte de su vida. 

Acarició su rostro, el mismo que rostro con el que soñó tantas veces. Se puso en puntas de pie para poder darle un beso en la mejilla, se sentía como otra persona; lo observó bien, atesoró cada centímetro de él y lo vio como quién siempre fue: William Weasley, a quien le gustaba ser llamado Bill. 

— Bill, no hay un “tú y yo"; dejemos de forzar algo que nunca va a funcionar. — Se alejó de él, cortando el ambiente. Tomó sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta. — Te quiero, y desearía que fuera igual que como tú lo haces, pero no puedo, ya no. No quiero perderte de mi vida, quiero que sigas en ella… 

Una lágrima se escapó y la borró rápidamente. 

— Esto no cambia nada. — Continuó diciendo, no deseaba dejarse llevar por simple nostalgia.- Pronto vas a graduarte, si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo hazlo como el amigo que siempre fuiste. Es lo que prefiero porque no sé qué será de mí cuando te vayas. 

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo dejó solo. 

Aún no estaba de humor para ver a Skye, pero de cualquier manera debía ir al campo de entrenamiento. Murphy le informó sobre su reunión con Orión, entusiasmado y confiado en que podría lograr entrar al equipo, intentaba prestarle atención pero su mente se había quedado en si charla con Bill. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el comentarista frenó su silla de ruedas, ella siguió caminando hasta que por un milagro notó su ausencia, avergonzada regresó hacia él. 

— Lo siento. 

— ¿Sucede algo? Te ves muy poco concentrada, y hay una posibilidad de un 57.8% de que sea mi culpa. 

— No eres tú, ya te dije que no me molesta escucharte hablar. — Sin planearlo, le contó lo que se estaba guardando. — Tuve una especie de ¿romance? Nunca salió bien, ahora tengo la oportunidad de vivirlo y no quiero. 

— No sé tanto sobre el amor, pero ¿por qué no seguir? Las oportunidades no se desperdician. 

— Creo que no vale la pena, ni siquiera lo amo… Quizás antes sí, pero todo cambió. 

— ¿Estás interesada en alguien más? — Preguntó. 

— Oh Murphy, que galán. — le hizo una mirada coqueta mientras reía, se divertía bromeando con él, ese chico no tenía otro interés que no fuera el quidditch. — No me interesa nadie. 

— Genial, a mí tampoco. Eso significa que hay un 99.9% de que quieras acompañarme a las celebraciones de navidad, no montaré un unicornio pero te veré hacerlo. 

— Tus cálculos fallaron, hay un 100% de probabilidades de que quiera ir contigo. — Le despeinó su cabello rubio. Siguieron charlando hasta llegar frente a Orión (y eso era mucho decir, el capitán de su equipo estaba en pleno campo parado sobre su escoba a varios metros del suelo), se despidió diciéndole que estaría en la cabina si lo necesitaba. 

— ¿Orión? — Llamó para sacarlo de su transe. — Vine para aprender más sobre las pruebas de quidditch… 

— Saludos, MC. 

— ¿Debería regresar cuando termines… lo que sea que estés haciendo? 

— No. Ahora es cuando. — Respondió con voz calmada. 

— La última vez que hablamos, dije que estuve trabajando en mis habilidades físicas y estratégicas de quidditch… 

— Sí. 

— Y tu dijiste que eso no me conseguiría una prueba para el puesto de Cazador de nuestra Casa… 

— Sí. 

Suspiró ante sus cortas afirmaciones. 

— Entonces, ¿qué se necesita para que me invites a una prueba? 

— Equilibrio. — Bien, esa era una respuesta muy vaga. 

— ¿Equilibrio entre habilidades y estrategia? ¿O entre mis estudios y prácticas de quidditch? O… 

— Equilibrio. En una pierna, sobre tu escoba. — Su corazón se detuvo ante la propuesta de Orión, nunca antes había intentado algo así ¿surfear en la escoba? Claro. El asunto del equilibrio era descabellado y complicado. Por otro lado, no quería decepcionarlo. 

Con mucha dificultad, logró estar totalmente de pie sobre la escoba, la parte complicada surgió al querer doblar su pierna sobre su rodilla de la misma manera que su capitán le mostraba. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia abajo; le era imposible no moverse como una gelatina. 

— Los cazadores deben ser capaces de liderar y dirigir. — Escuchó las palabras de su capitán, ¿cómo podía mantenerse tan sereno? 

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con las pruebas de quidditch? — Caray, estuvo cerca de caer al vacío. Era decidida y orgullosa, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. 

— ¿Sabes? Encontrar el balance puede ser mágico. 

— Entonces, ¿debería hacerte mis preguntas sobre las pruebas ahora o después? — Usó sus brazos para doblar su pierna por encima de su rodilla contraria, se quedó en esa posición tratando de enderecharse, pero siempre volvía a inclinarse. 

— Nunca dominarás el quidditch si no tienes balance. Aprende haciéndolo, te espero. 

Orión Amari resultó ser el ser humano más paciente del mundo, por lo que se sintió bien cuando logró equilibrarse sobre la escoba de forma agraciada y elegante. 

— Has conseguido equilibrarte. Felicitaciones. — Su pecho de infló de orgullo y le ofreció una sonrisa de superioridad, lo había logrado. — Ahora podemos comunicarnos a la misma altura. 

— ¿Eso quiere decir que conseguí una prueba de quidditch? 

— ¿En realidad alguien puede “conseguir” una prueba de quidditch? — Era una pregunta con trampa, ¿verdad? Debía aprender su idioma para ganárselo. 

— No, quizás no. 

— Excelente respuesta. Una prueba de quidditch no es algo que “obtienes”. Es algo que experimentas. 

— ¿Eso significa que gané la oportunidad de “experimentar” una prueba? — Insistió. 

— Solo digamos que… Cuando nos reunamos, deberíamos vernos de nuevo… 

Luego de unos cuantos partidos amistosos, volvió a los vestidores más confundida de lo habitual; comenzó a quitar las protecciones del traje cuando vio entrar a Skye. 

— Viniste. — Dijo, se veía tan ruda excepto cuando acomodaba su cabello y volvía a caer sobre su rostro. 

— Tenía otros asuntos que arreglar, pero sí, vine. — Fue cuando ella se acercó a besarla que sintió algo extraño, primero lo dudo y luego se hizo más evidente. No tenía ganas de hacerlo. Obvio, estaba haciéndolo de todos modos y de manera automatizada, el asunto de importancia era la falta de necesidad. 

Aún cuando tuvo su cabeza entre sus piernas, lamiendo su clítoris e introduciendo sus dedos, cargaba con la sensación de que podría estar haciendo algo mejor y más divertido. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de igual manera a los toques ajenos, y gemía ante la estimulación. Decidió algo que consideraba prohibido pero que en momentos así era estrictamente necesario: Fingir. 

— Ah… Skye, ya no aguanto…— Simuló tener un orgasmo; lo sentía profundamente pero no tenía opción. Pareció creer su actuación, porque la dejó vestirse. — Creo que ya no te convengo, libera tu sexualidad y sé feliz. 

— No puedo hacer eso. — Ahí estaba su mirada de inseguridad, la que desaparecía cuando entraba al campo. 

— Que te importe un comino la opinión de los demás, de cualquiera modo todo el mundo cree que eres lesbiana o bisexual. 

Terminó de ponerse su uniforme habitual y fue en búsqueda de Murphy, estaba muy concentrado dejando todo en orden y perfectamente prolijo. Él le sonrió cuando la vio, le hizo señales para que lo espere abajo; hizo un pequeño berrinche por la espera, lo esperó ansiosa. 

— Maldición, al fin bajas. Vámonos de aquí. 

— ¿Por qué la prisa? Trae esa energía para los partidos. 

— Tengo hambre, no juegues con mi hambre. — Era una verdad disfrazada, moría de hambre y quería pasar más tiempo con él. 

En todo el trayecto hacia el Gran Comedor sintió como su estómago suplicaba ser llenado. Al final, si no quería comerse su propio brazo tendría que distraerse. 

— Podemos seguir hablando sobre lo que haremos en navidad. — Propuso. Usualmente volvía a casa para esas fechas, con el paso de los años decidía quedarse para seguir averiguando sobre la desaparición de su hermano. Una vez Bill la invitó a su casa, La Madriguera fue el lugar más cálido que conoció en mucho tiempo; ese recuerdo parecía de otra vida. 

— ¿Quieres ir en plan “odio las fiestas"? Podemos intentar un “somos las malditas estrellas de esta celebración" pero podría ser cruel deslumbrar a los demás invitados con nuestra maravillosa personalidad.- Ambos rieron ante esa posibilidad, Murphy era exactamente la clase de chico que acapara la atención. — Escuché que Penny Haywood se encargará de todo, seguramente ella la elegida para “el baile del ramo". 

Una tradición común para animar las cosas, una chica y un chico se reúnen para bailar con ramos de muérdago. Se suponen que cuando los unen por sobre sus cabezas, forman una letra “U” invertida, ellos quedan debajo de sus ramos y la danza termina. La idea principal es que la danza trae una oleada de amor y buena fortuna para lo que queda del año, puras ridiculeces. 

— Si Penny se encarga de todo, estas celebraciones serán perfectas. Sólo tendremos que llevar los atuendos perfectos y la pasaremos como nunca. 

Sintió que alguien la golpeó al pasar, al fijar su vista hacia atrás descubrió la figura de Charlie alejándose. Se disculpó con su acompañante, prometiéndole que lo vería en el gran comedor en cuanto terminase de hablar con alguien; corrió para alcanzarlo, el desgraciado era bueno para sacarle de sus casillas pero no para enfrentarla. 

— ¿A ti qué te pasa? — En las escaleras logró tomar su brazo y obligarlo a verla, era algo intimidante pelear frente a tantos cuadros observándola. — Acepto que me ignores, pero que ni se te ocurra faltarme el respeto. 

— ¿A ti te falté el respeto? — Preguntó enojado, se soltó asqueado de su agarre. — ¿Y tú a mí? ¿Conmigo qué hiciste? 

Mientras este enfrentamiento ocurría, Jae caminaba tranquilamente hacia las escaleras para bajar al Gran Comedor; escuchó unas voces discutiendo y miró para ver quiénes eran. Pensó en su maldita suerte, aprendería un hechizo para meter a su amiga en una casa de muñecas y la dejaría allí. 

— No, no, no…— Su compañera de castigo no podía pasar cinco minutos sin meterse en problemas. Comenzó a calcular en qué dirección cambiarían las escaleras, debía llegar allí lo antes posible antes de que se pusiera peor. Extendió sus brazos y los agitó tratando de llamar su atención, ella ni siquiera lo notó. 

— Me porté mal contigo, lo admito. — Dijo ella. — Debí haberte dejado en paz y no acercarme a ti, no quería lastimarte. 

— Pues lo hiciste, ¿sólo querías jugar conmigo? Así como juegas con todos los demás.- Su brazo se levantó para señalar a su alrededor. — Si escuchas bien lo que dicen los demás estudiantes, te enteras de muchas cosas. 

— No todo lo que dicen es cierto… 

— ¿Y qué hay sobre mí hermano? Todo lo que dicen sobre él y tú, ¿es cierto? — Era una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, si era mala conteniéndose a sí misma entonces le sería imposible contener a otra persona. 

— Escucha, sé lo que piensas, pero Bill y yo ya no estamos juntos…— Supo que usó una mala elección de palabras en cuanto vio como el rostro de Charlie se deformaba por la noticia. Como si todas las piezas se juntaran en un rompecabezas que nunca quiso armar; sus manos sostenían su cabeza y apenas podía pensar. 

— Mierda, me usaste como un maldito reemplazo. — Se oía tan decepcionado, tan herido. Trazó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, solo que cargada de dolor y escepticismo. — Estuviste con él todo este tiempo, estabas con él mientras yo estaba contigo. Fui un estúpido juguete… 

No puedo evitar pensar en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, en cuanto se habían divertido, y todo lo que compartió con ella. Todo eso fue borrado por una imagen peor, ella siendo penetrada por Bill, besándolo y amándolo como nunca hizo con él. Fue duro darse cuenta de la mentira, de la burbuja en la que había estado viviendo por sus tontas ilusiones. 

— No, claro que no. — Mentía. Lamentablemente, Charlie no se equivocaba; quería negarlo, pero fue su juguete desde el inicio. Lo importante era que sí lo quería, genuinamente; él era un chico dulce y tierno. — Si me escuchas… 

— ¿Y ahora qué buscas en Murphy? Te llevarás una decepción, te recuerdo que es un maldito inválido y no te servirá de nada ¡ni siquiera debe sentir el estúpido pene! — Jae llegó tarde para evitar el puñetazo que MC le dio en la nariz, ante la presencia de sangre los demás estudiantes llegaron como tiburones. Algunos se interpusieron entre ella y el joven Weasley para evitar que terminase de romperle los huesos del cuerpo, muchos en Hogwarts podían contar como la rompe maldiciones estuvo dispuesta a arrancarle la nariz con los dientes, otros dirán que sacó su varita para lanzarle la maldición asesina. La verdad sobre los detalles era lo menos importante. 

La comidilla fue ver a Charlie Weasley desenvainar su varita para lanzar un potente “flipendo", el hechizo no le dio a ella sino a Jae Kim, el chico que más intervino para proteger a su amiga. Jae voló contra la pared, se escuchó un ruido fuerte y cayó sobre otros estudiantes, éstos amortiguaron la caída. Ambos ardían en ira, dispuestos a lo que fuera para ser los ganadores de su batalla personal. 

—¡Immobulus! 

Ambas partes quedaron completamente petrificadas, aún se apreciaban sus expresiones de guerra. Bill junto con otros estudiantes mayores, evacuaron a todos los que presenciaban la pelea, ordenó que llevasen a Jae a la enfermería y pidió a sus compañeros deshacerse del problema con máxima discreción. 

Llevaron los cuerpos congelados al baño de prefectos, donde el mayor de los Weasley prometió una severa reprimenda y una disminución considerable de puntos". En el instante en que deshizo el hechizo, volvieron a atacarse entre sí, esta vez les dio unos segundos para que terminasen de descargar su energía. 

—¡Estás hablando de un ser humano!- Gritó ella; no notó que ya no estaban en las escaleras, ni que Bill los estaba observando. — Insúltame a mí, no a alguien que no puede defenderse de tu ignorancia. 

—¡Él no te importa! 

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡Él me importa más de lo que piensas! — Rodaron en el suelo, sin dejar de repartirse golpes o tirar de su cabello. 

— A ti sólo te gusta jugar con las personas, eres mala y lo sabes. 

— Me alejé de ti para que no salieras lastimado y tú seguías buscándome. — Lo retuvo en el suelo, usando todo su peso para que no pudiera levantarse, dobló su brazo detrás de su espalda y escuchó un quejido de su contrincante. 

— No para tener sexo contigo, ¡tú fuiste quien provocó todo lo que pasó! — se retorcía bajo ella, intentando liberarse. No se rendía y eso sólo lo volvía más difícil. 

— Perdóname, ¿De acuerdo? No sé qué más decirte, lo lamento. — Su voz se quebró porque entendió perfectamente su dolor, y le afectaba más de lo que deberían. — Sé lo que se siente que te hagan sentir especial y luego te traten como basura, en serio, perdóname. 

—¡No es suficiente! No es suficiente…— Lo liberó al escucharlo llorar desconsolado. Ambos lloraron como idiotas un rato largo, hasta que la distancia entre ellos se cortó por un abrazo de Charlie, se sostuvieron entre ellos, intentando pegar las piezas rotas de su alma. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las pecas del chico, un ataque de hipo le impidió tomar el control sobre su propia tristeza; MC seguía abrazándolo a pesar de los sollozos que le dificultaban respirar. 

— Vaya, ese fue todo un espectáculo. — Dijo Bill. — Impactantes declaraciones, espero que hayan tenido suficiente. 

Voltearon a verlo, cayendo en la cuenta de en donde estaban en realidad. 

— ¿Y Jae? — Preguntó preocupada; limpió la sangre que le brotó del labio, había una posibilidad de que se lo hubiera roto, al menos Charlie tenía su mejilla del tamaño de un globo. 

— En la enfermería, el “flipendo" de Charlie lo afectó un poco. 

— Lo lamento. — Dijo avergonzado por sus acciones. 

— Está bien, espero que esto haya sido suficiente para que arreglen sus cosas. No quiero crear un teatro por todo eso, curaremos sus heridas y actuarán como adultos. 

Se miraron aún heridos, Charlie tenía razón: No era suficiente… Pero era algo. 

Volvió al Gran Comedor, se dejó consolar por la voz energética de Murphy, fue sincera con él: Le explicó que al ausentarse se metió en una gran y violenta pelea, con un final feliz porque ya no estaban enojados entre sí. El comentarista se preocupó mucho, preguntando por sus heridas y su bienestar, ella bromeó con el tema diciéndole que sería así de agresiva cuando la admitiesen en el equipo. 

Se entretuvo escuchándole hablar sobre cómo el deporte era un buen catalizador de estrés, que no tendría que golpear nada que no sea una buggler. 

— Murphy, estoy intentando ser una cazadora no una golpeadora. — le recordó. 

— Podría surgir la oportunidad; si aún te sientes molesta puedo pedirle a Orión que te haga una prueba y…— Se quedó en silencio cuando sintió como apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y envolvía su mano entre las suyas, para Murphy McNully ese día fue el más extraño de su vida: Se había quedado sin palabras. En silencio, admitió que se sintió más agradable que narrar un partido final entre Casas. 

Horas más tarde, luego de la sesión de cuidados intensivos de la señora Pomfrey, MC visitó a Jae. Él apenas estaba abriendo sus ojos cuando ella se sentó a un lado de la cama. 

— ¿Ganaste? — Preguntó mientras se tocaba la cabeza vendada. 

— Ganaste tú. — Respondió con una sonrisa dulce. 

— ¿Y ahora qué pasará? 

— Lo que pasará es que te cuidaré de la misma manera que lo hiciste conmigo. 

— Hice un trabajo terrible cuidándote. — Hizo una expresión de dolor y volvió a tocar su cabeza. Ella lo recostó con cuidado en la cama. 

— Al contrario, Jae. Lo hiciste mejor de lo que piensas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez más emocionada de escribir los próximos capítulos, he dejado pequeñas pistas obvias acerca de lo que podría pasar.  
> Lo único que no saben es quién arruinará todo >:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo terrible ha ocurrido, ¿el juramento inquebrantable podrá ocultar lo que sucedió?

— Escuché que mi golpe en la cabeza fue tan duro que ahora necesitaré que diez chicas hermosas me den baños de esponja. 

— Apenas te lastimaste, no seas asqueroso. — Movió su peón, cada vez era mejor jugando al ajedrez mágico. Era cierto que su golpe había sido fuerte y que ahora tenía una pequeña cicatriz oculta bajo su cabello, aunque no pasó a mayores fue motivo de preocupación para muchos. Su herida progresó rápido, de vez en cuando Chiara venía verificar que la lastimadura estuviese bien cerrada. 

Tuvo una mañana interesante; pensó que el mundo sería más generoso con ella gracias a que cuidó a Jae día y noche, pero no. No tenía permitido ausentarse tanto de sus prácticas, lo correcto era presentarse ante Orión y continuar con la “experiencia” de quidditch. 

La experiencia no fue agradable. Fue atacada por duendecillos azules mientras hacía equilibrio con su escoba, descubrió que Murphy fue un participante y cómplice del crimen. Decidió aceptar la lección de Orión, aprendió que el quidditch requiere de concentración al equilibrarse, ignorando toda distracción. 

Al terminar, planeó una pequeña venganza contra el comentarista. Tomó su escoba, tomó velocidad y pasó volando frente a él; la rapidez de su movimiento y el que no haya esperado algo así, fue suficiente para que soltara un grito de terror y su altavoz saltara de sus manos. Se acercó casualmente hacia él, con una sonrisa triunfal. 

—¡¿De qué se trató todo eso?! — Sacó su varita y volvió a reacomodar su peinado. 

—¡Tú soltaste a esos duendecillos para fastidiarme mientras intentaba equilibrarse en la escoba! — Respondió ofendida. 

— Sí, ¡pero fue idea de Orión! — Puso una mirada inocente, desvió la mirada unos segundos para no dejarse manipular por sus ojos de cachorro. — En primer lugar, Orión me preguntó si sabía dónde podríamos conseguir muchos duendecillos, y luego yo le pregunté qué de cuántos duendecillos estábamos hablando, si una docena, un ciento o un millar. Y luego Orión me preguntó qué cuántos duendecillos creía que eran muchos, y entonces le pregunté que para qué eran esos duendecillos, porque así sabría cuántos son muchos…Y luego Orión me preguntó que por qué… 

— ¿Podemos saltarnos esto, por favor? 

— Claro. Para cuando termine mi narrativa, las pruebas de Cazador se habrán terminado. 

—¡¿Qué?! — gritó. — ¿Pruebas de cazador? ¿Cuándo? 

— Hoy, por supuesto. Y si Orión te está probando así, que te esté mirando de cerca es buena señal… 

—¡Pero Orión no me ha invitado a hacer una prueba para el equipo! — sentía su corazón saltar en su pecho, estaba emocionada y confundida. 

— ¿Estás segura? ¿100% segura? 

—¡Sí! Cada vez que nos vemos intento hablarle sobre las pruebas de quidditch, pero sólo nos… equilibramos. 

— Entonces, es hora de que te enseñe una nueva estrategia…— Parecía tan preocupado como ella, realmente quería meterla en el equipo y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. 

— No tengo tiempo para otro “Dónde quedó la quaffle”, Murphy. — Dijo con voz suave. 

—¡Técnica que te salió perfecta, por cierto!- Exclamó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- Pero he pensado en otra clase de estrategia: Ve a hablar con Orión hasta convencerlo de invitarte a las pruebas de cazador ¡Agótalo con tu confianza en quidditch! ¡Con un ruido estrepitoso demuestra que eres talentosa! ¡HABLA TAN ALTO QUE ÉL QUERRÁ LANZARSE A SÍ MISMO UN EMBRUJO ENCOGE OREJAS! 

Ella estalló en carcajadas; cuando Murphy comenzó a gritar, tuvo que hacer equilibrio para taparse sus orejas con las manos. 

— Está, de acuerdo, te escucho… 

— Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es lograr que Orión te escuche. — Le animó. — No permitas que él te aleje de tu objetivo con su “enfoque mental" sin sentido. 

— ¿Sin sentido? — Lo observó sorprendida. — Pensé que tú y Orión se llevaban bien. 

— Así es. Él confía en mí análisis, y yo confío en su… ¿Liderazgo? Pero, ¿qué piensas tú de Orión Amari? 

— Orión me molesta. — Admitió. Nunca antes había conocido a un estudiante tan enigmático, calmado y extraño. — Es frustrante tratar de conseguir que me invite a las pruebas. 

— Tiende a contestar mis preguntas con otras preguntas. — Comentó, su mirada indicaba que la comprendía perfectamente.- ¡Mientras que yo tengo una respuesta para todo! Sólo pregúntale a mi mamá. 

— Tu madre debe ser una bruja fascinante, Murphy. — Le gustaría conocerla, francamente debía ser una persona excepcional, amorosa y con mucha paciencia. 

—¡Eso piensa ella! Pero ya, suficiente sobre mi madre, tienes que ir a persuadir a Orión para conseguir una prueba de quidditch… ¡Rápido! Te esperaré luego en los vestidores. 

Tomó aire y dio una vuelta en su escoba para buscar a su capitán, se puso frente a él e hizo el equilibrio que le enseñó, parecía gratamente sorprendido. Levantó un poco su barbilla, intentando demostrarle confianza. 

— Saludos, MC. 

— Orión, sé que las pruebas de Cazador son hoy, y sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero hemos estado practicando quidditch juntos… Y ahora sé algunas estrategias de quidditch, aunque no creas que es importante. — Se sentía muy nerviosa, su oportunidad dependía de usar las palabras correctas. — Y sé que estás enterado de que entrenaba con Skye Parkin, y estoy al tanto de que Murphy McNully te habló bien de mí. También sé que ya sabes lo mucho que deseo una oportunidad para “experimentar" una prueba de Cazadora, y sé qué ya no sé qué más hacer para lograr que me invites a las pruebas ¡Pero lo que sé es que nadie trabajará más duro, entrenará más y aprenderá más rápido para aportar al equipo! 

— Parece que alguien arrancó una página del libro de jugadas de McNully… 

— Bueno, me lanzó un libro de jugadas encima, y Skye me animó a arrancar páginas de libros; y no estoy de acuerdo con eso último, simplemente ocurrió.— Recordó. 

— Entonces, McNully te lanzó libros encima… Skye te ánimo… ¿Y yo qué he hecho por ti? — Preguntó el capitán. 

— Me has enseñado cómo debo equilibrarme y concentrarme. 

— En efecto. Ni un solo titubeo… 

— Creo que estaba tan concentrada en decir por qué debería ser la próxima cazadora, que olvidé que estaba equilibrado…— Musitó. 

— Y ese es justo el nivel de concentración y equilibrio que busco en nuestro nuevo Cazador…— Anunció con una sonrisa. — La destreza física y estratégica se puede aprender, pero la fortaleza mental y cualidades internas que hacen fuerte a un compañero de quidditch no se pueden enseñar. 

— ¿Eso significa qué…? — No pudo reprimir su sonrisa, sabia la respuesta que se acercaba. 

— Te has ganado la experiencia de vivir una prueba de quidditch. — Su respuesta casi le hace caer de su escoba, estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo mientras festejaba. Sintió el cielo retumbar con su energía, era muy probable que su celebración se escuchara desde el otro lado del campo. 

Fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el vestidor, Murphy la esperaba tan emocionado como ella. 

—¡Te escuché gritar! ¡Lo lograste! 

—¡Lo sé! Estoy emocionada, parece que llevo mucho tiempo esperando esta oportunidad. — No podía quedarse quieta, daba vueltas en el lugar y sentía su cuerpo liviano como el aire. 

— Así que mi consejo de hablar sin parar para conseguir una prueba funcionó. — Dijo Murphy orgulloso. — Fue increíble. Primero te vi hablando con Orión desde mi cabina, luego lo vi responderte, y después te escuché gritar “¡POR FIN! ¡HARÉ LA PRUEBA PARA EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH!”, y luego… 

Se inclinó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, su corazón se sentía lleno de gozo. Los brazos del comentarista también la envolvieron con cariño; en su cercanía sintió un olor a tiza y vainilla, ya no quería separarse. 

— Creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte al sonido de mi voz, ¿no? — Se separó algo avergonzada por su inesperada muestra de afecto, no lo había pensado antes de hacerlo. — Hablando de pruebas, ¿qué tan lista te sientes? 

—¡100% lista! No se me ocurre nada más que podría haber hecho para prepararme a esta prueba. 

—¡A mí sí! — Contestó con cierta malicia, parecía que quería ponerla nerviosa. — Deberías conseguirte otra escoba. Debiste haber estudiado mis otros libros de jugadas, debiste… 

—¡Murphy! — Le pasó una mano sobre el cabello, despeinándolo para que no siguiera poniéndola nerviosa. 

— Sólo no olvides la estrategia durante la prueba, recuerda que es lo más importante. — Le recordó. — Hazlo bien y tendrás un regalo adelantado de navidad. 

— ¿Me conseguiste un regalo? — Sintió que sus mejillas se volvían rosas, se cruzó de brazos e intentó esconder lo halagada que se sentía. Él también parecía avergonzado por sus propias palabras. 

— Un pequeño detalle, nada más… Aunque pensándolo bien, podría darte suerte si te lo doy ahora. — De entre sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña caja azul, envuelta en un lazo blanco; se la ofreció algo nervioso, ¿por qué le temblaban las manos? No le estaba pidiendo matrimonio o algo así. 

Tomó el obsequio y se puso de rodillas, de cierto modo estaba a la misma altura de Murphy. Sonrió agradecida cuando vio el delicado collar de snitch. No le salían las palabras, amaba el regalo y el que haya pensado en ella. Fue un momento fugaz, cuando sintió que no podía resistir la dulce mirada de su compañero, como si la inocencia de sus primeros años hubiese vuelto. 

— Es hermoso, aunque aún no tengo nada para ti. 

— Será mejor que te apresures, falta apenas una semana y me gustan los regalos caros. — Bromeó. — ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? 

Corrió su cabello y se acercó más hacia él, el frío del collar le provocó un pequeño escalofrío; una vez puesto, sintió como si pudiera lograrlo todo. Volvió a agradecerle, esta vez con un beso en su mejilla. Su prueba de cazadora comenzaría pronto. 

Lo dio todo en el partido, era veloz, ágil, y la voz de Murphy la motivaba. Aunque solo estuviese narrando el partido, sabía que tenía su total atención en cada movimiento. Cada gol trajo alabanzas y felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros, no era de sorprenderle que la terminasen por incluir oficialmente como Cazadora. Fue un momento muy feliz, sus tres amigos de quidditch se reunieron para felicitarla personalmente y dar sus opiniones sobre cómo debería actuar en su partido oficial, todos pensaban diferente así que tendría que encontrar una solución a ese problema. 

Ante la noticia de su admisión en el equipo, fue Penny la primera en felicitarla. Ambas se abrazaron dando pequeños saltos en el lugar, su compañera no planeaba contener su emoción, y la gente en el patio las miraba con extrañeza. 

—¡Sabía que entrarías al equipo de quidditch! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! 

— Eso es porque nunca perdiste la fe en mí. 

— No, tú te esforzaste. Algo que no es tarea fácil, entre clases, tus aventuras rompe maldiciones y…- — se inclinó para susurrarle. — tu “accidente” en la fiesta, pero no te preocupes por eso, he estado investigando para ayudarte. 

— Estoy bien, Penny. — Dijo para tranquilizarla. No había vuelto a tener problemas con el polvo de unicornio, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y usó otros recursos para descargarse y desconectarse emocionalmente. Eso no significaba que de vez en cuando no volviera a pensar en ello, en lo feliz que se sentía cada vez que lo consumía, sin Jae como proveedor no le quedaba otra opción más que contener sus ganas. Era mejor así. 

— ¿Ya conociste a tus compañeros? — Preguntó Penny para cambiar de tema. 

— Bueno, ya conozco a Skye y a Orión, y pude conocer a los demás. Murphy bien podría ser parte del equipo, comentarista imparcial o no, no puede esconder sentirse orgulloso de su casa. 

—¡Quién te viera con todo un grupo nuevo de compañeros divertidos! — Comentó con una sonrisa pícara. 

— Con perspectivas totalmente diferentes acerca del quidditch y seguramente todo lo demás. — Su trío de oro tenía problemas para relacionarse y estar de acuerdo. 

— Oye, eso puede ser algo bueno. 

— Sí, el problema es que quizás tengo cierto favoritismo…— Penny no tardó en interpretar sus gestos, su boca comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande en cuanto entendió a qué se refería, su amiga la detuvo antes de que empiece a gritar. Con una mano cubriendo sus labios, la arrastró lejos de otros estudiantes. — ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¿Esto realmente está pasando? 

— Dejará de pasar si no te calmas. — le advirtió. Le mostró el collar que colgaba de su cuello, y la rubia contuvo un grito. 

— ¿Quién es? ¡Gloriosa Helga Hufflepuff! Tienes que contármelo todo. — Su alegría era contagiosa, y pronto estaba actuando como una adolescente enamorada de su edad. 

— Es Murphy McNully, vamos a celebrar navidad juntos y creo que le gusto un poco. — Volvieron a saltar emocionadas. — Nunca me había emocionado de esta forma ¿es normal o estoy exagerando? 

— Esto que te está pasando es maravilloso, mereces exagerar cada segundo. 

— Es que es tan leal y me ayudó desde el principio. — Comentó soñadora. — Y en serio me divierto cuando estoy con él. Necesito que sea navidad ahora mismo. 

— Puedes ayudarme con los preparativos, desde el Baile Celestial todos saben que soy la mejor organizando celebraciones elegantes. 

Se reunieron en el salón de encantamientos cada día, siendo acompañadas por un amigo diferente cada vez. Rowan ayudó a crear guirnaldas preciosas que serían parte de unos bellísimos centros de mesa; Jae fue más un estorbo que una ayuda, sin embargo su presencia siempre era grata. Como olvidar a Tonks fingiendo besarse a sí misma bajo los ramos de muérdago que serían parte del baile. 

—¡Tonks! Esos ramos son especiales, te dejé por allá las sobras de los muérdagos para que puedas besarte a ti misma sin retrasar el trabajo. 

— ¿Bailarás bajo el ramo? — Preguntó MC, coser pequeños detalles era difícil con y sin magia. 

— Nadie más quiere hacerlo, no es tan importante. El problema es encontrar un compañero que quiera exponerse. — bufó molesta ante su situación. 

—¡Penny! Se supone que ya debiste elegir a alguien para hacerlo, da igual quién sea. — La regañó, no era usual en ella dejar todo para último momento. — Tienes la suerte de que sólo sean un par de giros y moverse de un lado a otro. 

— He estado practicando con Barnaby, pero sé que estará muy ocupado con el profesor Kettleburn. Mi última opción era pedirle a algún chico de último año, ellos ven esto todos los años. 

— ¿Por qué no lo haces con una chica? — Preguntó Tonks. 

— No hay que romper con la tradición. — Respondió Penny. 

— Cierto, dos mujeres bailando traerán plagas y maldiciones a Hogwarts. — Dijo MC con voz tenebrosa, Nymphadora se le unió actuando como fantasma malvado, y entre las dos corretearon a su amiga por todo el salón. 

La chica popular de Hufflepuff recibió mucho apoyo de todos, el día de Nochebuena todos ayudaron a poner cada decoración en su lugar. Se sentía invernal y tan mágico, el techo nevado, los copos gigantes de nieve en cada sector y los renos de hielo que volaban sobre sus cabezas eran mejor de lo que había imaginado. 

Su ambiente de orden y organización fue interrumpido por el torbellino que era Emily Tyler, entró al Gran Comedor buscándola a ella. Dejó la caja que sostenía en manos de Rowan, se cruzó de brazos esperando su berrinche, para su sorpresa ella sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente. No alcanzó a tomar su varita cuando ella lanzó su hechizo, pensó que sería su fin, ni siquiera sabía que hizo le estaba lanzando; en tan solo un segundo imaginó cientos de posibilidades, ella siendo arrojada contra los ventanales, siendo quemada, vomitando caracoles… 

El impacto nunca llegó, cubrió su boca con sus manos cuando notó que Barnaby se interpuso. Igual que lo hizo cuando Ismelda la atacó hace ya tiempo; seguía de pie, lo revisó de pies a cabeza y se alegró de que estuviera intacto. Realmente era el chico más rudo de Hogwarts. 

A pesar de su alivio, su cabeza cruzó otros pensamientos: “Podría haberlo lastimado". Y eso no sería justo, su amigo era slytherin pero su personalidad se caracterizaba por ser tan suave como el algodón, la clase de persona que llora cuando una mariposa muere, el chico que quiere abrazar escarbatos todo el día. 

Sacó su varita y no esperó a que ella reaccionara: 

— Gladii Pluvia. — Sabía que todos sus compañeros la estaban observando, podía palmar su nerviosismo. Se acercó con lentitud hacia ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima; Emily estaba inmóvil, temerosa de las agujas que rodeaban su cuerpo, sabía que un movimiento en falso podría provocar que la verdadera se le clavara en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Pronto su rostro estuvo a sólo centímetros del suyo, decidió hablar en murmullos. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir y lastimar a mis amigos? 

— Lo sé todo, sé que estuviste con Bill todo este tiempo. — Masculló entre dientes. Seguía sin moverse, cargando con su orgullo y mala actitud. — Él escribe todo el tiempo cuando no puede dejar de pensar, sólo tuve que ser más lista que él. 

— ¿Y viniste para que te dé consejos sobre cómo satisfacer hombres? 

— Vine para destruirte, idiota ¿Crees que las consecuencias no te alcanzan? 

— Lo noté, lástima que no te funcionó. — la miró con desagrado, quedarse sin un ojo era lo mínimo que merecía. — Te diré algo acerca de las consecuencias, dulzura: A mí nunca me afectan, yo me elevo sobre ellas. 

Las agujas se acercaron más al rostro de Emily, lo divertido del hechizo se basa en su misterio, apenas una de las muchas agujas es verdadera, el secreto es descubrir cuál. 

— Tú nunca lo amaste, todos te escucharon burlarte de él por su apellido. Así que disfruté mucho quitándotelo, al menos ahora podrá encontrar a alguien que lo quiera de verdad. 

Deshizo el hechizo y dejó que se fuera corriendo. Barnaby estaba en una silla rodeado por sus amigos preocupados, sólo Jae y Chiara no estaban allí, parecían hablar preocupados en la otra punta del comedor. Se acercó a él, pidiendo un poco de privacidad. 

— ¿Estás bien? 

— He recibido peores golpes. — Supo que no mentía. Dudó acerca de lo que estaba por decir, había cerrado muchos ciclos, pero jamás se molestó en hablar seriamente con él. 

— ¿Cómo es que nunca te has molestado conmigo? — Preguntó. Él la miró sin entender a qué se refería. — Me he relacionado con muchas personas y todas en algún momento me odian, pero tú no… O eso creo. 

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te quería de verdad? — Ella asintió. — Lo decía en serio, eres mi amiga, y respeto que quieras saber cómo me siento; conozco mi papel en tu historia, no tienes que preocuparte. 

— ¿Y qué papel es ese? 

— El de tu amigo. — Barnaby tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón. Dejó que se fuera para seguir ayudando a los demás, supuso que finalmente había roto su círculo de autodestrucción; las personas sanas crean relaciones sanas. 

Con el pasar de las horas, mientras se preparaba comenzaron sus dudas. No se tenía la suficiente confianza, ¿acaso podría lograr que funcionara lo de Murphy? Se conocía, era dependiente, necesitaba estar con alguien y sentir cariño. No tenía autocontrol, por eso bebía todo lo que podía en cuanto la oportunidad se presentaba, por eso pensaba en el polvo de unicornio. Ese maldito animal estaba allá afuera, ¿qué tal difícil sería…? 

No, no lo necesitaba. 

— ¿Estás bien? Luces muy preocupada. — Dijo Rowan. Jamás le comentó sobre la fiesta, su pérdida del conocimiento ni nada relacionado con múltiples parejas; le provocaba algo de culpabilidad, se supone que era la persona más cercana a ella, quien la conocía desde primer año. 

— ¿Puedo ser honesta contigo? 

— Claro, puedes contarme lo que sea. 

— Si no me hubieses recomendado ir a las pruebas de quidditch, no sé en dónde estaría ahora. Gracias por eso, te devolveré el favor algún día. — Le ofreció un gran abrazo, y se quedaron en una posición apenas unos segundos, todavía tenían que prepararse para la fiesta. 

— Podrías conseguirme una cita con algún chico, usa tus influencias. Dijo divertida. 

— Ya que sacaste el tema... Quiero hablarte de Bill. — Su expresión cambió, una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. — ¿Tú...? ¿Tú sientes algo por él? 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Él te habló sobre mí? — Indagó. 

— No, yo sólo... Tenía curiosidad. — Dijo incomoda. — Siempre hablas tan bien sobre él y conoces cada detalle de su vida, creí que tal vez... 

— Es un estudiante muy conocido y sobresaliente. — Esa fue toda su respuesta sobre el asunto, dejaron que el tema muriera ahí. 

Pintó sus labios, no quería nada llamativo, su vestido rojo ya era suficiente. Anteriormente habría pensado en usar algo corto súper ajustado, ahora su atuendo se diferenciaba por ser largo y holgado, apenas se ajustaba en su pecho y cintura. En su cuello resaltaba el regalo de Murphy, lo vería directamente en el comedor, sólo imaginarlo allí ya la emocionaba. Era su momento de crecer y ser mejor. 

Es por eso que se escabulló hacia la reserva de criaturas mágicas. Se escondió entre todos los alumnos que irían al Gran Comedor para esperar la navidad y salió al exterior, no sabía muy bien que intentaba hacer. Entró al bosque, apenas podía ver en la noche, pero no quería usar lumus puesto que llamaría demasiado la atención; cuanto más se adentró, más claro vio al pequeño unicornio, sólo quería observarlo. Entró al campo visual de la criatura, ésta no hizo ningún movimiento agresivo. 

A su derecha escuchó ruidos, Barnaby salió con un gran costal que contenía comida de unicornio, ciertamente ninguno esperaba la presencia del otro. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó. 

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar una excusa, a su izquierda surgieron las figuras de Charlie y Bill, quienes tampoco esperaban ser vistos allí. Se preguntó que estaba pasando, frente a ella llegaron Jae y Chiara con una bolsa y unos frascos colgando de sus cinturas. No podría procesar tantas personas en un mismo lugar. La última en sumarse fue Penny, con un par de tijeras que intentó esconder detrás de su espalda. Era extrañarlos verlos en el oscuro bosque, tan bien vestidos y con rostros de terror. 

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó asustada. Ninguno respondió, todos tenían una mirada de culpabilidad, algo estaban escondiendo. 

—¡Vaya! ¿Tuvieron la misma idea que nosotras? Sé que las bromas con excremento de animal son antiguas, pero nunca pasan de moda. — Las voces de Tulip y Tonks los hicieron saltar de miedo, que ellas estuviesen tan tranquila significaba algo. Los que estaban planeando algo malo eran los demás. — ¿Qué pasa aquí? Chiara, ¿y esa cara? 

El rostro pálido de Lobosca estaba rojo como un tomate, sus puños estaban apretados y su rostro Lucía una máscara de presión. Explotaría en cualquier momento. 

— Chiara, no…— Susurró Jae. Eso fue suficiente para que la fortaleza se rompiera. 

—¡No íbamos a hacerle daño al unicornio! Se suponía que sería un procedimiento rápido y que nadie lo notaría. — Comenzó a llorar, su acompañante se tiró el cabello hacia atrás, pensando qué decir y cómo defenderse. 

— ¿Qué iban a hacer? — Preguntó Bill, la siguiente bomba fue directo hacia él. 

— ¿Por qué no respondes tú? ¿Qué haces aquí con Charlie? — Cuestionó mientras los señalaba con agresividad. 

— Chicos, paren…— Penny intentó calmarlos, pero el dedo acusatorio de Jae se posó sobre ella. 

— ¿Tú que haces aquí, Penny? ¿No tienes un baile al que asistir? ¿Por qué traes una tijera al maldito bosque? 

— Jae deja de exaltarte, nadie te está acusando. — Dijo MC. — Esto es solamente un extraño malentendido… 

— Solo sean sinceros, ¿vinieron por el unicornio? — Esta vez fue el turno de Barnaby de hacer las preguntas. — Chiara, mírame y sé honesta conmigo. 

La chica se retorció en el lugar, evitando mirar a su acompañante. 

— Chiara, no. No tienes que decirles nada... — Insistió Jae. 

— Íbamos a sacarle un poco de sangre. — con su mano temblorosa señaló los frascos que tenían en la cintura. — Se supone que Jae iba a vender lo que juntemos, me prometió que me daría varias pociones matalobos… 

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! 

— ¿¡Están locos o qué!? — gritó Barnaby. 

— ¿Por qué nosotros nos llevamos la peor parte? — Jae reía incrédulo. — ¡Es obvio que Bill y Charlie vinieron para sacar una ganancia monetaria! No quieran negarlo, los escuché hablar sobre cuanto necesitaban el dinero para irse y dejárselo a su familia. 

En ese momento pensó en que era verdad, Bill planeaba irse a trabajar a Egipto como rompe maldiciones y Charlie le había comentado sobre su proyecto de viajar a la reserva de dragones en Rumania. Los vio sabiendo sus verdaderas intenciones, y ellos se sintieron acorralados. 

— Sólo queríamos el oro que tienen los cascos del unicornio. — murmuró el menor de los Weasley.- Pero no vinimos como homicidas con unas malditas tijeras… 

— ¡No vine a matarlo! — Exclamó Penny. — Sólo quería un poco de su cabello, podría ayudarme para crear una poción poderosa, una que obligue a MC a dejar de consumir drogas. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que ella está aquí… 

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Un águila bajo de un árbol y se transformó frente a ellos, era Talbott ¿Acaso alguien más iba a unirse? 

— McGonagall me ordenó vigilar al animal como un refuerzo secreto, no puedo creer que todos ustedes hayan pensado en…— se contuvo, suspiró e intentó mantenerse templado. — De todos ustedes, estoy más decepcionado de MC. Después de lo que pasó, viniste aquí ¿Estás jugando con nosotros? Tuviste una estúpida sobredosis y vuelves corriendo en cuanto bajamos la guardia... 

— No es cierto, no vine por eso… Yo…— se veía demasiado mal, no podía defenderse de lo que parecía tan obvio y menos en una guerra acusatoria. — Escuchen, somos amigos ¿Podemos olvidar que todos estuvimos aquí? No estamos aquí para juzgar a nadie. 

Todos estaban atados de manos, si uno decía algo entonces caería con los demás. Una simple palabra podía arruinarlo todo para todos, nadie podría salvarse. La licantropia de Chiara, Talbott como animago no registrado, la extracción de sangre, el robo de oro, de cabello... Su sobredosis. 

Una rama se rompió detrás de ellos, varias varitas se alzaron y un lumus veloz ayudó a distinguir a la figura que se encontraba en las sombras. 

— ¿Rowan? — Dijo MC. 

— Yo… Te vi a ti entrar al bosque, luego a Bill… Pensé, bueno yo pienso muchas cosas locas, pero existen tantos rumores sobre él y tú así que… 

— Rowan, ¿Cuánto escuchaste? — Preguntó temblando. 

— Lo suficiente para saber que están haciendo actos ilegales, rompiendo reglas que podrían llevarlos a Azkaban… 

— Rowan, no puedes contarle a nadie lo que viste ¿de acuerdo? — Un Jae desesperado se sujetó tomándole de los hombros. — Mírame, si dices algo estamos muertos. 

— ¿Por qué me importaría lo que te pase? Ibas a drenar a un maldito unicornio bebé, psicópata. 

— Escucha, sé que estás enojada. — dijo Talbott. — Pero en cuanto salgas de aquí y digas algo afuera, comenzarán a investigarte, buscarán en tus recuerdos y yo seré el que caiga. Soy un animago no registrado, podría sufrir el mismo destino de mis padres. 

-Barnaby y yo ni siquiera hicimos algo ilegal, yo sólo quería un poco de su cabello. — Penny tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Estoy aquí para ayudar a mi amiga. 

— ¿Pueden calmarse todos? — Gritó Tulip alterada, lloraba igual que las demás. Por un lado, la entendía, llegó en el peor momento posible. 

— No pueden saber sobre las pociones. — Chiara estaba hiperventilando. — No pueden dejar que todos se enteren de mí secreto, porque entonces seguirán indagando y descubrirán que no las necesitaba sólo para mí... 

Todas las voces comenzaron a alzarse, no dejaban de gritarse y acosar a Rowan, eran un grupo de personas desesperadas por ocultar sus secretos a toda costa. Era una guerra de soldados inválidos y muertos, no existía un ganador. Una mano se levantó, desplegó su varita hacia Khanna y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. 

— ¡OBLIVIATE! 

Cayó al suelo, nadie esperó verla acostada entre raíces y piedras. Nunca nadie había caído por un “obliviate", los profesores fueron muy claros al enseñar que era un hechizo delicado, suave, pero peligroso; estaban congelados, viendo el cuerpo de su amiga como si fuera un monstruo. MC se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, intentando despertarla. 

— ¿Rowan? ¿Me escuchas? 

Muy lentamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, su mirada se veía vacía. No habló, ni siquiera pareció notar a sus compañeros, su boca estaba levemente abierta y amenazaba con volver a caerse, no podía mantener su cuerpo quieto. Pensó que parecía un pequeño bebé, un bebé sin sentido de la orientación o reconocimiento. 

— Creo… Creo que Rowan ya no está aquí. — Dijo. 

Quien lanzó el hechizo soltó un sollozo, todos voltearon para observar como de deshacía en llanto, entendieron que sus acciones condujeron al peor error de su vida. Rowan Khanna estaba allí, pero sólo era un cascarón de la verdadera persona que solía ser; quería llorar, arrancarle el cuello a quien lanzó el hechizo, estaba allí y podría hacerlo si quisiera. Recordó que era momento de mantener la calma, de nuevo no existía salida. 

— Haremos el juramento inquebrantable. Demasiados secretos podrían ser descubiertos esta noche, y culpables o no, todos caerán. — Su voz sonó profunda, extendió sus manos para que sus compañeros la tomaran, formaron un círculo. — Lo justo es que quién lanzó el hechizo sea el testigo del juramento. Quedará fuera del círculo, pero de todos modos tendrá que guardar el secreto. 

Lo que menos quería era darle protección, quiso convencerse pensando que si no lo hacía entonces todos sus otros amigos la pasarían peor. 

Todos tomaron sus manos formando un círculo, el testigo estaba en medio de ellos. Tulip Karasu era iluminada por los rayos de la luna menguante, fue en ese momento en el que deseó que fuera un sueño del que pudiera huir lejos. Nunca se imaginó que estaría en esa situación, ella era una simple bromista, no lastimaba a las personas; ahora arruinó la vida de Rowan, y jamás podría reparar lo que pasó. 

Levantó su varita y rayos dorados comenzaron a rodear sus brazos, sabía perfectamente que el juramento no la involucraba, sus amigos estaban sacrificándose por protegerla. Y ella tendría que devolverles el favor. Los escuchó jurar que jamás le dirían a nadie sobre lo que Tulip había hecho, y como esa noche jamás existió. 

Hubo un silencio en cuanto terminó el embrujo. 

— Perdónenme…— sollozó. — MC, ¿me perdonas? 

— Tenemos que apurarnos, Penny tiene que ir al baile ahora mismo o empezarán a buscarla. Hay que mantener las apariencias. — anunció, ignorándola completamente. — Yo estaré con ella, Chiara y Tonks intenten llevar a Tulip al baño para que se calme, los demás tendrán que pensar qué hacer con Rowan. 

— ¿A qué te refieres con “hacer”? — preguntó Barnaby. 

— No puede ir al castillo así. Tienen que pensar que tuvo un accidente. 

— Yo me encargo. — Bill trató de ser fuerte pero la inseguridad en su voz era notable. — Pero tendré que pedirle ayuda a Mérula. 

— Talbott, ve a buscarla. Intenta contarle lo menos posible, de todos modos nos debe un favor. — Ordenó. Miró a sus perturbados compañeros, ninguno podría olvidar esa noche, los perseguiría durante años hasta el día de su muerte. — Quien no tenga la fuerza mental para soportar esta tarea, que vuelva con nosotros al castillo. 

Ninguno mostró su debilidad. Al final, todas las tareas se repartieron: Talbott buscaría a Mérula, Penny iría con ella al castillo, Tonks y Chiara acompañarían a Tulip, los demás se quedarían allí para averiguar qué hacer con el cascarón vacío de Rowan. 

— ¿Qué voy a contar cuando McGonagall me pregunte qué ocurrió? — Preguntó Talbott. — Se supone que yo estaba aquí exclusivamente para vigilar al unicornio. 

— Dile que escuchaste ruidos y fuiste a investigar, cuando regresaste encontraste a Rowan así. Tendremos que rezarle a Merlín para que no te haga más preguntas. — Recomendó Charlie. 

Corrieron hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás, los estudiantes ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, todos se veían tan felices repartiendo regalos y comiendo. Distinguió a Murphy entre la multitud, estaba charlando con Orión; sintió algo explotar en su interior, se suponía que esa noche sería perfecta y todo estaba arruinado. Perdió a su mejor amiga, la chica que soñaba con ser la profesora más joven de Hogwarts, cuyo conocimiento no conocía límites, sabía tanto que eso la llevó a su destrucción. 

Quería vomitar, ni siquiera lograba imaginar lo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo en el bosque. Todo podría salir tan mal, tener tantas consecuencias; se apoyó en Penny, quien no estaba mejor que ella. Fueron sólo unos segundos de temblar y desear la muerte. 

— Haré el baile contigo. — dijo MC. Ella asintió; desde la puerta, hizo un gesto con su varita, las luces dentro del Comedor cambiaron, hizo aparecer sus respectivos ramos y entraron con una sonrisa de princesa al baile. 

Todo el mundo las estaba observando, y sabía que eso les convenía. Cada paso era una tortura, cada vuelta se sentía como una puñalada. Un paso adelante, otro hacia atrás, una vuelta en el lugar… Necesitaban ser el centro de atención, así nadie se preguntaría la ausencia de los otros estudiantes. 

En el bosque, Talbott llegó con Mérula a la escena del desastre. Bill se encargó de dar una versión de la historia no tan explícita: Tulip se sobrepasó con el hechizo, todos estaban en problemas, y ella se convertiría en cómplice de lo ocurrido si no los ayudaba. 

— No necesitas amenazarme, Weasley. De todos modos le debo un favor a MC, considérate afortunado. — Dijo Mérula mientras se acercaba a Rowan, esta última seguía sin notar a las personas junto a ella. — ¿Hay algo con lo que podamos trabajar? ¿Algún barranco donde podamos dejarla para que piensen que cayó allí? No digo que la vamos a tirar, sólo la llevaremos hasta allá. 

— No hay nada. — Confirmó Jae. — Si nos movemos de aquí, corremos peligro de llamar la atención. 

— ¿Qué tal alguna trampa? — Preguntó Charlie. — Podemos fingir que sólo quiso acercarse al unicornio y terminó lastimándose. 

— Hay trampas, pero ninguna es potencialmente peligrosa. — Informó Barnaby. 

— Espera, no, no…— Talbott parecía estar pensando.- Vi a McGonall lanzar un fulgari por aquella zona, es sólo por si la manticora del profesor Kettleburn se acercaba. Si hacemos que Rowan camine hacia allá entonces las ataduras van a atraparla y la harán caer, pondremos una roca cerca para simular que se golpeó con eso. 

— Podemos intentar. — Dijo Mérula. — El asunto es que esta chica apenas puede caminar, tendremos que tener cuidado para llevarla hasta allá. 

Bill y Mérula pusieron los brazos de Rowan sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a caminar hasta el límite de la trampa, se miraron entre ellos y la arrojaron contra la maldición, ataduras agresivas contuvieron a la chica y la dejaron en el suelo. Arrastrando los pies, Barbaby dejó una roca al lado de su cabeza. 

— No es creíble. — Jae se mantenía apartado del grupo, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar y con la mirada apagada. — Si se golpeó con una roca ¿dónde está la sangre? 

Hubo un silencio abrumador, Snyde dio un paso adelante. 

— Yo lo haré. Sólo dejarle un golpe, luego volveremos al castillo y uno de nosotros avisará a algún profesor sobre la desaparición de Rowan. Vendrán antes de que se desangre. 

Bill volteó hacia Talbott. 

-Acércate sólo cuando escuches a los profesores llegar, intenta fingir que la encontraste así poco antes de que llegaran, que ibas a avisarles pero que llegaron primero. 

Hubo un murmullo de voces, Charlie le dio un golpe a un árbol y el animago terminó en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza; era demasiado para ellos, para todos. Sólo eran niños, que fingen ser adultos sin saber qué hacer la mayoría del tiempo. 

— Mérula, si ese hechizo sale mal entonces la vas a matar.— Murmuró Barnaby. 

— No me subestimes, sé lo que hago. — Se acercó al cuerpo de Khanna y levantó su cabeza, su varita apuntó a su nuca. — Contusium. 

En ese momento usaron toda la fuerza de sus piernas para correr hacia el castillo, se separaron al entrar en el Gran Comedor como si nada hubiese pasado. Vieron a Penny charlar con otros estudiantes, mientras que MC estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de Murphy, las únicas que faltaban eran Tulip, Tonks y Chiara, no lograban ubicarlas entre tantos estudiantes. 

Ellas seguían en el baño, y nada había salido de acuerdo al plan. 

Cumplieron en llevarla allí para tranquilizarla, sostuvieron su cabello cuando se inclinó para vomitar sobre los lavabos. Fue difícil controlarla, no dejaba de llorar y maldecirse a sí misma, ambas le daban palmadas en la espalda cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Eran Badeea y Diego. 

— Vimos a Tulip llorar, queríamos saber si están bien. — Dijo ella. Eso sólo provocó más llanto y agitación en la chica. 

— Todo está bien. — Mintió Tonks con una sonrisa poco creíble. 

— ¡Nada estará bien nunca! — Gritó Tulip. — Cometí un error imperdonable… 

— Claro que no, son tonterías. — Intentó decir Chiara, pero Badeea y Diego no se mostraban tan crédulos. 

— Puedes decirnos, podemos ayudarte. — Dijeron sus amigos. 

— Ayudarán mucho más si se van. — El tono de voz de Tonks se volvió más agresivo, no era muy buena trabajando bajo presión. — Por favor, necesita estar sola. 

Eran conscientes de que su presencia allí les traía problemas, algo que tendrían que arreglar con sus compañeros cuando llegue el momento. 

MC seguía en el gran comedor cuando vio a Bill hablar con Dumbledore y McGonalgall, al verlos salir supo que todo estaba hecho. Sintió una gran angustia en su pecho; seguía sentada en las piernas del comentarista, sólo quería jugarle una broma y disfrutar sus mejillas rojas, pensó en que si todo salía mal… Si todo salía mal, jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa. 

Lo besó con tanta necesidad que era asfixiante, no quería dejarlo ir. Se separó al darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, él estaba completamente congelado, ni siquiera atinó a tocarla. Tartamudeó varias veces, su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez, calculando cada palabra. 

— Eso… Eso fue increíble. — Esta vez él tomó su rostro para besarla, por primera vez se sentía más que “el chico en silla de ruedas". — Eres tan hermosa, ni siquiera puedo pensar. Quiero decir, no pensé que algo pasaría esta noche porque mis probabilidades eran muy bajas, y entonces te vi entrar con ese vestido y mis probabilidades aumentaron porque yo quería que aumentaran, no era imparcial con mis cálculos, y… 

— Murphy, ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? — Acarició la suave piel de su rostro, de solo pensar que podría prenderlo le provocaba ganas de llorar; si se descubría lo que pasó, entonces tendría que huir y abandonarlo. — Te quiero, te quiero tanto que quiero pasar cada día contigo. 

Volvieron a besarse, nunca había experimentado algo así. Sólo estaban él y ella, el mundo se había detenido para ellos, esa noche era lo único que le quedaba. 

— Las habitaciones están vacías…— susurró. — Quiero que esta noche sea eterna, pero como eso no es posible entonces la haremos inolvidable. 

Se escabulleron por los pasillos del castillo, reía mientras arrastraba la silla de su pareja y se sintieron como unos niños al saber que hacían algo prohibido. No fue hasta que ambos estuvieron en la cama que se sonreían nerviosos, sin saber cómo dar el primer paso. Normalmente quitarse la ropa era excitante, pero ellos lo habían convertido en un juego, su compañero sostenía un megáfono invisible mientras comentaba lo que veía. 

— Y en una jugada impactante, MC se quita el vestido dispuesta a conquistar al espectador. — Ella le arrojó la prenda al rostro. 

— Murphy eres un pervertido. — Lo ayudó a quitarse los pantalones mientras él se encargaba de su camisa. Ambos se miraron con cariño y deseo, podía sentir sus nervios e inseguridad. Al menos estando así, no notaría los múltiples pensamientos negativos que la estaban invadiendo, realizó un maldito juramento inquebrantable y perdió a su amiga el mismo día; no tenía conocimiento sobre lo que pasó en el bosque, no deseaba saberlo, ni pensar en qué diría el director al día siguiente. 

— Esto es una locura. — Su espalda estaba contra el respaldo y jugaba con sus manos. Se puso sobre él, acariciando su nariz con la suya; las manos de Murphy trazaron su silueta, subieron hasta desaprobar su sostén. Ella aprovechó su mirada embobada para manosear su entrepierna, atacó su cuello en cuanto lo vio tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, su piel era tan dulce y deseable como un pastel, se tomó la libertad de dejar un par de marcas. 

Quitó la ropa interior de su amante para dejar al descubierto su erección, su mano la tomó directamente e hizo lo que sabía hacer. Murphy dejó escapar varios gemidos, lo besó para silenciarlo lo que provocó que él la empujara con suavidad para alejarla. 

— Escucha, eres hermosa, si sigues haciendo esto entonces no podré aguantar mucho más tiempo. — No tenía mucho problema con adelantar las cosas, todo ya era perfecto otra vez. Esa era su noche y se convertiría en su único recuerdo feliz cuando Dumbledore o alguien más descubra lo sucedido. 

Se movió ansiosa, dando saltos necesitados, nunca podría tener suficiente de él. Se abrazó a su cuerpo sin dejar de moverse, convencida de que la mañana siguiente traería su sentencia de muerte. Sintió la respiración agitada de Murphy, intentando susurrarle algo. 

— No te aburras de mí; sé que soy diferente y que todo será más difícil a mi lado, pero no te des por vencida conmigo. — No daba crédito a sus palabras ¿aburrirse? Si tan sólo supiera… Mandó todo al diablo, este era el mejor momento para decírselo. 

— Te amo, McNully. Te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Supongo que no queda mucho para el final, realmente no planeo estas cosas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La improvisación lleva al fracaso.

Supo lo que se avecinaba cuando Dumbledore mandó a llamar a todos los estudiantes del colegio. En el Gran Comedor evitó mirar a sus compañeros, pero los sentía intercambiar miradas; pensó en todas las fallas que tenía el plan, fue demasiado improvisado; un sudor frío bajaba por su cuerpo, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo sobre los detalles. Sería realmente jodido reunirse con sus amigos sólo para encubrir lo que ocurrió. 

— Tuve que reunirlos aquí para notificarles una lamentable noticia. — Dijo el director con voz lúgubre. — Hemos encontrado a Rowan Khanna, estudiante de quinto año, inconsciente en el bosque; no presenta mejoras, lo que nos mantiene preocupados. He decidido informarles sobre esto para ser justo con ustedes, merecen saber lo que ocurrió con ella y les prometemos que utilizaremos todo a nuestro alcance para que se recupere. 

Tuvo el impulso de mirar a Jae, él también la estaba viendo. Entendió que ambos pensaban lo mismo: Si Rowan se recuperaba, si conservaba un solo recuerdo de lo que pasó… 

Acordaron encontrarse en el cuarto de Jacob, nadie más entraba allí aparte de ella y sus amigos. Todos se aseguraron de llegar con discreción, paranoicos ante la más mínima mirada sobre ellos; ninguno parecía haber dormido más de dos horas la anterior noche, todos festejaban la navidad mientras el grupo de amigos se reunía para esconder sus secretos. 

Incluso Tulip estaba allí, con enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. No quiso verla mucho tiempo, se conocía bien y era sincera consigo misma, deseaba abalanzarse sobre ella y destruirla por ser tan imbécil. Si no se hubiese entrometido podrían haber llegado a un acuerdo, hablar con Rowan y ella guardaría el secreto. 

— Supongo que nos mandaste a llamar por el anuncio de Dumbledore. — Dijo Bill para cortar el silencio. 

— En realidad ese no es el único problema. — Tonks juntó fuerzas para lo que iba a decir, era consciente de cómo la estaban mirando. — Cuando fuimos al baño… Tuvimos un inconveniente, Diego y Badeea nos vieron, empezaron a hacer preguntas… 

— Por favor, dime que Tulip no dijo una estupidez. — Suplicó Jae. 

— Quizás se le escapó un “¡Cometí un error imperdonable!” que incluyó muchas lágrimas. 

— De acuerdo, ¿saben qué? Yo no quiero ser incluido en esta mierda. — Bill levantó los manos con una sonrisa forzada y una actitud derrotada. — Me voy a graduar y no quiero salir de aquí para terminar en Azkaban. 

— Ay, lo siento ¿Quieres que llamemos a tu mami para que te ayude a desligarte del problema? “Todo estará bien hijo, sólo arruinaste una vida junto a tus compañeros,” — Jae atacó con sarcasmo, como si le hablara a un insoportable niño pequeño. 

— ¿Vinimos a atacarnos o a hablar sobre Rowan? — La pelea creciente se terminó para escuchar a Mérula.- Sé que todos están pensando lo mismo, si se recupera y nos acusa podemos ir despidiéndonos de nuestras vidas. 

— Eso es imposible, el hechizo fue muy fuerte y no se trató a tiempo. — Contestó MC. — Talbott, ¿McGonagall te dije algo sobre lo que pasó? 

— Creyó todo lo que le dije, no tiene razones para desconfiar de mí. 

— Entonces nuestro único problema es asegurarnos de que Diego y Badeea no sospechen de nosotros. — El silencio de Tulip la ponía incómoda, ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios desde que comenzó la reunión. Se la pasaba mirando al suelo y parpadeando muy lentamente, se preocupó por su actitud, si ella se quebraba…— Hay que ser positivos, los conocemos y ellos a nosotros, jamás pensarían que estuvimos involucrados en lo que le pasó. 

— ¿Y qué pasa si se ponen a unir puntos? Ven a Tulip llorando en el baño y gritando sobre su terrible error, al día siguiente anuncian que Rowan fue encontrada herida en el bosque. — Dijo Tonks. — Mi mejor amiga no puede pasar la vida encerrada por un error que no quiso cometer ni vio venir, entiendo que le borró la memoria y provocó daños cerebrales severos, sin embargo ella no está involucrada en lo que sea que hayan hecho cuando nos fuimos. 

— ¿Disculpa? Nos sacrificamos para proteger a tu amiga, todos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer ¿Crees que fue agradable para nosotros? — Preguntó Charlie. 

— Nada le pasará a Tulip, juramos proteger el secreto. — Le recordó Chiara.- Excepto Mérula, de ella sólo tenemos su palabra. 

— ¿A alguien más le suena como un riesgo que no debemos correr? — Mérula le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jae ante sus palabras. — Lo que intento decir es que no eres la persona más confiable del mundo. 

— Me da igual hacer o no el maldito juramento. No soy una cobarde. — La chica de slytherin extendió su mano, decidida a que confíen en ella. MC no la tomó, su palabra era suficiente; Mérula Snyde era muchas cosas, pero no una traidora. — Tu confianza será bien pagada. 

— Tenemos que preocuparnos por nosotros. — Dijo Chiara, — Yo puedo ir a la enfermería porque están acostumbrados a mi presencia, pero ustedes también tienen que ir para mostrar dolor y sorpresa. 

Era cierto, las apariencias eran lo esencial. Debían ir a ver a su amiga, tomar su mano y ver la vida que arruinaron, era un tanto sociópata pensarlo. 

— Nos harán preguntas, tenemos que tener una versión en común. — Concluyó Mérula.- “Yo no estuve aquí, estuve en tal lugar", hay que ser la coartada del otro. 

— Penny y yo podemos decir que estuvimos siempre juntas, decidimos bailar en la ceremonia y luego cada una estuvo por su lado. Murphy puede comprobar que estuve ahí. 

— Yo le dejé comida al unicornio y luego volví al baile, no esperaba que alguien estuviese ahí así que sólo me concentré en mi trabajo. — Asintieron ante la coartada de Barnaby. 

— Charlie y yo somos hermanos, siempre estamos juntos. Paseábamos por el castillo antes de ir al baile. 

— Tulip y yo estábamos pensado en hacerle una broma a Filch, pero no teníamos suficiente dinero para comprar algo bueno. Todos creen eso. 

— Chiara y yo somos amantes en secreto, estábamos escondidos para besuquearnos y hacer lo prohibido. — voltearon incrédulos ante las palabras del contrabandista. — ¿Qué? Es la mejor forma de que no hagan preguntas, ¿Estás de acuerdo, Chiara? 

— Me da igual siempre y cuando nos dejen en paz. 

Al terminar de pulir los detalles de sus coartadas cada uno se fue por su lado, observó a Tulip alejarse tan silenciosa como había llegado. Ella no contaría nada, sería matar a sus amigos en vida. Podía seguirla, hablar con ella y preguntarle cómo se sentía, o podría gritarle; cualquier cosa con tal de expresar un sentimiento. 

Una lechuza se acercó con una nota, era de Murphy. 

“Te estoy esperando en el Gran Comedor”. 

Si no era para hablar sobre la noche anterior, seguramente querría conversar sobre su primer partido entre casas. Ahora era parte del equipo, de un modo u otro; continuar con sus actividades la haría ver como una estudiante normal. 

Él estaba allí, esperándola con un juego de ajedrez mágico. 

— No sé si mi mente se pueda concentrar en ajedrez mágico hoy. — Le dijo con una sonrisa triste. 

—¡Es por eso que te invité! Para poder destrozarte en ajedrez mágico mientras estás distraída. — Bromeó, su pareja sólo le hizo una mueca. — Sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles, tienes a Rowan en la enfermería y tu primer partido entre casas es hoy. 

— Pero igual quieres que juegue contigo. 

— Nada como un juego de ingenio para recordarte la importancia de la estrategia… Es lo que separa a los ganadores de los perdedores, a los campeones de los bobalicones, a los grandes voladores de los malos…— Sus palabras tocaron algo dentro de su cerebro, todo este tiempo la estrategia fue lo que salvó su vida y la ayudó en los momentos difíciles. Lo tomó como una señal sobre lo que debían hacer con Rowan, Badeea y Diego. 

— Espera, ¿Esta invitación es sólo una estrategia para convencerme de usar “Dónde quedó la quaffle en el partido de hoy? 

— ¿Crees que mi invitación a que vinieras aquí es sólo una estrategia? — Dudó un poco ante la pregunta, su expresión le hacía creer que la invitación era genuina. 

— No, creo que eres un verdadero amigo… Bueno, no sé si realmente eres mi amigo… Quiero decir, no sé qué somos ahora que…— Comenzó a balbucear intentando que la entendería, él intentó responder con más balbuceos. 

— Puedo ser tu amigo… Si es que no estás buscando algo más, no es que me moleste porque respeto tus decisiones así que… Es tu decisión, estoy abierto a propuestas. — Se le escapó una risa nerviosa y tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta.- El punto es que puedo ser muy estratégico. 

—¡Entonces sí esperas convencerme de usar “Dónde quedó la quaffle” en el partido de hoy! 

— Solo porque, de corazón, pienso que podrías anotar con eso. Sé que Orión te eligió para llevar nuestra casa a la victoria hoy… 

— Eso explica porque Orión me escribió pidiendo que tome las decisiones para el partido. Supongo que su plan es que mis elecciones sean inesperadas. 

— Orión nunca tiene “un plan", él hace lo que lo golpee en el momento… A veces, es una bludger… 

— No me ayudas, Murphy. 

— No te preocupes. Hay menos de un 1.3% de probabilidad de que el equipo contrario sepa lo que harás en el partido. — Se veía muy seguro con sus números, podía confiar en él ¿Qué tal fácil sería para los demás adivinar lo que estaba pensando? 

— Pero aún hay mucha presión sobre mí. — El partido y esconder un posible crimen, pensó. 

— Déjame calmarte mientras te derroto en ajedrez mágico. 

Mientras jugaban pensó en si todo Hogwarts iría a ver el partido, se sentía tan vulnerable aún con Murphy asegurando que todos los magos y brujas empiezan indefensos. Era difícil concentrarse con todos hablando a su alrededor sobre “la alumna que se escabulló en el bosque y ahora está internada”. Su pareja le comentó que hay pocas cosas que se pueden controlar en el campo de quidditch, era similar a los eventos que debe enfrentar uno en su día a día; ¿Por qué siempre sabía qué decir? 

—¡Jaque Mate! — Cantó el comentarista. 

— ¿Otra vez? Eres imposible de vencer. 

— No es cierto, pero hacerte pensarlo es parte de mi estrategia. 

— Lo que decías sobre la presión… Sabiendo que todos te están viendo… Viéndote indefenso…— Apretó sus labios algo nerviosa. — Estabas hablando sobre ti, ¿no es así? 

Él soltó una carcajada. 

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Sabes lo mucho que me gusta hablar de mí! Además, hoy también es mi primer partido entre casas, lo sabes. 

— Es fácil de olvidar porque nunca pareces nervioso. 

— Es impresionante, dado que estoy nervioso el 43.4% del tiempo. — Confesó. 

— ¿El 43.4%? ¿En serio? — No podía creerlo, Murphy McNully era la persona con más confianza y soltura del colegio, siempre con una sonrisa ganadora y hablando con todo el mundo. Era la primera vez que lo veía poniéndose serio sobre algo. 

— Escucha, yo hablo muy bien. Yo narro un partido excelente… Pero cuando llego a un lugar nuevo, sé a lo que me enfrento, cómo seré recordado cuando me vaya. No me recordarán como “Aquel mago del cabello elegante" o “aquel mago con grandes habilidades de comentarista", ni como “aquel mago genio del quidditch, quien te pateará el trasero en ajedrez mágico”. — Sus comentarios le sacaron una sonrisa, no esperaba el siguiente golpe. — No. Siempre será “Aquel mago en silla de ruedas”. Y sí soy eso, claro. Pero también soy otras cosas. 

Se sintió una idiota, muchas veces se había referido a él de esa forma. 

— Por eso siempre intentó mostrarle a los demás todo lo que soy, todo a la vez cuando los conozco. — Continuó diciendo. — Quizás es por eso que soy tan rápido para mostrar mis palabras e ideas en el quidditch. 

— Ideas como “Dónde quedó la quaffle”. — Completó ella. 

— No voy a intentar convencerte, en serio. Es tu decisión. — Dijo con voz suave, estiró su mano sobre la mesa y ella extendió la suya para entrelazarla. — Pero sal a ese campo y muéstrales a todos a quién quieres que recuerden, y no pierdas tiempo. 

— Tal parece que me has dado mucho en qué pensar, Murphy. 

— ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que cruzamos el límite de la confianza y puedes empezar a llamarme McNully? 

— Quizá cuando por fin te gane en ajedrez mágico. 

—¡Entonces nunca será! — Dijo de forma dramática. 

— Creo que debería ir a alistarme para el partido — - Notó que no quería soltar su mano, alejarse de él era volver a la horrible realidad. 

— Entonces nos veremos en el aire, sé que tomarás la mejor decisión para el equipo. 

Decidió que vigilaría a Diego y Badeea, ante cualquier pregunta sospechosa avisaría a los demás. No es que fuera a una perra, pero prefería dejar al “latin lover" para lo último, al menos su amiga no intentaría coquetearle cada cinco segundos y sería más fácil encontrarla. Siempre estaba pintando en el patio de la torre del reloj, la primera vez que la conoció estaba creando un cuadro precioso con una noche estrellada. 

La observó desde las columnas de concreto, era consciente de que estando tan concentrada no notaría su presencia. Su nueva creación era una pintura de las escaleras de Hogwarts, era bastante detallada, incluso pintó los cuadros característicos de las paredes. Suspiró antes de acercarse a ella, sólo sería una charla casual. 

— Lindo cuadro. — Halagó. 

—¡Oh! Me sorprendiste, no te esperaba aquí. Creí que estarías con Rowan. 

— No sé si tengo fuerzas para verla, si lo hago entonces será real. No quiero ver lo que le pasó, todavía quiero conservar su recuerdo. — Era verdad, su dolor no era mentira. Aún lloraba a escondidas pensado en ella, en esa noche y en que no pudo hacer nada para protegerla. 

— Debe ser horrible, ustedes tienen una relación muy cercana. — Un tintineo las distrajo, los frascos de pintura estaban ¿temblando? Muy pronto terminaron empapadas de pintura, volteó hacia el sonido de una risa: Peeves aplaudía victorioso. 

—¡Mi misión está cumplida! — Exclamó burlón; era una lástima no poder golpear a un poltergeist, Peeves se merecía que le arrojasen libros o que el Barón Sanguinario lo atacase en sueños. 

— Arruinó mi hijab. — murmuró Badeea. 

— Estúpido Poltergeist. — Se sacudió la pintura del cuerpo, ahora tendría que dejar la conversación e ir a limpiarse, no podía llegar así al partido. Se disculpó con la pintora y se encaminó hacia el baño de prefectos, allí tendría privacidad para darse un remojarse, quitarse esa pintura, y podría pensar con tranquilidad; Badeea no pareció mirarla de forma extraña, se veía como siempre y eso era una buena señal. Por otro lado, ¿Qué demonios pasó con Peeves? Normalmente molestaba a los de primer y último año, era extraño que las haya elegido para su broma. Para empeorar todo, ¿A qué se refería con “mi misión está cumplida”? 

Ya en la bañera, pasó el jabón por su rostro; quizás sólo estaba siendo paranoica. Peeves era una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba pensando de más por sus nervios y el estrés, nadie les haría daño. No había pruebas incriminatorias, ninguno de sus amigos se atrevería a decir algo a menos que quisiera morir, y Tulip... Quizá ella era la piedra en el camino, podía resolverse hablando con ella, ayudándola a salir de su experiencia traumática. 

Intentaba relajarse cuando se sintió jalada hacia el fondo de la bañera, al luchar por salir a la superficie se encontró con cristal. Golpeó por ayuda, con la esperanza de romperlo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez más, se maldijo por no haber dejado su varita cerca. 

El cristal desapareció, inhaló el aire que se le había sido arrebatado y se sostuvo del borde. Al levantar la mirada, supo que todo se había ido al demonio. 

— ¿Fuiste tú? — Preguntó Diego. 

— ¿Qué? — La varita del chico apuntó hacia ella y de nuevo fue hundida hasta el fondo, verlo inclinarse sobre el cristal no era un espectáculo agradable ¿Estaba esperando que se ahogara? 

Volvió a subir a la superficie y el aire estaba a su alcance, no sabía cuánto duraría esta tortura. 

— Te pregunté si fuiste tú. — Su primera reacción fue del agua fue mirar hacia su ropa, su varita no estaba allí, ahora estaba en la mano derecha de Diego. 

— No sé de qué estás hablando. — Mintió; Diego volvió a levantar su varita. — ¡No! ¡No! 

Aunque quisiera no podría decir la verdad, el juramento se lo impedía; más allá de eso, no podía entregar a Tulip, ¿quién sabe lo que haría? Volvió a golpear el vidrio, rogaba salir, necesitaba respirar. Se estaba tomando su tiempo en dejarla ir, y fue inevitable pensar en todos los que conoció en su corta vida. 

¿Jacob la estaba esperando? Una pregunta de muchos sentidos. Si estaba vivo, oculto en algún lado, jamás se reunirían. Si estaba muerto, era probable que el encuentro fuera emocional y en otro mundo. 

Volvió a aferrarse al borde cuando sus manos tocaron el aire, no se contuvo y dejó ir varias lágrimas. Nunca quiso que esto pasara, sólo quería que se detuviera... 

Diego se puso de cuclillas para observarla, nunca le había parecido tan aterrador, tan intimidante. 

— Tulip no es muy buena guardando secretos, pero sí es muy enigmática. Sólo te diré que habló con alguien, y ahora ese alguien quiere respuestas. — Explicó. — Si me dices qué pasó con detalles, todo estará bien. Si no lo haces, entonces nos vamos a encargar de que sufran mucho, hasta que uno se rompa. 

Pensó en quién sería capaz de dar la información, ¿Mérula? Era la única que no hizo el juramento. ¿Tulip? Era probable, pero si no contó toda la historia ¿Qué la estaba frenando? Cualquiera podía hablar, sólo tenía que encontrar la manera. Un mensaje, un dibujo, una señal... 

Abrió su boca para hablar y fue interrumpida casi al instante. 

— Yo diría que pienses bien en lo que vas a decir, y no creas que puedes ir corriendo a contarle a Dumbledore. Si estás tan atrapada como creo, entonces ninguno puede acusarnos sin ponerse en riesgo; y te advierto que esto se pondrá peor. — Sus manos temblaban al sostenerse de la bañera, intentó contener sus lágrimas sin mucho éxito, estaba resignada sobre lo que pasaría. 

— Ya te lo dije, no sé de qué me estás hablando. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza y escuchó el suspiro cansado de su torturador. Clavó sus uñas en el borde para no ser arrastrada, una pérdida de tiempo; supo en cuanto se fue, que esta vez no la sacaría. No tenía varita ni la habilidad para quebrar el cristal. Era curioso haber estado frente a la muerte tantas veces, peleando contra maldiciones mortales, para morir a manos de un estudiante común. 

El agua entró en sus pulmones y decidió dejarse ir. 

Mientras tanto, otra noticia terrible sacudía el colegio. Una noticia que llevó al grupo de amigos a preocuparse, ¿Dónde demonios estaba MC? Era urgente compartir esa información tan espantosa y desgarradora, seguramente no lo creería cuando se lo dijeran. 

Nadie la encontraba, lo último que sabían sobre ella fue que estuvo con Badeea, y eso era todo. Luego de buscar en su sala común y sus otros sitios recurrentes, Bill pensó en el baño de prefectos; el cuarto de baño estaba silencioso, no parecía que alguien hubiese estado allí, pensó en irse y algo dentro de él se lo impidió. Decidió que verificaría y esa elección, eventualmente, fue lo que salvó la vida MC. 

—¡Diffindo! — Arrastró el cuerpo lejos del agua, no respondía ni tenía pulso. — Vamos, no me hagas esto... 

Comenzó a presionar su pecho, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Quién se lo había hecho? Probablemente la misma persona que... No, no era momento de divagar buscando culpables. Tenía que recuperar a su amiga, devolverle la vida y que ella les dijera quién la lastimó. 

Ella empezó a toser, en poco tiempo escupió hasta la última gota de agua que hubo en sus pulmones. Ni siquiera creyó estar viva en realidad, podría ser sólo una ilusión antes de morir y sumergirse en la oscuridad eterna; sonrió al sentir el calor de su tacto, él la salvó. 

— De alguna manera, siempre te las arreglas para verme desnuda. 

Bill la apretó contra su pecho, provocando que su fortaleza se rompiera. Lloró de miedo e ira, fue tan tonta al pensar que todo sería tan fácil, que podrían cometer errores sin pagar las consecuencias. Tragó saliva mientras intentaba revelar lo ocurrido. 

— Tulip... Ella habló, no sé qué dijo exactamente y ahora vienen por nosotros... — El silencio fue peor de lo que pensó; al final, no era la única que debía confesarse. 

— Se llevaron a Tulip al hospital San Mungo, alguien la atacó y no tuvo piedad, si es cierto lo que estás contando entonces su atacante es muy peligroso. 

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nos van a torturar hasta la muerte y no podemos decir la verdad. 

— Escucha, reuniremos a los demás y hablaremos sobre esto. No podemos mostrarle miedo, tienes que mantener tu compostura. 

La dejó sola para que pudiera ponerse su ropa, la vería junto con los demás en el cuarto de Jacob cuando llegase el momento. Era inconcebible la idea Tulip en el hospital, eso significaba que fue grave, demasiado grave como para ser curado en la enfermería. Tenía curiosidad sobre si Diego fue quién le provocó las lesiones, era poco probable ¿Qué hay de la persona misteriosa? No sabían su identidad, un factor con el que nadie contaba. 

Caminaba con el miedo en los hombros cuando se topó con Orión Amari, traía algo en sus manos. 

—¡Ahí estás! — dijo él. — Esperaba encontrarte. 

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Es por nuestro primer partido? 

— Así es, debo decirte que los obsequios toman muchas formas... A veces pueden ser intangibles, pero no es el caso de éste. — Dejó el paquete en sus manos. Con varias maniobras, se las arregló para quitarle la envoltura y el resultado provocó que sus ojos se iluminaran. — Es tu túnica oficial del equipo, ahora eres una de nosotros. 

—¡Mi propia túnica de quidditch! — Era difícil tener en sus manos la razón de su felicidad, ahora no estaba segura sobre si llegaría a jugar su primer partido. 

— Ahora, hablemos de quidditch y no de las túnicas que portan los campeones, ¿Estás lista para arrasar en tu primer partido? 

— ¿Crees que esté lista?- Preguntó. 

— Estás buscando respuestas, es buena señal. — Sonrió complacido. 

— Aun no entiendo por qué quieres que tome las decisiones importantes, si necesitas algo inesperado en el partido lo puedes conseguir mediante otras opciones. 

— Te encomendé esta tarea porque sé que no la quieres. Justo como no quieres romper maldiciones... Y aun así lo haces. — Explicó. 

— Tú no sabes eso, quizá si me gusta romper maldiciones. — Ansiaba volver a su vida normal, añoraba que su única amenaza fuera una habitación maldecida. 

— Pero, ¿no te gustaría más que las maldiciones no existieran? ¿Qué la maldad no existiera para nada? — Otra vez Orión dejaba vagar su mente por las nubes. 

— No, la maldad tiene un propósito. Si no existiera, ¿Cómo sabríamos lo que es bueno? — Respondió automáticamente. Si sólo la bondad existiera, entonces ella no estaría ni pertenecería en ese mundo. Tal vez Diego y la persona misteriosa eran guiados por lo que ellos consideraban bueno, derrotar a MC y a sus amigos significaba deshacerse de la maldad. 

— Eso suena a algo que yo preguntaría. 

— Eres difícil de descifrar, intento pensar como tú lo harías. 

— Muchos cuestionan mis métodos, pero por algo soy su capitán de quidditch. En el camino que he recorrido, no tuve a quién seguir. Por eso, guío. — Por las palabras de Orión entendió que aquel famoso rumor “Orión Amari es huérfano” era real, una chico solitario y libre de padres. — Mantienes la mente despejada porque la supervivencia te lo exige, no te cuestionas hacia dónde te llevarán tus decisiones porque no tienes a dónde ir. Se puede decir que mi estrategia “surfeo en escoba” está inspirada en mi vida. 

— ¿Es tu manera de decirme que utilice tu estrategia para el partido? 

— No, pero confío en qué sabrás que decisión tomar cuando llegue la hora. 

Se despidió de él con un suave “gracias por la túnica”, sus palabras se sentían lejanas y ajenas, apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera recostarse en su cama y esperar el desastre. Temía toparse con Diego o con la figura misteriosa, necesitaba alejarse del ruido y los seres humanos. 

Resultó no ser la única que pensó en ir al Lago Negro, Jae Kim yacía recostado en el suelo, sus talones apenas tocaban el lago y no se preocupaba por las pequeñas olas que amenazan con mojarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando se sentó a su lado no se tomó la molestia de abrirlos. 

— ¿Sabes lo que es un contrabandista en realidad? — No respondió, esperó las palabras de su amigo. Simplemente ya no quería hablar sobre muerte y peligro. — Una persona que vive para servir los deseos de los demás, el intermediario entre alguien y lo que siempre deseó. Dime, ¿Crees que le importo a quien sea si no tengo nada para darles? 

Abrió sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente, notó que sus pupilas eran enormes y en su labio inferior quedaban restos de polvo. 

— Jae, no... 

Su sonrisa flaqueó, era la primera vez que Jae lloraba frente a ella después de mucho tiempo. Siempre era difícil de ver. 

— ¿Está mal si quiero acabar esto con mis propios términos? Tú no viste lo que yo, no viste a Tulip. No quería creer que era real, ella estaba... — Se sentó y con la manga de su sudadera limpió sus lágrimas; extendió sus brazos hacia ella, pidiendo un abrazo. Realmente era malo para exigir amor, pero merecía que alguien lo meciera en sus brazos un momento. — No quiero que terminemos como ella. 

No quiso preguntarle sobre el tema, y en ese momento lo último que deseaba era tan sólo imaginarlo. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, quería convencerlo acerca de cómo todo se resolvería, mostrarle una luz al final del camino. Decidió que se quedaría callada, al final no existía nada esperanzador para decir. 

Esperó a que el efecto de la droga se fuera para llevarlo con calma a la habitación de Jacob, un par de sus amigos ya estaban esperándolos y suspiraron de alivio cuando los vieron atravesar la puerta ilesos. 

— Maldita sea, pensamos que... — Intentó decir Charlie. A su lado, se encontró con una Tonks diferente: Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y ya no sonreía como siempre. 

— Ella aún no sabe bien lo que pasó. — Informó Bill. — Pero creo que todos tienen que escuchar lo que le ocurrió en el baño de prefectos. 

— Diego me atacó e intentó ahogarme, dijo que Tulip habló y ahora estamos a su merced. El problema es que ella ni siquiera le contó todo, todavía no entiendo qué es lo que realmente le dijo; está buscando respuestas que nadie puede darle para una persona cuya identidad no conocemos. 

— ¿Fue Diego quien atacó a Tulip? — El rostro de Tonks reflejaba odio, su cabello se volvió rojo y apretaba con fuerza sus puños. 

— No estoy segura, no habría enviado a Tulip lejos para quedarse sin respuestas. Me ánimo a pensar que la persona misteriosa es impulsiva, sólo quiso hacerle daño. — MC estaba preocupada, ¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento? — Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no separarnos, ir en pareja al baño si hace falta. 

— Lo mejor que podemos hacer es prever quién será el siguiente y protegerlo. — Dijo Jae entre dientes. — Irán por el más vulnerable y lo atacarán. 

— No, buscarán al más importante del grupo. — Corrigió Talbott. — ¿Quién es realmente necesario entre nosotros? ¿Y por qué? Tiene que sacar ventaja, debilitarnos. 

Hubo un segundo de miradas cómplices, se dieron cuenta de que dos chicas no habían ido a la reunión. Dos brujas talentosas e inteligentes con habilidades extraordinarias, pero ¿por cuál iría primero? 

— Chiara. — Corrieron a buscarla ante la pronunciación de su nombre. Estaba claro, ella era una sanadora sobresaliente y sabía todo sobre curar heridas, si la perdían estaban expuestos. Penny era una opción también, pero estaban seguros de que iría a atacar su punto más fuerte. 

Bajaron las escaleras hacia la enfermería, sin fijarse en nadie más a su alrededor. Si ella no estaba ahí entonces estaría siendo torturada en otro lado, y no podrían protegerla. En la puerta de la enfermería, discutieron sobre cómo la señora Pomfrey no los dejaría pasar en grupo, solo uno tendría la posibilidad de entrar. Dejaron que Jae se escabullera, cada segundo de tardanza era tiempo valioso desperdiciado; finalmente salió, solo. 

— Está cuidando a Rowan, nadie se le acercó. — No tuvieron tiempo para relajarse, ¿y si Penny fue su objetivo todo este tiempo? Volvieron a subir las escaleras, debían reagruparse y planear, su siguiente paso sería… 

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, su vista estaba fija en un cuadro específico. Abrió la boca para gritar, ningún sonido salió y el nudo en su garganta se volvió más fuerte; sus compañeros notaron su espanto, se acercaron para averiguar la razón de su horror y al descubrirla perdieron el aliento. 

Penny Haywood estaba encerrada en un cuadro, era ella, la verdadera. Gritaba sin poder hacerse escuchar, se veía tan asustada y desesperada, golpeaba desde el otro lado suplicando por ayuda. Por eso nadie la notó la primera vez que pasaron, era un cuadro completamente silencioso y oculto entre tantos. La rubia tampoco podía escucharlos y apenas podía distinguirlos, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. 

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, en el patio con Badeea, ella estaba pintando esta escena y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, todo era una trampa, los engañaron y ahora estaban atrapados; sintió que alguien la abrazaba, no se molestó en ver de quien se trataba. 

Escucharon pasos subir por la escalera, era McGonagall; la profesora sólo tuvo que seguir el sonido del llanto para encontrar a la estudiante atrapada en el retrato. 

— Merlín querido. — Susurró ante la vista. Volvió a esconderse entre los estudiantes para tomar el cuadro. — Haywood estará bien, vamos a sacarla de aquí. Luego hablaré con ustedes sobre otros asuntos. 

La tristeza se trasfondo en ira, y esa ira evolucionó a venganza. No podían dejarse caer, no ahora. No hicieron un juramento en vano para que alguien viniese a amenazarlos, no lo permitirían. Se puso de pie, y borró la humedad de su rostro con furia. Tenía un partido que ganar. 

Cada paso que dio, incluso cuando se subió a su escoba, era guiada por el odio. ¿Quién sería más fuerte? ¿Diego y sus misterios o un grupo de chicos enojados y desesperados? Levantó vuelto, ignoró los gritos de apoyo que clamaban su nombre, lo que le interesaba en ese momento era descargar su ira. Atrapar quaffles, meter todos los goles que hiciera falta y demostrar que no le temía a nadie; el viento contra su cuerpo callaba cada pensamiento, la velocidad le daba la adrenalina que necesitaba. Se sostenía a su escoba con ganas, decidió seguir la estrategia de Murphy, al menos haría feliz a alguien entre tanto desastre. 

No se sorprendió cuando ganaron el partido entre Casas, sus compañeros de equipo la vitorearon al ritmo de aplausos y gritos. Miró hacia la cabina del comentarista, Murphy tenía una enorme sonrisa, estaba agradecido por haber usado su estrategia en el juego, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era el único que merecía los laureles. 

Ganaría esta guerra, sin importar qué tuviese que hacer. 

Fue por la tarde cuando Tulip caminaba por los pasillos, desde lo que le hizo a Rowan ya no podía conciliar el sueño ni concentrarse en clase, apenas intentaba cerrar los ojos las pesadillas la atacaban. Consideró que era el momento de quitarse la culpa, expiar sus pecados; por eso le mandó una lechuza a la única persona que sufría por Rowan en secreto. Se encontraron en el viaducto, nadie pasaba por ahí en unas horas debido al horario de las clases así que podría aprovechar la intimidad. 

— ¿Para qué me pediste venir? 

— Tengo que confesarte algo sobre Rowan. — Su voz temblaba, añoraba dormir sin sentirse una criminal. — Ella no se lastimó sola, yo… Si ella está así es porque yo… Creí que podría arreglarse, pero los demás se volvieron locos y no sé qué hicieron después porque no podía pensar… Te juro que nadie quiso que esto pasara… Intenté confesarlo a Diego y Badeea… 

— No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. — Su voz sonaba fría. Tulip intentó explicarse sin tartamudear, le era imposible. Levantó su varita hacia los tobillos de la pelirroja. — Absorvere. 

Ella soltó un grito y cayó al suelo, no sentía sus pies. 

— ¿Sabes qué sintió Rowan? Es algo que no sabremos nunca, pero podemos imaginarlo. — Volvió a lanzarle un absorvere, esta vez bajo sus rodillas. Ignoraba los gritos de súplica. — Está ida, ya no está ahí. Piensa en sus padres cuando se enteraron que su hija apareció con una abolladura en su cabeza, y que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida siendo cuidada como un bebé. 

Otro gritó, seguía lanzando abosrvere cada vez más arriba. Ella intentó alejarse, arrastrandose como un animal herido, su brazo derecho cruzó su espalda y se envolvió de manera anormal alrededor de su cuello 

— Imagina que te abandonen en el bosque mientras te desangras, no entiendes lo que pasa y no entiendes por qué estás ahí. Piensa en la soledad, en cómo la vida se le va del cuerpo… 

Karasu no murió, sólo se convirtió en una bolsa de huesos rotos y lágrimas, apenas podía emitir sonido. Su agresor se inclinó hacia ella, hablándole en susurros. 

— Voy a encontrar a todos los responsables, y sacaré sus confesiones aunque tengan que morir. Es lo menos que pueden hacer por Rowan. — Ben Copper se alejó del cuerpo y fue en búsqueda de Diego y Badeea, su investigación debía comenzar con ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo dije que no lo iba a hacer largo y acá estamos.  
> También dije que esto era porno, y aquí estamos otra vez.  
> Bueno basta, lo voy a terminar quiera o no.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Pasaba cada segundo posible entrenando en el estadio de quidditch, había algo en la velocidad y en meter goles que le ayudaba a concentrarse. No podía pasar un minuto más en clase, con Diego y Badeea sentándose detrás de ella, sentía sus miradas y un aura de amenaza constante. 

Murphy estaba en la cabina del comentarista, leyendo otro de sus libros de estrategia, la acompañaba en cada entrenamiento sin falta. Ella no negaba su presencia, le agradaba no estar sola en el campo y tan lejos del castillo, él sería testigo si algo le pasaba. Además, otra ventaja era poder besarlo todo lo que quisiera. 

Dirigió su escoba hacia la cabina, necesitaba un descanso. 

— ¿No te parece mucho entrenamiento físico? — Preguntó Murphy. — Deberías tomarte un descanso y empezar a trabajar estrategias. 

— Eso te encantaría, ¿no es así? — Inclinó su escoba para robarle un beso, el sonido de un crujido la paralizó. Murphy fue más rápido que la gravedad al lanzar su hechizo. 

—¡Arresto momentum! — Lo único que siguió su camino hacia abajo fueron los restos de su escoba vieja. Temblaba y se negaba a mirar hacia abajo, esto fue premeditado, alguien rompió su escoba a propósito para verla caer y si el comentarista no hubiese estado allí entonces no habría podido salvarse. Seguía suspendida en el aire mientras Murphy intentaba atraerla y extendía su mano hacia ella. — Todo estará bien, toma mi mano y… 

Su figura se hizo lejana de repente, volvió a caer y los hechizos de captura no estaban funcionando. ¿Quién sería el responsable esta vez? ¿Diego? ¿Badeea? ¿La persona misteriosa? Mientras se acercaba cada vez más al suelo del estadio, tuvo miedo de que le hicieran daño a McNully, él no tenía nada que ver y podría sufrir las consecuencias. 

Alguien la sostuvo, sintió su cuerpo ser tomado y flotar unos segundos antes de rodar en el césped. Su salvadora, Skye Parkin y su aparentemente nueva escoba, no contuvo sus jadeos; después de recuperarse del shock, la vio sonreír. 

— La mejor compra de la vida. — Dijo mientras señalaba su escoba.- Mi padre la consiguió después de nuestro último partido, es una cometa 260. 

— Que lindo, gracias por salvarme. — No lograba separarse del suelo, se aferraba a la hierba como si volviera a caer. — Tal parece que esa escoba resultó un regalo para ambas. 

— Son de las favoritas de la familia Parkin, y Orión nos dijo que nos enfrentaríamos a la Casa más veloz en Hogwarts. 

—¡Al demonio con eso! — Exclamó Murphy mientras se acercaba a ellas. — ¿Están bien? 

Sus piernas temblaban, se arrastró lo suficiente para abrazarse a la silla de Murphy; asintió con la cabeza para confirmar que todo estaba bien, aunque claramente no lo estaba. 

— Tienes que tener cuidado con esas escobas viejas. — Dijo Skye. — Cuando vuelas a altas velocidades, un encantamiento de frenado puede marcar la diferencia entre una victoria y una derrota, y todas las escobas Cometa traen incluido el encantamiento de frenado de Horton Keitch. Aunque en tu caso fue solo mala suerte. 

— ¿Y cómo funciona? ¿El encantamiento de frenado de las Cometa te permite controlar más el movimiento? — Le siguió la corriente, para ellos sólo fue un accidente que pudo terminar mal. No sospechaban la verdadera naturaleza de lo que ocurrió. 

—¡Déjame mostrarte ese movimiento especial que te conté! El encantamiento de frenado lo hace posible. 

Mientras ella daba vueltas y derrapes alrededor del campo, se animó a levantar su mirada hacia Murphy. Parecía estar pensando, algo en su mirada no le gustaba. 

— Eso no fue un accidente, ¿verdad? 

— Claro que sí. — Mintió, no podía involucrarlo. — La escoba estaba vieja, algo así pasa siempre. 

— ¿Entonces por qué no funcionaron los hechizos que te lancé para atraparte? 

Skye bajó del cielo con una sonrisa, sin ser consciente de su charla. 

— Genial, ¿no es así? ¡Se llama “derrape en escoba”! 

— ¿Y cómo lo usarías en un partido de quidditch? — Se puso de pie finalmente, poniéndose detrás del comentarista para huir de su mirada. 

— Digamos que necesito quitarme a algunos cazadores de encima, ¡Acelero, luego freno rápido y derrapo hacia un lado… tan rápido que ellos no sabrán ni qué sucedió! — Explicó entusiasmada.— Puedes hacer el “derrape en escoba” en cualquier Cometa, pero la primera vez que lo hice fue en esta escoba. 

— Fue todo un espectáculo, una gran sorpresa. 

— La sorpresa aún no termina. 

— Ah, ¿no? 

— Ahora que jugaré quidditch en una Cometa 260, no necesitaré la cometa 220 que uso a veces… Dado lo que pasó hoy, le gustaría que tú la tuvieras. — Expresó con amabilidad. 

— ¿Mi propia escoba? ¡Y es una Cometa 220! 

— ¿Por qué mejor no descansamos de escobas y volar?- Intentó decir Murphy sin recibir atención. 

—¡Te la mereces! Eres buena cazadora y parte del equipo; vamos a los vestuarios para buscarla. — La tomó del brazo y se la llevó arrastrando para verla montar su regalo, seguramente hasta practicarían su técnica. 

— ¿Sabían que las posibilidades de una lesión en el quidditch son de 68.7%?- Gritó Murphy. — Y… No me escuchan porque ya se fueron… Está bien, estaré en el Gran Comedor por si a alguien le interesa. 

Una no muy grata sorpresa las esperaba en el vestidor, la Cometa 220 estaba desaparecida ¿Cómo era posible? Nadie entraba allí sin ser jugador, y ningún jugador tomaba una escoba que no le pertenecía. Cuestión de principios. 

—¡La dejé justo ahí, sobre mi armario! — Exclamó Skye indignada. 

— No creo que la hayan movido, no hay otra por ningún lado. Seguramente aparecerá, podemos buscarla después. — Dijo para calmarla. 

— Oh, claro que aparecerá. Creo que sé quién la tomó. 

— ¿Crees que alguien se la llevó por accidente? 

No respondió, después de las prácticas insistió en que la acompañase a su Casa rival, jugarían uno de los partidos más importantes contra ellos. Se sorprendió cuando entraron a la Casa que no les pertenecía, iba contra las reglas y a la jugadora no le importaba. 

—¡No podemos solo entrar como si nada a una Casa que no nos pertenece! — La regañó, otra vez ponía en juego su insignia de prefecta. 

— Yo voy a donde me da la gana. — Contestó con su actitud prepotente. — Además, todos están comiendo. Excepto ese chico... 

Señaló a un chico de primer año que estaba ensimismado en su libro. 

—¡Oye, tú! — Gritó Skye para llamar su atención. — Lárgate. 

— Oigan, ustedes ni siquiera son de esta Casa. — Protestó el estudiante. 

— Y tú no eres estrella de quidditch, mi amigo. Lárgate, por favor. — Se apretó el puente de la nariz ante las palabras de Skye, todo esta situación era peor de lo que había pensado. 

— ¿Skye Parkin...? 

— Te daré el autógrafo de mi padre si te vas ahora y no le dices a nadie que estuvimos aquí. 

— ¿Un autógrafo de Ethan Parkin de los Wingtown Wanderes? ¡Genial! — MC vio incrédula la situación, ¿La gente se dejaba convencer tan fácil? Vio salir al joven, y su compañera le dirigió una mirada de superioridad. 

— Vaya, eso definitivamente no fue abusar de tu posición. — Comentó con sarcasmo. — Ser hija de un jugador profesional te trajo privilegios, como la manipulación, el chantaje y la libertad de romper reglas. ¿Siquiera eres consciente de que no podemos simplemente entrar a una sala común y sacar a los estudiantes? 

— Claro que podemos, ya lo hice. Tuve que prometer muchos autógrafos para entrar aquí. 

— ¿Esto que tiene que ver con la escoba desaparecida? 

— Estamos aquí para descubrir dónde fue que la escondió Erika Rath. — Conocía su nombre, era una jugadora fuerte e intimidante que casi no hablaba. Tenía una pésima relación con Skye, esperaba que no hiciera conclusiones precipitadas al ser cegada por su odio y rivalidad. 

— ¿Crees que la robó y la escondió aquí? Pero no tenemos pruebas de que la tomó de nuestros vestidores y la trajo a su sala común. 

— Sólo piénsalo, ella pertenece al actual equipo ganador, y contigo en nuestro equipo tenemos una probabilidad de vencerlos. Lo último que Rath quería es que tú tengas ventaja con una buena escoba. 

— Eso suena como una teoría conspirativa, ni siquiera sabemos si ella sabía que esa escoba era tuya o que planeabas dármela. — Suspiró para relajarse, su compañera podía ser un dolor de cabeza, pero no merecía descargar todo su estrés en ella. — Escucha, cuando estás en un lugar que no deberías... Y no encuentras lo que estabas buscando... ¡Es hora de irse! 

— Apenas empezamos a buscar. Los tiempos difíciles requieren medidas drásticas. — Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar flipendo hacia los muebles de la sala. — Será más rápido buscar así, ¡Volteemos todo en la sala hasta encontrar la escoba Cometa! 

Iba a hacerlo aun si no la apoyase, decidió que no sería gran pérdida patrimonial voltear unos cuantos muebles. Se entretuvo ayudándola con su desastre, hasta que la voz lejana de un profesor las espantó y salieron corriendo temerosas de las represalias. 

—¡Busca un escondite! — Exclamó; vio a Skye por última vez antes de encerrarse en el baño de hombres. Se sostuvo contra la puerta intentando escuchar pasos o sonidos, pero no captó nada. Lo que sí escuchó venía de un cubículo del baño, una respiración agitada. 

“Que asco.”, pensó su mente de inmediato. Tal parece que llegó en un momento de privacidad inadecuado, tomó la perilla y una sustancia pegajosa se pegó a su mano. Miró asqueada su palma hasta que notó lo que realmente era. 

Sangre. 

Abrió la puerta de cada uno hasta que encontró a Charlie, estaba atado y amordazado, intentando detener la herida de su estómago con los codos. Usó diffindo para liberarlo de su encierro; su amigo estaba empapado en sudor y temblaba igual que una hoja en el viento, sólo soltaba balbuceos inentendibles mientras se sostenía el estómago. 

Abrió la camiseta del chico para enfrentarse al panorama, su parte abdominal estaba llena de cortes largos que dejaron partes de su piel abrirse levemente. 

— Vulnera Sanentur. — Vio aliviada como los cortes empezaban a cerrarse, ni siquiera le había dejado marcas. Se veía limpio, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Volvió a dirigir la varita alrededor de su cuerpo para así limpiarle le sangre seca. — Tergeo. 

Charlie la tomó de la camisa, y pronunció sus primeras palabras desde que fue encontrado. 

— Debí dejar que me mataran, debí decirles la verdad. — Lloriqueó. 

— Escucha, tienes que venir conmigo... — Intentó levantarlo para llevarlo con su hermano, se resistía con pánico y sólo expresaba sus negativas a los gritos. — Por favor, tenemos que buscar a Bill y a los demás. 

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no me hagas salir! No me lleves afuera, ellos me están esperando. — Suplicó. 

— No hay nadie afuera, te juro que estoy aquí para protegerte. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no vienes conmigo. — Charlie la empujó fuera del cubículo y cerró la puerta en su cara, escucharlo explotar en llanto y agitación era una tortura. — Por favor, por favor ven conmigo. 

No quería escucharla. No lograba sacarlo de allí ni hacerlo reaccionar, y no podía irse porque temía que realmente lo estuviesen esperando para hacerle daño otra vez, Charlie no resistiría mucho tiempo bajo esa presión. Era una bomba que explotaría, haciéndose daño a sí mismo y a otros. Necesitaba avisar a los demás, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué medio? 

Agitó su varita teniendo en mente el único hechizo que pudo pensar. Invocar un patronus era difícil era difícil, ¿y hacer que hablara? Una tarea peor. Intentó pensar en algo feliz aún en su situación, era difícil con el llanto desesperado de su amigo encerrado. Nada salió de su varita, ni la primera vez, ni la segunda. Empezó a llorar, simplemente era demasiado. 

— Lo siento, perdóname Charlie. — se arrodilló en el piso del baño. — No puedo pensar en nada. 

¿Recuerdos felices? Uno bonito y alegre, algo que pudiese cambiar la situación a su favor, que por un segundo le quite el dolor. Pensó en las bromas que solían hacer con Tulip y Tonks, las charlas con Rowan en la noche, provocar una pelea de comida en las cocinas con Jae, la vez que Barnaby la llevó a jugar con cachorros crup, el beso que Bill le había dado después de la fiesta en la sala Hufflepuff, cuando bailó con Murphy en la fiesta de séptimo año… Una pequeña bola luz salió de su varita, no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad. 

— Por favor, ven a ayudarnos. — Dijo pegando sus labios a la luz, su hechizo atravesó las paredes y se perdió de vista. 

Se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en el cubículo de Charlie, le preocupaba que no pudiese tranquilizarse. Quería pensar en algo lindo y calmarlo con palabras mágicas, pero nada muy ocurrente salía de su cerebro; pasó su mano bajo la puerta, su amigo la tomó con fuerza y lo sintió aferrándose con desesperación, sus temblores eran tan fuertes que se volvían contagiosos. 

— ¿Por qué no me hablas de dragones? — Murmuró. Escuchó que intentaba responder, luchaba contra el hipo y el nudo en su garganta sin soltarle la mano. 

— ¿Sobre… Sobre cuál quieres hablar? — Lástima que no conociera tanto sobre dragones como él, pensaba en una respuesta cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró Bill agitado. 

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿A quién lastimaron? — Preguntó preocupado. 

— A Charlie, pero…— No terminó de escucharla, se abalanzó sobre cubículo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano menor. Este último no reaccionó bien, comenzó a gritar aterrorizado, pidiendo ayuda y suplicando por su vida. 

—¡Charlie, soy yo! — Intentó decir su hermano; no escuchaba razones, solo golpeaba y pateaba para que nadie se le acercara. Se llevaron unas buenas golpizas al intentar detenerlo, se las arregló para destruir la camisa de MC y provocar un desastre en el uniforme de su hermano. 

—¡NO! ¡No sé nada, juro que no sé nada! Bill ayúdame, ven a buscarme. — Seguía gritando. Muy a su pesar, tuvieron que arrastrarlo de los pies para sacarlo del pequeño compartimiento, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para contenerlo con sus cuerpos y esperaron pacientemente a que se rindiera. 

— Estoy aquí, vine a buscarte. Ya nadie te hará daño. — Abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano menor, vi en sus ojos que intentaba ser la contención que necesitaba, Bill estiró su brazo dándole una señal para unirse. 

A veces un abrazo no podía solucionarlo todo, pero se quedarían ahí el tiempo que hiciese falta. 

— No les dije nada. — Susurró contra ellos; sonrieron levemente, si lo hubiera hecho entonces el juramento lo habría matado.- Diego es más del dolor físico, y Badeea es una perra psicológica. Pensé que sería útil que lo supieran. 

— Si quieres destruir a alguien, tienes que hacerlo desde adentro. — Voltearon hacia la voz desconocida y una luz potente los cegó unos segundos, parpadearon para regresar a su visión normal lo que les brindó la posibilidad de ver a Badeea muy calmada frente a ellos. En sus manos sostenía una cámara, hechizada seguramente. — Dime, Charlie ¿Qué pasaría si publico esta foto? ¿Qué pensarán tus padres? ¿Qué dirán de ellos en el trabajo? 

— No la escuches. — Ordenó MC. 

— Podrías arruinarle la vida a su hermano. — Continuó diciendo. — No podrá conseguir trabajo cuando salga se aquí, si es que no va a la cárcel por estar con una estudiante menor de edad medio desnuda. ¿Serías capaz de verlo mendigar por comida y trabajando en empleos deplorables para sobrevivir? 

— Yo… 

— Charlie, no. — Dijo Bill. — Nada de eso es verdad, estaré bien. 

— ¿Y qué pasa con MC? Medio desnuda entre dos estudiantes ¡entre dos hermanos! — Exclamó en tono dramático. — ¿Qué sucederá con ella? En especial ahora que entró al equipo de quidditch y ¿tiene una relación? Te he visto muy romántica con Murphy McNully. 

— Bonito intento, no es mi primera vez entre dos hombres. — Respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad. — Puedo enfrentarme a las consecuencias. 

Badeea agitó la cámara frente a sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. 

— Adiós, Rumania. — Cantó mientras dejaba la habitación. 

Ninguno quiso decir nada para no lastimar a Charlie, pero realmente estaban asustados. De alguna forma había logrado meterse en sus cabezas, temían lo que pudiese pasar cuando soltara esas fotos por quién sabe dónde. Claro que, podría ser una amenaza vacía, simple manipulación sin acción. 

— Tenemos que buscar a los demás. Ahora. — Ordenó mientras intentaba arreglar su uniforme. Utilizó unos encantamientos sencillos que pudiesen reparar los desgarros y borrar la sangre seca. 

Bill se llevó a Charlie con él, protegiéndolo bajo su ala de hermano mayor. Decidieron buscar a los demás y llevarlos a su escondite sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo, los arrastraron uno a uno hasta el punto de reunión. No bajaron sus varitas hasta que sus amigos estuvieron en la habitación de Jacob. 

— Tenemos que parar esto. — Fue lo primero que dijo MC después de asegurar la puerta. 

— No podemos hacer nada, nadie puede ayudarnos sin descubrir lo que pasó. — Contestó Jae alterado. — Estamos condenados a sufrir bajo sus manos hasta que uno de nosotros muera. 

— A menos que ellos mueran primero. — La propuesta de Mérula captó su atención. Jae desvió la vista, incrédulo. — ¿Se les ocurre una mejor opción? 

— Si sale mal, nos romperán los huesos como lo hicieron con Tulip. — El recuerdo provocó que Tonks volviera a llorar, pero siguió firme con sus palabras. — Por eso tenemos que pensarlo bien, no darles la oportunidad de contraatacar. 

— Todavía no conocemos la identidad del atacante misterioso. — Le recordó Talbott. — Podemos deshacernos de quienes nos torturan, no servirá de nada mientras esa figura sin nombre siga por ahí. 

— Puede que se asuste, no ha salido a la luz para hacer el trabajo sucio. — Comentó Chiara.- Quizá esté desprotegido sin Diego y Badeea. 

— Es una posibilidad, lo mejor sería enfrentarlos de una vez. — Se le acababan las opciones, defenderían el secreto con sus vidas. — Fingiré que nos rendimos y los citaremos en algún lugar para terminar con esto. 

—¡Que bien! Finalmente evolucionamos a asesinos, me pregunto qué seremos después. — Festejó Jae con un doloroso sarcasmo. MC notó que estaba drogado otra vez, no quería culparlo por no saber sobrellevar su dolor. 

— ¿Quieres ser torturado entonces? — Espetó Mérula. 

— ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad? Tú no hiciste el juramento. — Respondió Jae. — Oh cierto, tú fuiste quién tuvo la idea de abrirle la cabeza a Rowan. 

— Para proteger a tu estúpida amiga. 

— Y mira qué bien funcionó… 

—¡Basta! — Gritó Tonks. — Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, ya hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer. Ahora solo nos queda volver a sacrificarnos por nosotros, estamos salvando nuestro propio culo. 

Salieron del cuarto cabizbajos, con la muerte en sus mentes ¿Seria esa la única salida? Nunca se había planteado matar a alguien y ahora era lo único que hacía latir su corazón, un poco irónico. No llegaron a avanzar mucho sin cruzarse con la profesora McGonagall. 

— ¿A dónde creen que van? Les dije que tendría que hablar con ustedes. 

— ¿Cómo está Penny?- Preguntó MC. 

— Recuperándose con la señora Pomfrey; hagan fila, pasarán de a uno a mi salón una vez que haya terminado. — Se miraron entre ellos, MC decidió tomar la delantera. 

El aire en el salón se sentía pesado, sabía que querría hablar de Rowan. Recordó su coartada, no debía desviarse ni ponerse nerviosa, era una estudiante sobresaliente y siempre se había comportado correctamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba. 

— Te llamé aquí porque eres una amiga muy cercana a Khanna, y en vista de lo que ocurrió… No entendemos qué hacía ella en el bosque, ¿no la viste irse o decir algo? 

— Ese día sólo podía pensar en Murphy, en que tendría una cita con él. — Murmuró con voz triste, tal vez darle lástima haría que la deje en paz. — Luego me distraje con Penny y el baile, me siento un poco egoísta porque me alejé de Rowan solo para estar con otras personas. 

— No eres egoísta, no podías saber lo que sucedería. — Eso era cierto. — ¿No hay alguna pista que puedas darnos? Lo que sea que se te venga a la mente. 

— Profesora, no he dormido desde que me enteré lo que le pasó. No dejo de pensar en si algo podría haber sido diferente, en qué habría pasado si la hubiese acompañado al baile para pasar toda la noche a su lado. — Contuvo las lágrimas, simplemente no era el momento. 

— Está bien, te dejaré ir. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti. 

Al salir del salón se sentía afectada por las preguntas, le daba vergüenza ser una hipócrita. Tendría que haber luchado por su amistad, Tulip –aunque inocente en cierto punto- debía pagar por sus acciones, se apoyó en la pared y Jae se le acercó. Guardó una distancia de centímetros, actuó como si sólo estuviera descansando, y le habló en susurros. 

— No decaigas ahora. 

— Sabemos que lo de Rowan no fue un accidente. 

— Nosotros no sabemos nada. — Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella. — Espera, hay algo que sí sabemos: Pudo ser cualquiera de nosotros. Si hubieses sido tú, sé que no te gustaría que alguien abriese la boca. 

MC les hizo señas a sus amigos, “buscaré a Diego y Badeea “intentó decir con gestos. Corrió en su búsqueda, empezando a llamarlos para encontrarlos más rápido. Ambos estaban bajo el retrato de la dama gorda, y la observaron curiosos cuando la vieron llegar. 

— Les diré lo que pasó si dejan en paz a mis amigos. Tienen que jurar que no seguirán lastimando a nadie. 

— ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda probar que dices la verdad? — Cuestionó Diego. 

— Llevaré a quienes sean necesarios para que me crean, estaremos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando termine la última clase del día. 

— Aceptamos, pero debiste habérmelo dicho antes de que… Bueno, supongo que ya lo descubrirás. — Dijo Badeea con una sonrisa. 

Tembló ante esa última frase, ¿se refería a la foto? ¿O ya había planeado una tortura que no podía posponer? Alguien tomó su brazo y la llevó a un lugar privado, era Skye. 

— Tengo que decirte algo importante. 

— ¿Es sobre Erika Rath y la escoba? 

— No realmente, pero si estoy segura de que fue ella. Es nuestra rival más fuerte de quizás el equipo más fuerte de Hogwarts; es inteligente también, según lo que escucho. — tuvo que detenerse para no seguir divagando sobre su enemiga. — ¡Pero no vine a hablarte de eso! 

— ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptamos que la escoba se perdió o está en otro lugar? 

— Esas son tonterías y lo sabes, ¡Deja de distraerme! Vine a buscarte por esto. — Skye sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció, lo tomó con cautela y apretó los labios para no soltar una maldición. Era esa estúpida foto que Badeea sacó en el baño, exactamente cuándo se separaban del abrazo y miraban sorprendidos a la cámara. Se preguntó cómo tuvo tanto tiempo de preparar la poción que provocaba que la imagen se moviera en un bucle continuo. 

— ¿En dónde la encontraste? — Preguntó. 

— ¿Bromeas? Están por todos lados, el Gran Comedor fue un maldito espectáculo. Entraron lechuzas y arrojaron las fotografías, aún están intentando limpiarlo, te aseguro que todos tienen una ahora. 

— Gracias por avisarme, tengo que ir al Gran Comedor. 

— Por cierto, tal vez este no sea el mejor momento…— La jugadora tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos. — Pero quizás extendí el rumor sobre Erika robando tu escoba… 

Respiró profundo, lo último que necesitaba eran más problemas. 

— Nos encargaremos luego de eso. — Corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, tenía que ver el desastre con sus propios ojos. 

Era peor de lo que había imaginado, Skye fue generosa al decir que lo estaban limpiando. Entró con la cabeza baja tratando de no llamar la atención, escuchó a Bill regañar a los estudiantes con bajar sus puntos si se guardaban las fotografías, intentó concentrarse en la única persona que le importaba: Murphy. 

Estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, intentando comer su almuerzo sin mucho interés; era una mala señal que no disfrutara sus sándwiches favoritos. Un par de chicos se acercaron por detrás y le arrojaron una bola de fotos mientras reían, el comentarista se las arregló para ignorarlos, aunque su malhumor era evidente al quitarse las fotografías de encima. 

— ¿Murphy? — Él descansó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, se negaba a mirarla más de dos segundos. — ¿Podemos hablar? 

— Habla. — dijo sin mucho interés. 

— Sé que se ve mal, pero hay una explicación. 

— ¿Cuál? — ¿Le hablaría sólo en monosílabos? No le gustaba que se comparara tan frío y desinteresado, como si se hubiese preparado anteriormente para algo así. 

— El problema es que no puedo decírtelo. — “Badeea nos chantajea para que revelemos quién lastimó a Rowan, pero no podemos hacerlo porque nosotros somos los responsables e hicimos el juramento inquebrantable”, quizá era demasiada información y corría el riesgo de morir si le comentaba algo sobre esa noche. — Quiero decirte la verdad, pero… 

— No te preocupes, estoy mentalmente preparado para esto. — Murphy dio pequeños saltos para volver a subir a su silla de ruedas. — Hoy he escuchado muchos comentarios hilarantes, mi favorito fue “No dejes que la chica se te escape, corre detrás de ella". 

— No tienes que escuchar la mierda que digan los demás…— Intentó ir tras él y algo la detuvo. 

Fue una sensación maravillosa. Se sintió como flotando cuando toda preocupación y todo pensamiento desaparecieron de su cabeza, no dejándole otra cosa que una felicidad vaga que no sabía de dónde procedía. Se quedó allí, inmensamente relajada, apenas consciente de que Murphy se había detenido para mirarla. 

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Apenas pudo prestar atención a su pregunta y a la genuina preocupación que no podía ocultar aunque quisiera; sentía como si tiraran de un hilo invisible, de repente su meta en la vida se transformó en la necesidad de tomar el vaso de jugo que estaba en la mesa y arrojarlo sobre su amigo. No dudó un solo segundo en hacerlo. 

Los estudiantes del Comedor miraban atónitos la escena, expectantes de cada movimiento. Murphy miró a su alrededor, rápidamente notó algo fuera de lo común, pero fingió no haberlo visto. Pensó si sería posible que… No, era una locura. Debía pensar. 

— Vete a la mierda, McNully. Iré por…— Se sintió como si despertara de un trance. La tranquilidad que había gozado y disfrutado ahora no estaba, miró el vaso en su mano sin entender qué sucedía. Lo entendió al ver la camisa del comentarista y como se alejaba de ella, notó las miradas de sus compañeros, necesitaba correr lejos de ellos. — Espera, Murphy... 

Eso fue injusto y tan innecesario, ¿Por qué seguir torturándola? Supuso que para no tener otra alternativa que continuar, resistirse lo volvería peor. Bill la siguió hasta la torre de astronomía, era consciente de que lo mejor era darle privacidad y a su vez sabía que dejarla sola era una pésima opción. No quería verla igual que Charlie, su hermano menor aún se despertaba aterrado y difícilmente lograba conciliar el sueño después de sus pesadillas; su hermano más unido, negándose a hablar sobre lo que le hicieron. 

— ¿Crees que algún día me volverá a hablar? — En un momento así, viéndola sola y vulnerable, se cuestionó a sí mismo si en algún punto de su relación le había provocado un quiebre similar. Se negaba a admitir responsabilidades en el dolor de MC cuando estaban juntos, decidió despejar la idea de su mente e intentar animarla. 

La envolvió en sus brazos, la sintió ajena al brazo hasta que se rindió al contacto. Estaba tan cerca, y notó lo pequeña que era en comparación con él, ¿Qué tan difícil sería inclinarse y...? No, su momento ya pasó. 

— Claro que sí. — Respondió. — Cuando todo esto termine, él volverá. 

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? 

— Eres un imán para todos los que te rodean. — ¿Lo incluía a él? ¿Eran polos opuestos o iguales? Era probable que nada haya funcionado entre ellos porque compartían su orgullo inflexible, en eso eran muy parecidos. Se acercó a ella y miró el vacío, a lo lejos veía salir al último grupo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. — Llegó nuestro turno de actuar. 

Llamaban mucho la atención, más de lo normal. Su camino hasta el bosque estuvo lleno de señales ofensivas y gestos vulgares, los más valientes se atrevían a gritarles lo que todos pensaban, su valor fue premiado con una disminución de puntos. 

De a poco, todos los implicados se acercaron al punto de encuentro. Charlie se refugió en las caricias de Chiara, quien le susurraba “Todo estará bien”. Sabía que necesitaba su espacio, miró a Barnaby y él le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El último en llegar de su grupo de amigos fue Jae, estaba cubierto de tierra y cargaba una mirada asesina. 

— No se atrevan a preguntar. — Amenazó. 

— Jae, te liberaste más rápido de lo que esperábamos. — Comentó Diego; estaba acompañado de Badeea, esta última lo seguía como una sombra sonriente y perturbadora. — ¡Y sin ayuda! Realmente es todo un logro, uno creería que los hechizos de mi acompañante no dejan esperanza de sobrevivir. 

— Termina con eso, creí que acordamos una reunión para resolver otras cuestiones. — Dijo MC. 

— Una decisión responsable y coherente, ahora queremos escuchar que tienen para decir. — Se miraron entre ellos, ¿Quién se atrevería a lanzar la maldición asesina? ¿A cuál de los dos? A pesar de sus acciones, no eran asesinos. Su mente calculó quién podría atreverse a realizar el crimen: 

¿Jae? Estaba desesperado por ser libre, estaba acostumbrado a la muerte dado su “trabajo”. 

¿Barnaby? Sus padres eran mortifagos, conocía bien lo que era asesinar. 

¿Charlie y Bill? Ambos guiados por la venganza. 

¿Ella misma? Era quien tomaba las decisiones importantes. 

MC tartamudeó una respuesta hasta que un miembro ajeno del grupo los interrumpió, Diego y Badeea tampoco lo esperaban. 

—¡No entiendo por qué me dejan el trabajo pesado a mí! Me alegro de encontrarlos, necesito un poco de ayuda. — Se quejó Murphy, entre sus piernas llevaba una caja, había un constante conflicto entre hacer avanzar su silla y sostener los elementos. — Badeea, ¿Puedes llevar esta caja hacia allá? No sé cuánto podré avanzar. 

Ella aceptó con una sonrisa falsa y tomó el paquete con sus manos, él le agradeció su aparente buen gesto. Todo pasó muy rápido, la vio hacer unos pasos dándole la espada y clavando su mirada en el grupo, Diego la vigiló mientras se acercaba a los chicos. Sólo volteó cuando escuchó como Murphy volvía a hablar, apenas dijo dos palabras, y su cerebro rechazó que fuera real. 

— Avada Kedavra. 

Hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Diego se desplomó frente a ellos, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerto. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de procesarlo, su siguiente movimiento inmediato fue rodear a Badeea con sus varitas, estaba atrapada. 

— Primero pensé, ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de qué MC me abandone por alguien que sí puede usar sus piernas? Demasiadas, pero luego reflexioné ¿Sería capaz de humillarme públicamente antes de abandonarme? Todo apuntaba a que sí, soy fácilmente desechable y reemplazable. — Nadie entendía a qué quería llegar Murphy. — Mi mente estaba cayendo hacia lo profundo de un pozo oscuro cuando vi a Badeea del otro lado del Gran Comedor apuntando disimuladamente a MC, su cara de concentración la delataba. 

— Muy observador. — Halagó Badeea. 

— Entonces mi cerebro empezó a trabajar, últimamente no dejaban de pasar cosas extrañas y casi inexplicables. — Comentó; seguía ignorándola a ella y al cadáver en el piso. — Primero, Rowan acaba en la enfermería y ningún amigo realmente cercano va a verla, están muy ocupados intercambiando miradas entre ellos. Tulip aparece con todos los huesos rotos y todos se ponen nerviosos, empiezan a escabullirse por los pasillos con sus varitas listas para atacar. Ahora lo interesante: El mismo día que veo a mi posible novia caer de su escoba, una bola de luz llega directo hacia mí con su voz suplicando ayuda, por lo que decidí fingir que nada de eso pasó y enviársela a Bill; poco después escucho a Diego y Badeea en el salón de pociones sobre revelar unas fotos, la horrible trampa que prepararon para Jae, y como alguien estaría orgulloso... 

— ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas planteado todo eso? — Cuestionó Mérula. 

— Nadie presta atención al chico en silla de ruedas, al final te vuelves invisible para todos, así que aproveché esa habilidad a mi favor. — Volvió a levantar su varita, apuntando a Badeea. — Supongo que tengo que vengarme por tu espectáculo en el Comedor, ¡Imperius! 

La pintora entró en trance, les dio seguridad para bajar sus varitas. 

— Y si sabías lo de las fotos, ¿Por qué...? — MC intentó buscar una explicación ante la actitud fría que tuvo con ella anteriormente. 

— No, yo sólo sé que en la foto estás con los hermanos Weasley. Nada más. — Su rostro mostró sus inseguridades, ¿Así vivía? ¿Pensando constantemente en que sería reemplazado por algo mejor? — No soy estúpido, yo te ayudé a escapar de Emily Tyler cuando buscaba a la chica que se interpuso en su relación ¿Es un mal momento para decir que Rowan le entregó el suéter? Creo que estaba luchando con sus propios sentimientos. 

— Es un mal momento, Murphy. — Dijo Talbott. 

— En fin, soy consciente de todo lo que hablan a mi alrededor. — Volvió a mirar a MC. — ¿Crees que nadie me dijo nada cuando me besaste en el baile? Todos tenían algo que decir, me compartieron cientos de historias ¡Y experiencias! Todo sobre como peleaste con Bill en la fiesta de séptimo año, que si no estabas cerca de Charlie entonces es porque estabas en los brazos de Barnaby... 

— ¿Entonces por qué no te alejaste de mí? — Espetó. 

—¡Porque te quiero! Pero si no soy suficiente para ti entonces no vale la pena. — Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio general, un par desviaron la mirada y otros tamborileaban sus dedos. Bill pasó una mano por su rostro, algo le estaba carcomiendo por dentro ¿Será porque en la torre de astronomía pensó en besarla? 

— ¿Podemos concentrarnos en el muerto? — Preguntó Jae. 

— Cierto, tenemos que enterrarlo. — Respondió el rubio con simpleza. — ¿Esto significa que declaramos la guerra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último, veremos. Ya dije que no quiero hacerlo largo, maldita sea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van a caer, alguien los hará caer.

— Sé que esto suena horrible, pero podríamos darle el cuerpo a las acromantulas. — Propuso Barnaby. Habían pasado apenas unos minutos desde la muerte de Diego, varias preguntas flotaban en el aire y algunos no podían quedarse quietos. Las palabras de Lee los anclaron a la realidad, su principal tarea era deshacerse del cuerpo. 

— ¿Ya puedo preguntar qué te pasó? — Le murmuró a Jae. 

— Solo otra experiencia cerca de la muerte, es curiosa esa sensación de desesperación al saber que nadie va a salvarte. — Respondió entre dientes. Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse del recuerdo, ¿qué podrían haber planeado para él? 

— Si te hace sentir mejor, todos pasamos por eso. — Él ya no la escuchaba; su comportamiento era nervioso, mordía las uñas de sus manos con preocupación, probablemente para contenerse de hablar. 

—¡Carajo, Murphy! — Explotó Jae. — ¡Mataste a alguien! Desde que tengo memoria he estado involucrado con gente turbia y negocios ilegales, pero tú cruzaste la línea porque… ¿Qué razones tienes para defendernos? 

— La verdad es que ninguna, fue una cuestión de seguir mi instinto. Raro, ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que soy más un chico de estrategia, números, cálculos y probabilidades. — Su respuesta no tranquilizó a nadie, lo vieron tomar una actitud más abierta. — Díganme la verdad para saber que no tomé la decisión equivocada. 

— Estás loco si crees que... 

— Tulip le borró la memoria a Rowan, el hechizo salió mal, fingimos que fue un accidente para que no tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias. — Dijo Mérula rápidamente y sin tomarse una pausa, Jae se le abalanzó encima con un grito de impotencia y fue retenido por Talbott. — ¡Tenemos que tener a alguien de nuestro lado! Y si este chico está dispuesto a matar por nosotros entonces lo quiero en este equipo. 

— Talbott, suéltame. Tengo que partirle la cara. — Al tener sus manos retenidas tras su espalda, intentó agarrar la varita en su bolsillo con los dientes. 

— Soy de confianza, Jae. — Aseguró Murphy. — Ahora hagamos caso a la idea de Barnaby. 

— Todavía hay luz, no saldrán de su escondite hasta el anochecer y no se negarán a la carne humana. — Dijo el slytherin. — Necesitaré ayuda para llevarlo, ¿Bill? 

Vieron a los chicos marcharse hacia lo profundo del bosque, quedaron a solas con una hipnotizada Badeea ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Matarla? ¿Sacarle información? Esa mañana en lo último que pensó fue en esa situación, que llegarían a ver la muerte directamente. La mayoría se quedaron hablando en murmullos, les llevaría mucho tiempo superar esa etapa en sus vidas. 

Se acercó a Murphy, con todos distraídos sería más fácil conversar. 

— ¿Quién te dijo que no eres suficiente para alguien? — Preguntó. 

— Es una conclusión lógica, uno tiene que conocer su lugar en el mundo. — Levantó sus hombros, su mirada se desvió hacia el grupo de jóvenes. — En fin, no tiene sentido seguir hablando de esto… 

Tomó su silla para no pudiera seguir avanzando, luchó un poco antes de rendirse. Detestaba no poder escapar, retenerlo era tan fácil como sostener la silla con fuerza o ponerle escaleras enfrente. 

— Quiero hablar contigo, Murphy. 

— ¿Sobre qué? Si es sobre sentimientos y no sobre el asesinato que acabo de cometer entonces voy a explotar. — Era evidente su desesperación por no volver al tema, ella se arrodilló para estar a casi la misma altura. 

— Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? — Puso una mano sobre su rostro, temía que las palabras no fueran suficientes. Él abrazó ese toque, y luego simplemente lo retiró; todo su ser pedía huir, rechazarla, olvidarse de su existencia. Entonces veía sus ojos suplicantes, tan brillantes como estrellas y no lograba pensar en nada más que besarla. 

— ¿Y eso cuánto va a durar? Aparecí en tu vida cuando ya tenías una historia, cuando ya amabas a alguien. — Titubeó, sentía su actuar como el de un niño pequeño. — ¿Esperas que piense que entre todos simplemente me elegiste a mí? 

— ¿Y no me crees si te digo que eres la única persona que necesito? — Insistió. 

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Nunca lo había sentido tan lejos, como si de repente todos los recuerdos juntos se hubieran esfumado en la nada. Ya no habían libros que arrojar, o juegos de ajedrez mágico, todas esas miradas cómplices y tomarse de la mano no tenían significado. 

— Ya está hecho. — Dijo Bill, Barnaby iba detrás de él. — Ahora tendremos que ocuparnos de… 

Una explosión de humo cubrió su visión, era tan denso que en unos segundos había perdido de vista a Murphy. Caminó confundida llamando a sus amigos, el aire sucio le impedía respirar con normalidad; sentía que daba vueltas en círculos cuando comenzaron los gritos. 

—¡NO! ¡Charlie, no! — ¿En dónde se habían metido? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Realmente se esforzaba en seguir su voz, pero no llegaba a ningún lado. 

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Gritó. Intentó guiarse por el sonido de su voz, su respuesta la llevaría a él. 

Curiosamente, la respuesta de Bill no la dejó continuar. 

—¡Está muerto! ¡Está muerto! — Fue como si le hubiesen arrebatado el aire de los pulmones, todo dentro de ella se detuvo. Quería darle cuerda otra vez, darle vida; al final sólo estaba ella, y esos dos segundos de vacío y desorientación. La única imagen que visualizaba era la de su amigo, haciendo origamis de papel, hablando de dragones, ¿ella lo había arrastrado a esa situación? 

—¡Bill! ¡Charlie! — Su voz se quebró, todo dentro suyo se hundía y apretaba hasta el dolor. Quería estar muerta, así no habría escuchado sus palabras. Ya no necesitaba continuar su existencia, no si tenía que vivir así. Era el medio lo que le impedía seguir luchando, la posibilidad de que todos a quienes amaba estuvieran a punto de morir era desgarradora, ni siquiera pudo decirles nada... Jamás pudo... 

Entonces todo volvió a latir, la vida regresa a su cuerpo. Sus amigos seguían gritando, dio unos pasos débiles como si sus piernas fueran pesadas, su cuerpo era puro cemento inútil; una voz la llamó, a escasos metros de ella, lo tomó como una señal de la parca. Tal vez estaba muerta, pero eso no tendría sentido… 

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? — Rowan estaba allí, su cabeza estaba empapada de sangre. Tembló sin creerlo, retrocedió asustada y cayó al suelo. — ¿Por qué? 

— No, es que yo no…— Tartamudeó, ¿era ella quién los estaba persiguiendo? No quería creerlo, no podía soportar la idea de que todo acabaría así. Se levantó y corrió hacia la neblina, necesitaba perderla de vista. 

Ahora era Tonks quien gritaba, sólo repetía “¡Tulip! ¡Tulip!”. Solo servía para confundirla más, ¿Por qué estaba llamándola? Ella estaba lejos, luchando por su vida en el hospital San Mungo. Odiaba estar a ciegas, era un maldito infierno; de cualquier manera estaba decidida a encontrar a sus amigos, o al menos ver a Charlie. 

—¡Intenten seguir mi voz! Tenemos que buscar la manera de reunirnos. — Animó. 

— No puedo caminar, hay demasiada sangre. No puedo... — Reconoció los lamentos de Chiara. — ¿Fui yo? ¿Yo lo hice? Sin mis pociones no puedo controlarlo. 

— ¿De qué estás hablando? 

— Mi secreto, la sangre es por mi culpa. Con luna llena o no, siempre seré un monstruo... — Sus palabras la confundieron, ella no podría haber atacado a nadie. Claro que estaba al tanto de su licantropía, pero ni siquiera era de noche. 

— ¿MC? ¿Qué está pasando? 

— ¿Ben? ¿Eres tú? — Se acercó a él y tocó su cuerpo, todo aparentaba a que sí era él. — Tenemos que irnos, corres peligro aquí. 

Tomó su mano e intentó buscar una salida, no lograba concentrarse con las voces de sus conocidos clamando por ayuda. No podía encontrarlos ahora, tenía que concentrarse en Ben, salvar a un inocente... 

Los gritos de Jae se hicieron más fuertes, ¿Estaría cerca? Si tan sólo pudiese acercarse más. 

— MC, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me prometiste que lo dejarías... — Entendió que no le estaba hablando directamente a ella, él y los demás estuvieron bajo la influencia de sus peores miedos. Fue como si una luz se hubiese encendido en su cabeza, la claridad de su situación. 

Se detuvo. 

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Ben? 

—¡Petrificus Totalus! — Cayó hacia atrás con fuerza y completamente congelada. El verdadero terror recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó lo que estaba pasando, empezó a unir puntos, todos esos gritos significaban otra cosa. Tonks realmente no vio a Tulip, sólo era un boggart, Bill no vio a Charlie ¡No estaba muerto! O al menos eso quería creer. 

Perdió la consciencia cuando el pie de Ben le dio una patada directamente en el rostro. 

En su ensoñación, estaba en un lugar hermoso. Otro día mágico en Hogwarts, y todos estaban allí, riendo, haciendo bromas, hablando sobre sus vidas. Una radio estaba encendida, pasaba esas canciones que escucharon hasta el cansancio y nunca les aburrían; ante sus ojos un festín clásico de dulces se hacía presente. 

Respiraban, eran ellos mismos. No existía el dolor, la huida, la sombra de pesadillas que los perseguía cada noche. Volvían a ser los mismos estudiantes de siempre, preocupados por sus exámenes y las bóvedas malditas. Muy pronto, el recuerdo lleno de muertes y errores desapareció, comenzó a creer que fue una simple pesadilla aburrida, 

— Ya en serio. — Dijo Rowan, cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado. — ¿Qué planean hacer después de graduarse? 

— Fácil, estaré viajando por el mundo para romper maldiciones. — Contestó Bill, le dio una mirada pícara a MC — Y tú puedes acompañarme. 

— Cállate, cabeza de zanahoria. — Murphy salió en su defensa. — Ella prefiere viajar con comentaristas exitosos. 

— ¿Yo puedo opinar o prefieren venderme al mejor postor? — Preguntó con una sonrisa. Tulip le lanzó una rana de chocolate que logró atrapar con mucha dificultad. 

— El lado ganador es el bando Auror. — Dijo Tonks; Talbott chocó los cinco con ella. — Atrapar magos tenebrosos y luchar por el bien. 

— ¿Nadie piensa quedarse a trabajar en el colegio conmigo? — Protestó Rowan. — ¿Qué tal tú, Chiara? Puedes estar en la enfermería y sanar estudiantes. 

— Creo que me necesitan atendiendo lesiones y heridas graves. — Respondió tímida. 

— Tranquila, Rowan. Yo me quedaré en el colegio. — Dijo Jae con seriedad, sus amigos lo vieron impresionados. 

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué harás aquí? 

— Alguien tiene que venderles contrabando a los estudiantes. — Rowan le lanzó Aquamenti en venganza, lo que se convirtió en una guerra de todos contra todos. No entendía por qué era tan felices, en qué clase de mundo inocente se encontraba, deseaba quedarse allí para siempre. 

Después de su batalla, sin ganadores, se dispusieron a descansar de su agitación. Ayudaron a Murphy a recostarse junto a ellos, formando un círculo para ver el cielo despejado. 

— ¿Saben qué es lo que realmente importa? Que estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase. — Dijo Ben. Asintieron ante sus palabras, era cierto. Eran amigos desde hace tiempo, compartieron mil aventuras juntos, el destino que les aguardaba era prometedor. 

Entonces aquí es cuando sucede, el momento en que su respiración se vuelve más rápida. Su cuerpo inhala y exhala todo el oxígeno que puede, todo se acelera: sus latidos, su respiración y por último, sus pensamientos. Todo lo que la conforma, sus emociones y sentimientos, vuelven a funcionar. De repente, lo único que anhela es caer al vacío. 

Abandonó aquel mundo perfecto para regresar a su vida. Atada a una silla en ¿La sala de artefactos? Era una posibilidad, no la reconocía como tal y no conocía otra habitación del castillo con ese aspecto. Miró a sus compañeros, parece que fue la última en despertar; sospechó que se ganó un tiempo extra por el dolor en su nariz, debía respirar por la boca o se ahogaría. Todos estaban atados a sillas, uno al lado del otro, podían ver de frente a sus captores. 

— Es gracioso que no me buscaran una silla individual, es cruel atarme a mi propia silla de ruedas. Tengo sentimientos y esto es discriminatorio. — Dijo Murphy; era demasiado valiente, supuso que usaba los chistes para ocultar su terror a la situación. De cualquiera manera, Badeea y Ben no le prestaban atención, estaban ocupados charlando entre ellos. — Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué sentido tiene atarme? ¿Qué haré? ¿Salir corriendo? Hahaha, que divertido. 

Charlie dejó escapar una risa, Bill lo regañó con la mirada. Le alegró ver que no estaba muerto en realidad, pero no le gustaba que hubiesen traído a Penny, ella aún no estaba enterada sobre el asesinato de Diego. Debieron planear todo con demasiada anticipación, traerla a escondidas desde la enfermería... Era demasiado ¿Cómo lograron arrastrarlos hasta allí sin que nadie lo notase? 

— ¿Entonces ahora qué? — Preguntó. — ¿Nos van a torturas como psicópatas? 

Ben apuntó su varita hacia ella, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Sentía como si hubiese dislocado su rodilla, apretó los dientes con fuerza e intentó no seguir gritando, no había esperado eso. 

— No podemos correr el riesgo de que uses tu forma de animago y huyas. — Explicó Ben, miró a Talbott: Le rompieron el brazo izquierdo. — No pueden defenderse porque son dos varitas contra ninguna, les recomiendo no intentar tonterías. 

— Así es como Diego podría hacerlos hablar: Con dolor; les vamos a dar la oportunidad de decir la verdad. — Dijo Badeea. — No somos magos violentos, después de todo. 

— Si van a romper piernas ¿Por qué no lo hacen con Murphy? Estoy seguro de que le da igual. — McNully miró ofendido a Mérula. — Sin ofender. 

— Fingiré que no escuché eso. 

— Como sabemos que tienen una especie de acuerdo entre ustedes, haremos todo más sencillo y les daremos veritaserum. — Ben se veía tan distinto, no reconocían al estudiante miedoso de siempre. — Lo único que necesitamos son respuestas, quien sea inocente puede irse. 

Badeea Ali pasó con una copa llena del líquido y se los dio de beber a la fuerza, en poco tiempo todos sintieron un ardor en el pecho: La necesidad urgente de revelar sus secretos. 

— ¿Quién lastimó a Rowan? ¿Fue Tulip? — Interrogó. 

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que eran llenados con jadeas y suspiros entrecortados, se retorcían en sus sillas para aguantar. No lograba detener el flujo de secretos que querían salir por su garganta, no podía retenerlos sin concentrarse en el dolor agonizante de su pierna. 

—¡Digan cualquier otro secreto! ¡Lo que sea hasta que se sientan saciados! — Ordenó Charlie. Una gota de sudor le recorría la frente, no sonaba a la mejor solución, dada la situación no tenían mejores opciones. 

— No me juzguen, pero consideré seriamente hacerme la marca tenebrosa cuando mis padres entraron en Azkaban. — Confesó Barnaby. — Estaba enojado y triste, no sabía que hacer... 

— ¿Pensabas unirte a la secta de asesinos más grande de todos los tiempos? — Cuestionó Talbott con dureza. — Aquí está mi confesión: ¡Esos imbéciles mataron a mis padres! 

— Que lindo, todos tenemos un mortifago en la familia. — Bromeó Tonks. — Esperen a que conozcan a mis tías maternas. 

— Oh vamos, todos quisimos ser magos tenebrosos en algún momento. — Admitió Mérula. 

— ¿Podemos no hablar de muerte? — Masculló Murphy con fuerza. — No estamos dando la mejor impresión del mundo. 

—¡Cierto! Hablemos de deseos suicidas, ¿Alguno de aquí quiso suicidarse? Porque yo sí — Dijo Jae. MC, ante no poder levantar su mano para unirse a la pregunta, levantó su pierna buena. 

— Jódete, Bill. 

—¡Ya me disculpé contigo! — Le recordó el pelirrojo. 

— ¿Eso cambia el pasado? La respuesta es no. — Contestó ofendida. 

— Ya cállense, sigo aquí. — Dijo Murphy. — Debo admitir que cuando dije que siempre quise ser comentarista estaba mintiendo. A la mierda con eso, claro que quise ser jugador de quidditch y me estoy conformando con narrar los partidos. 

— Podrías haber confesado algo menos deprimente. — Dijo Mérula. 

— ¿Y tú que tienes contra mí? ¿O eres así de perra con todos? 

Badeea los observaba con paciencia, seguramente estaba confiada en que tarde o temprano hablarían. No sospechaba que la recomendación de Charlie estaba dando sus frutos, su ansia de secretos iba disminuyendo a medida que se confesaban. 

— Con Chiara preparamos una poción abortiva para MC. — Quedaron boquiabiertos ante la confesión de Penny, luego de hostigarla con la mirada se concentraron en la acusada. 

— Eso no... Eso no es cierto. — Se excusó con cierta dificultad y una sonrisa nerviosa. 

— Claro que sí, la hicimos a escondidas en la sala de artefactos después de robarle a la Señora Pomfrey y al profesor Snape. — Confirmó Chiara. Al instante hizo un gesto claramente identificable: “No debí decir eso”. 

—¡Maldita sea! Era un secreto personal, pudieron contar cualquier otro. 

— Fue el primero que se me ocurrió. — Dijo Penny. 

— ¿De quién era? — Preguntó Jae. 

— ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa?- Estaba realmente avergonzada, al menos la sangre de su nariz cubría sus mejillas rojas. — Pasó hace mucho tiempo. 

— ¿Y esperas que nos quedemos tranquilos? — Preguntó Barnaby, realmente estaba escandalizado por la confesión. 

— Pero tuviste la sospecha. — Agregó Penny. 

— No les incumbe, ya pasó. — Insistió. — Fue algo de una sola vez. 

— Hablando de sexo, ¿no les resulta algo asqueroso? — Preguntó Charlie. — Quiero decir, no es tan malo cuando lo haces con una persona con la que sientes conexión emocional. El asunto es cuando reconsideras hacerlo con cualquiera, porque entonces pierde gracia y... 

— ¿Ya les comenté sobre la vez que me besé con Tulip en la fiesta de séptimo año? — Preguntó Tonks. 

— No creí que sus confesiones sexuales fueran tan perturbadoras. — Admitió Talbott. — Pero necesito preguntar, ¿Alguien aquí estuvo con MC de manera sexual? 

Los únicos en no decir “Yo sí” fueron Tonks, Chiara, Ben y Badeea. 

— Ve a un psicólogo. — Recomendó el animago. 

— No necesita ir a uno, me gusta que sea así. — Comentó el slytherin con una sonrisa. 

— ¿A quién no? — Apoyó Bill. 

— Son unos malditos pervertidos. — Dijo MC. 

— Eres la dueña de nuestras fantasías. — Bromeó Jae. 

— Cierra la boca, ¿Por qué ahora se concentran en mí? ¿No tienen secretos personales que contar? 

— Eres como un punto de inflexión. — Contestó Charlie. — Todos tenemos una relación fuerte contigo así que eres lo primero en lo que pensamos ¿Alguien más se enamoró de ella y le rompieron el corazón? Quiero compartir mi frustración. 

— Te acompaño en el sentimiento. — Dijo Murphy. 

— Yo igual. — Confirmó Bill. 

— ¿Están bromeando? Bien, ¿Saben qué? Yo también puedo jugar a ese juego. — Se acomodó en silla, lista para el ataque. — Quizá mi relación con alguno de ustedes habría funcionado si no fueran unos imbéciles, entiendo un poco a McNully ¡Pero Bill, siempre te comportaste como un idiota! 

— ¿Por qué todavía me lo reclamas? — Protestó. 

— Te mereces que te lo recuerden, en todo el tiempo que llevaste conmigo no tuviste el valor de decirme lo que realmente esperabas de mí. 

— Tal vez sea un idiota, es cierto. Cada segundo que paso contigo es querer cometer un error sin pensarlo, ¿Recuerdas la torre de astronomía? Iba a besarte, no esperé un maldito segundo a que te recuperaras del rechazo de Murphy porque sólo podía pensar en que fueras mía otra vez. — Confesó. 

— Tal vez mis piernas no funcionen, pero mis oídos sí. — Protestó el rubio. — Vete a la mierda, Weasley ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste esperando a que la deje ir para saltarle encima? 

— No quiero decir que sí, pero sí... 

— Eso me da tanta seguridad, te lo agradezco. — Contestó sarcástico. 

— ¿Por qué sacas conclusiones y ni te molestas en hablar conmigo? — Protestó MC. — Crees que iré corriendo a sus brazos, y no te das cuenta que la persona que más me importa eres tú. Te amo, ¿por qué no quieres entenderlo? No me importa si no puedes caminar o si piensas que todo es más difícil contigo. Sólo quiero despertar por las mañanas y saber que puedo llenarte de besos. 

Sentía su garganta burbujear, no podía detenerse. 

— Te quiero, te quiero tanto que a veces fantaseo con tener una familia contigo. Terminar con toda esta mierda, y vivir contigo los años que me quedan de vida. — Se sentía lágrimas calientes recorrer su rostro. — Y si no puedes darte cuenta de eso, entonces eres un idiota. 

Tragó saliva y miró a Bill. 

— ¿Y tú? Eres la persona que más he querido en mi vida, lo que no es mucho porque apenas tengo 17 años. Pero lo seguirás siendo, sólo que como mi hermano mayor postizo. — Sonrió mientras se le quebraba la voz. — Y espero que sea suficiente porque no puedo amarte de otra manera, ya no. 

— Demonios, en serio los amo a todos. — Admitió Jae, dejando correr sus lágrimas. Todos se volvieron un grifo abierto ante la declaración. 

— Esto me pasa por involucrarme con ustedes. — Dijo Mérula. 

— Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Snyde. — Afirmó Talbott mientras sorbía por su nariz. 

— ¿Ya terminaron? — Preguntó Badeea. 

— Te dije que debíamos utilizar la fuerza física. — Ben no se veía nada complacido por sus confesiones. 

— Eres libre de usarlas si quieres. — Contestó su acompañante. 

Ben Copper caminó frente a ellos, analizando a su posible víctima. Debía guiarse por la lógica, ¿la mente más fuerte era la portadora de secretos? Era poco probable que un estudiante débil le de las respuestas que buscaba, su trabajo era enfocarse en la mente maestra: El estudiante que siempre se involucraba en todo. 

—¡Crucio! — Su rodilla dislocada de repente era una herida superficial. El dolor fue tan intenso, tan devastador, que olvidó dónde estaba: era como si cuchillos candentes le horadaran cada centímetro de la piel, y la cabeza le fuera a estallar de dolor. Gritó más fuerte de lo que había gritado en su vida. Su garganta parecía a punto de desgarrarse, y eso no le importaría porque sólo necesitaba exteriorizar su dolor. 

Justo cuando internamente suplicaba morir, la maldición se detuvo. 

— Dime qué pasó. — Ordenó. Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor ocasionado, levantó su cabeza y le brindó una mirada desafiante. Podría decir cualquier cosa, “no sé de qué estás hablando", “no tuve nada que ver", pero eligió una simple palabra. 

— No. 

— Entonces se lo lanzaré a alguien más. — Contestó despreocupado. — Tenemos tiempo, todos están viendo un partido importante entre Casas que no nos afectan ni nos involucran; tranquilo Murphy, te reportaste demasiado enfermo para ir hoy. Te reemplazaron muy rápido. 

— No tienes tanto tiempo, al parecer. — Comentó Mérula. 

— Tengo el suficiente, ninguno de ustedes resistirá tanto. — Apuntó su varita a Penny, lanzándole la maldición. Gritaron que se detuviera, pero él no los escuchaba; era demasiado escucharla gritar, como si la muerte misma se comunicara con ellos a través del cuerpo de la chica. Traía un mensaje desesperanzador para todos, a menos que encontraran una forma de liberarse. — Realmente son duros, ¿no se inmutan ante el sufrimiento de sus amigos? No me sorprende, por como dejaron a Rowan… 

Se tomó unos segundos rápidos para analizar la habitación, Ben era el único que se movía, Badeea estaba de pie junto a una mesa. Allí, en un frasco, descansaban sus varitas y con ellas, la posibilidad de liberarse de ese infierno. Ella estaba en el otro extremo de la fila de sillas, si lograba deshacer las ataduras de Barnaby él podría correr hacia las varitas, era el más fuerte, rápido y resistente de todos. No era su única habilidad: manejaba de forma excelente la magia, tanto como ella. 

— Barnaby. — Susurró mientras Ben torturaba a Chiara. — ¿Recuerdas cuando Rowan nos daba clases en Historia de la Magia? 

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? 

— ¿Recuerdas África? 

Sus ojos se iluminaron, claro que lo recordaba. 

“— La varita es una invención Europea, y aunque las brujas y magos Africanos la han adoptado como una herramienta útil en el pasado siglo, muchos hechizos se realizan simplemente al apuntar el dedo o por medio de gestos de las manos. — Explicaba Rowan, cargaba un enorme libro mientras todos le prestaban atención. La mayoría -por no decir todos- odiaban las clases del profesor Binns, hablaba como un oso perezoso y se dormía sin darse cuenta. Es por eso que ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa de dar las clases, aún con el profesor presente. — Esto les da a los estudiantes de Uagadou una robusta línea de defensa cuando se les acusa de romper el Estatuto Internacional de Ocultamiento.” 

— No va a funcionar. — Susurró nervioso. 

— Tenemos que intentarlo, no tenemos otra opción. — Afirmó. — Intentaré soltar tus manos, desde atrás te sostendrás las sogas que tienes en el pecho, trataré de lanzarle un Confundus a Badeea para que se aleje de las varitas… Entonces será tu momento de actuar. 

Él asintió. 

— Esto es una locura… 

— Concéntrate.- Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en las ataduras de su amigo, era más difícil de lo que recordaba. Su último uso de magia sin varita fue cuando era una simple niña, no controlarlo realmente. Vio a Dumbledore y McGonagall varias veces hacer magia sin varita, le dio esperanzas de que podría hacerlo. 

Barnaby se retorció disimuladamente a su lado, lo logró. Con sus propias manos logró deshacer los nudos de la parte superior, un alivio sin duda, no estaba segura de si podría liberarlo con magia verbal otra vez. 

Sus corazones latían tan rápido, como si quisieran salir disparados de sus pechos. Ahora debía enfocarse en Badeea, el encantamiento confundus era el límite entre ellos y sus varitas; lo murmuró varias veces, sin resultado favorable. Decidió probar con confundus duo, era más potente y les aseguraría una buena distracción, miró a Barnaby una última vez sabiendo que si algo le ocurría entonces tendría que cargar con ese peso. 

— Confundus duo. — Badeea Ali se movió hacia un costado mientras sujetaba su cabeza con los manos, Ben no notó su estado. Distraído con su trabajo de torturador. 

Barnaby corrió hacia el frasco tomó su varita. 

—¡Depulso! — Copper salió disparado hacia el otro lado del cuarto, cuando su cómplice volvió a su estado natural fue inmediatamente congelada. — ¡Petrificus Totalus! 

Liberó a sus amigos y todos estuvieron con sus varitas en unos segundos; Chiara se encargó de la pierna rota de su amiga, y de su nariz, incluso del brazo de Talbott. La ayudó a levantarse, todavía le dolía, pero definitivamente podía caminar. Se pusieron en formación y levantaron su varita cuando Ben se puso de pie, su rostro era el odio más puro que jamás habían visto. 

—¡Ustedes son los malos aquí! — Gritó mientras los amenazaba con su varita. — ¿Creen que no se merecen estar siendo torturados? ¡Perdí a mi amiga! Ustedes la conocían bien, formaba parte de sus vidas, y simplemente la dejaron allí como si no valiera nada. 

— Ben, hicimos muchas cosas que no quisimos. Todo esto se salió de nuestro control. — Dijo MC. 

— ¿Diego también se salió de control? ¿Qué harán con nosotros? Sé que lo están pensando, quieren matarnos como su última alternativa. 

— No queremos matarte, Ben. — Dijo Bill. — Podemos olvidar esto. 

Sucia y vil mentira, ninguno confiaba en Copper. Lo sentirían como la eterna amenaza en sus vidas, dispuesto a vengarse en cuanto bajaran la guardia. Agitó su varita, supo que pensaba en matarlos, fue más rápida que él. 

—¡Imperius! — Lo vio entrar en trance, estaban a salvo por ahora. Vio a sus compañeros, compartían el mismo pensamiento. — Tenemos que matarlo. 

— No podemos simplemente hacerlo, con Ali serían tres estudiantes muertos. Sin ninguna explicación. — Protestó Charlie. 

— ¿Quién dijo que no tendría explicación? — murmuró Penny. — Todavía están investigando a un culpable, sea cierto o no. Ben puede ser a quien están buscando. 

— Necesitaríamos que escriba una confesión, matarlo no sería necesario. Le borraríamos la memoria y él creerá que es el culpable. — Completó Chiara. — Badeea puede morir, nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros. 

— Si tenemos que borrarle la memoria, entonces hay que hacerlo con cuidado. — Dijo Charlie. — Si termina igual que Rowan no tendremos forma de protegernos. 

— MC puede usar legeremancia para investigar y extraer los recuerdos de Ben, simplemente tiene que cambiarlos para que sus únicas memorias sean las de él atacando estudiantes inocentes. — La propuesta de Bill era bastante buena, aunque nunca creyó que utilizaría su don para algo como incriminar a su amigo. 

— Hay que hacerlo. 

Utilizó la maldición imperius para obligar a Ben a escribir una carta, cada detalle sobre lo que había hecho y cómo. 

“No puedo vivir con lo que he hecho, pero tampoco merezco la muerte. Siempre estuve fascinado con Rowan, desde el baile celestial; quería confesarle lo que sentía así que le dije que me viera junto con el unicornio bebé, creí que sería romántico. 

Ella me rechazó, y no fue amable. 

Sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviese conformado por ira y tristeza, no podía pensar con claridad. Le lancé obliviate y algo no salió bien, tuve miedo así que intenté que se viera como un accidente. Incluso le di un golpe en la cabeza para más realismo, luego corrí al castillo, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta. 

Pero alguien si se dio cuenta, dos personas se interpusieron en mi camino: Diego Caplan y Badeea Ali. Me investigaron, me seguían, me forzaban para que hablara. No lo soporté más y los maté, no podía con la culpa, la presión constante en mi cabeza… 

Escribo esto porque quiero descargarme completamente antes de borrarme la memoria para vivir tranquilo, si alguien encuentra esta carta entonces sabrá lo que soy realmente. 

Ben Copper, un asesino.” 

Continuaron con la siguiente fase de su plan, MC saco su varita y apoyó la punta en la frente del hipnotizado Ben. 

— Legeremens. — De pronto entró a un lugar agitado y oscuro, miles de recuerdos se hacían presentes. Cada plan, cada tortura que planeó contra ellos, todo estaba allí. Entre los árboles vio a Jae Kim suplicando por su vida en lo que parecían ser ¿arenas movedizas? A simple vista, pero estaban claro que eran diferentes. 

Extrajo cada recuerdo, se tomó su tiempo en cambiarlos a su favor. Ben hechizado a Rowan, golpeándola, asesinando a Diego y Badeea, dándole sus cuerpos a las acromantulas. Se fijó en cada pequeño detalles, sabiendo que sus amigos corrían riesgos si no lo hacía bien; al terminar, se sintió como si despertara de un profundo sueño. Estaba cansada. 

— Está hecho. — Confirmó. Volteó hacia quien solía ser su amigo y peinó su cabello con suavidad; cuando recobrase la consciencia sentirá que sus recuerdos fueron borrados, pero cuando lo revisen todo estará allí.- Ahora irás a tu sala común y dormirás una siesta, tus nuevos recuerdos son tu nueva verdad. No olvides dejar la carta en el baño de hombres del segundo piso. 

Ben salió de la sala luciendo como una persona totalmente normal, solo un simple estudiante caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. 

Se concentraron en el cuerpo de la pintora, su último cabo suelto. 

— Yo lo haré, necesito estar tan comprometida como ustedes. — Dijo Mérula. Apuntó su varita hacia una Badeea aún consciente. — Avada Kedavra. 

El rayo de luz verde y el impacto seguían provocando pavor en el grupo, revisaron que el hechizo hubiese funcionado correctamente al tomarle el pulso. Tomaron una bolsa vieja y la metieron allí, fácilmente podría ser otro costal de comida para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; acompañaron a Bill y Barnaby hasta los terrenos del castillo, ellos siguieron por su cuenta hacia el bosque. 

En silencio, se fueron dispersando cada quien por su lado. Exceptuando a MC y Murphy, ellos se quedaron contemplando la nada un rato. Tímidamente, él entrelazó su mano con la de ella, y no fue rechazado. Tomó esa señal como otra oportunidad, una que no iba a desaprovechar. 

— Cuando el partido termine, ¿Quieres saber qué se siente montar una escoba? — Preguntó. Él sonrío algo apenado. 

— Acepto, pero intentemos enterrar todos los secretos que descubrimos hoy. 

Semanas después, lograron continuar con sus rutinas. La muerte de dos estudiantes era un shock para los directivos, y fue peor encontrar al culpable, tal parece que un prefecto encontró una carta en el baño de prefectos. Su simple curiosidad lo llevó a iniciar toda una investigación del Ministerio, era un escándalo de la más horrible clase. 

Por supuesto que indagaron a Copper, tal como lo decía la carta él no recordaba nada. Una pequeña extracción de recuerdos les comprobó lo peor: Asesinó impunemente a dos estudiantes, y dejó a una con severos problemas mentales. Tuvieron que llevárselo para decidir su destino, era muy joven para pasar toda su vida en Azkaban… El juicio sería largo. 

Afortunadamente, nada de eso era su problema ahora. Podían concentrarse en volver a sus actividades normales, a sus partidos de quidditch y a su romance con el comentarista, luego de tanta tragedia decidieron formalizar su relación. Charlaban en grupo en el Gran Comedor cuando una figura irrumpió en sus vidas, la última vez que lo vieron se estaba transfiriendo unos meses a Beauxbatons ¿Ya había pasado tanto tiempo? 

— Hola André. — Lo saludó con un abrazo, no eran tan cercanos e igualmente él siempre estuvo allí para ayudarla con emergencias de moda. 

— No pareces tan complacida de verme, princesa. 

— Es una sorpresa, creí que estabas a kilómetros de aquí — Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, dispuesta a seguir conversando. — ¿Cómo te trató Beauxbatons? 

— Asombroso, esa gente es tan fina para elegir su ropa. — Iba a ponerse a hablar sobre atuendos cuando notó la mano de Murphy sobre la cintura de su amiga. — ¿Me perdí de mucho estos meses? 

Ella y sus amigos se miraron incómodos. 

— En realidad, creo que hay muchas cosas que contarte. 

Se enteraría de todos modos, mejor que lo supiera de ellos. No fue una charla agradable, André no lo tomó muy bien y se lo veía muy confundido. Le dieron el apoyo emocional que necesitaba, aseguraron estar tan confundidos como él, y sobretodo heridos, superarían esta adversidad juntos pase lo que pase. 

Para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no? 

Aprovechó sus días libres para visitar a Tulip en el Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, esta seria su primera vez allí, y la primera vez que la vería después del accidente con Ben. Estaba al tanto de que no estaba totalmente recuperada, al menos podría informarle sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras estuvo internada. 

La habitación de Karasu estaba alejada, pero su gran ventanal le permitía el acceso a una buena iluminación. Todo su cuerpo aún estaba ensayado, debió ser duro vivir así por semanas y saber que le esperaba un tiempo largo de recuperación. Tal vez fue por eso que no se veía muy entusiasmada de verla, ni siquiera sonreía. 

— Hola Tulip. — Saludó con voz dulce. Se sentó en la cama, lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que no tuviera que esforzarse al hablar. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Hablaba sin ganas, su voz era rasposa 

— Creí que te vendría bien algo de compañía, necesitas una amiga que te actualice las noticias de Hogwarts. 

— ¿Qué noticias? 

— Ben Copper está acusado de provocarle el desastre mental a Rowan, encontraron una carta escrita por él mismo. 

— Pero él no tuvo nada que ver, yo lo hice. 

— Eso no es lo que encontraron en sus recuerdos. Tulip, todo está allí, incluido los asesinatos que cometió contra Diego Caplan y Badeea Ali. — La pelirroja contuvo el aliento, sus ojos se movieron en diferentes direcciones intentando pensar. Al final suspiró y bajó la mirada. 

— No, esto no se va a quedar así. 

— Tulip, eres libre. Ya no tienes que preocuparte más. 

— No, no estoy hablando de mí. Yo me resigné, estoy esperando la muerte, es lo que merezco ¿Crees que seguiré con mi vida? Mírame, quien solía ser ya no existe. — La miró directamente a sus ojos. — Pero ustedes van a caer. 

Parpadeó incrédula ante sus palabras, una mano se deslizó silenciosa hacia la almohada en la que estaba recostada la cabeza de su amiga. 

— ¿Cómo dices? — La mano se aferró con fuerza, sólo tendría quitársela con rapidez y apoyarla sobre su rostro. En unos minutos estaría muerta, dado su estado no podría luchar mucho, sería tan sencillo…— ¿Hablaste con alguien? 

— Tarde o temprano van a caer. Alguien los hará pagar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordaré con cariño mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma, especialmente su transformación y extraña evolución. Nunca me imaginé que resultaría en todo esto.  
> Supongo que es un final abierto, porque mucho queda a su interpretación e imaginación.  
> Gracias por los kudos, hits, y el apoyo en general uwu


End file.
